Luz de bengalas y aroma a petardos
by Bicho Raro
Summary: ModernAU. Cuando la universidad decide prohibir las asociaciones universitarias con afiliación política, deben de innovar y cambiar, vivir en la clandestinidad.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

**Luz de bengalas y aroma a petardos.**

_Dos son compañía._

—Así que aquí estabas. —Enjolras dejó caer su mochila roja llena de parches sobre distintos movimientos sociales y eventos, apoyándola en una de las aptas de la mesa de la cafetería, la cual estaba llena de botellas de cerveza.

—Pues llevo aquí todo el día. —Grantaire alzó la botella, la única de la mesa que estaba medio llena, hacia el chico rubio.

— ¿Por qué no se me ha ocurrido? —El otro cogió una silla cercana para tomar asiento, antes de apartar las botellas juntándolas todas al otro lado de la mesa. — ¿Todas son tuyas?

—Es mi record personal. —Y para colmo tenía la desfachatez de sonreír con orgullo, si es que Grantaire conocía esa palabra.

—Y te sentirás bien contigo mismo. —A veces Enjolras tenía que preguntarse porqué seguía juntándose con ese cínico escéptico. — ¿Qué hay de las clases?

—Supongo que bien. Mis compañeros pasaron por aquí hace un rato y parecían felices. —Y de un trago ya se había bebido casi todo el líquido fermentado.

— ¿Has vuelto a faltar?

—La pregunta adecuada sería si he ido alguna vez. —Grantaire alzó una ceja en su dirección.

— ¿Has terminado por hoy?

—Tendría que entrar a la última en diez minutos.

—Pues tira para clase.

—He dicho tendría.

—Vamos. —Enjolras se levantó de la silla y agarró a Grantaire de la oreja tirando de ella. —Venga.

—Joder, Enjolras.

—No te hagas el remolón. —Agarró la bolsa del chico moreno y la suya propia sin soltarle.

— ¡Suelta!

—Si fueras responsable no tendría que estar así. —Le acabó soltando y lanzándole la mochila. —Anda, ve a clase.

De malas formas, Grantaire se puso su mochila a un hombro y dirigió sus pasos hacia el edificio, dejándose cerveza en la botella, todo un logro.

—Y cuando salgas, derechito al Musain. Tenemos reunión.

Como respuesta, Grantaire le sacó el dedo de en medio.

* * *

_No sé qué va a salir de ésto, pero espero que una colección de drabbles/escenas/viñetas o algo._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

**Luz de bengalas y aroma a petardos.**

_Un café para muchos._

Cuando Grantaire entró al Musain se encontró con un acalorado debate entre Enjolras y Combeferre. El recién llegado estuvo a punto de irse por donde había venido si otro de los asistentes no se hubiera interpuesto entre él y la puerta. Courfeyrac le había del brazo como si hubiera intuido sus intenciones.

—Al fin llegas. —Saludó siguiéndolo hasta la barra, ya que en vista de que no podía irse, necesitaba una cerveza, un par si aquello se alargaba mucho. —Enjolras y Combeferre vuelven a tener el mismo debate de siempre.

— ¿La violencia en las huelgas? —Courfeyrac afirmó con la cabeza, pidiéndose otra. — ¿Quién va ganando?

La reunión hacía media hora que habría empezado, y la mitad de esta se había resumido exclusivamente a hablar sobre la intensidad que le iban a dar a la huelga que estaba preparada para el mes siguiente. Como era normal, Enjolras iba al máximo nivel. Él quería barricadas con los contenedores, incendiarlos si llegaba el caso, que a su juicio siempre llegaba. Buscaba irrumpir en las clases y debatir con los alumnos que iban a clase para finalmente llamarlos "esquiroles". Recorrer todo el campus, llegar al rectorado y, si había ocasión, entrar y molestar. La cuestión era hacer ruido.

Por personas como Enjolras se habían prohibido las reuniones de se tipo en la universidad. Precisamente por el chico que ocupaba el sitio al lado del rubio, Bahorel, quien formaba parte de la primera generación de aquellos alumnos politizados que se reunían en torno a unas ideas más o menos en común. Resultaba mentira que una persona, como era Enjolras, que parecía a simple vista tan tranquilo, en realidad fuera tan rojo y que guardara tanta violencia para con el sistema.

Por otro lado estaba Combeferre, el tranquilo Combeferre que pedía una huelga pacífica, sin mobiliario estropeado, que a fin de cuenta eran pagados con el dinero de todos los franceses a los que defendían, sin insultos y menos a los profesores con los que tenían clase todavía, puesto que esos profesores te cogían manía y te obligaban a acudir a dos o tres convocatorias para aprobar la asignatura, teniendo la suerte de que te tocara otro docente.

Y Enjolras no podía negar esto último puesto que el curso anterior le había quedado una materia por el simple hecho de entrar a su clase un día de huelga y soltar todo lo que pudo por la boca.

—Pero para eso están los que no estudian derecho. —Miró a sus lados, concretamente a Bossuet, que estudiaba ciencias políticas, a Feuilly quien estaba en la carrera de ingeniería, a Jehan que se había metido en humanidades, a Joly, el chico de medicina y por último a él, a Grantaire que seguía apoyado en la barra, bebiendo de la botella de cerveza, y que estudiaba bellas artes, y quien le respondió alzando una ceja. —Vaya, me alegra que por una vez me hayas hecho caso, Grantaire.

—No me quedaba más remedio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te atreverías a hablar frente a una clase de derecho? —Enjolras se cruzó de brazos.

—Será un buen ejercicio. Ya vosotros repetís argumentos. Debéis de leer más.

Todos dedicaron al joven una mirada llena de incredulidad, por todas sus palabras en general.

—Perfecto. Pues ya tenemos a quien hable en derecho. —Enjolras se levantó de la silla y se paseó por el café.

—Me sigue pareciendo exagerado todo eso. Y que solo servirá para que intervenga la policía. —Combeferre se colocó las gafas con un dedo antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Si fuera por ti solo repartiríamos panfletos y le pediríamos de rodillas a los alumnos que vengan en día de huelga que se fueran.

—Enjolras tiene razón. Además, la policía intervendrá hagamos lo que hagamos, es una jornada de huelga, siempre lo hace. —Habló Bahorel.

—Y siempre nos toca correr a las facultades para escondernos. —Concluyó Courfeyrac.

—Porque Enjolras se dedica a cantar consignas en contra de la policía.

—Al menos yo hago más que tú que solo visitas las cafeterías, Grantaire.

— ¿Te tengo que recordar que yo logré más gente para la huelga en las cafeterías que tú en las aulas?

—No voy a perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo. —Aquellas palabras le sacaron una carcajada al otro, que siguió bebiendo. — ¿Entonces podemos dar por terminada la reunión?

Todos asintieron con diversos comentarios, aunque por supuesto eso no supuso el fin de la jornada. Al contrario, la mayoría se acercó a la barra a pedir alguna bebida. Ahora empezaba la noche.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

**Luz de bengalas y aroma a petardos.**

_Bocadillos de tortilla para comer._

Fueras o no a clase, la cafetería era un lugar que más temprano que tarde solías visitar. Había gente que sólo iba a la universidad para pasar el rato en la cafetería. Era el verdadero centro de actividad en cualquier facultad, por encima incluso que la propia biblioteca.

La vida en la cafetería constituía ya una forma de vida en sí para los que solían acudir allí a menudo. Por ejemplo, Éponine Thenadier ya estaba acostumbrada a salir de clase todos los días a las tres de la tarde e ir a la cafetería de manera automática. Normalmente solía llevar una fiambrera para comer, pero aquel día se había quedado dormida y no le había dado tiempo a prepararse algo.

Compró en la cafetería cualquier cosa y se fue a sentar en la mesa que ocupaba cada día. Dejó el plato en la mesa y tomó asiento en una de las sillas blancas de plástico, rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, ya que era bastante costoso en las librerías, y lo abrió por donde lo había dejado. Realmente, a pesar de que tenía que leérselo para una clase bastante pronta, Éponine no estaba nada pendiente de lo que leía, estando más atenta a la puerta de la cafetería y de vez en cuando a su móvil. Tenía calculada la hora, pese a eso, no dejaba de sentir el nerviosismo como si fuera el primer día que le veía.

Y a pesar de no dejar de mirar la entrada, no le vio entrar. Marius Pontmercy entró y se acercó directamente a la mesa, casi siempre era la misma.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —La joven siempre tenía una amable sonrisa para el recién llegado. Cerró el libro y lo devolvió a su bolsa.

— ¿Todavía sigues con ese libro? —Ella se encogió de hombros, haciendo que él negara con la cabeza. —Voy a por algo de comer. —Dejó la mochila sobre una silla, al lado de ella, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la barra.

Ponine siempre negaría que en el momento de darse el chico media vuelta y alejarse de la mesa, a ella se le había escapado un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa que no se parecía a la cordial con la que le recibía y que le duraba hasta que le veía aparecer de nuevo con una bandeja. Entonces fingía estar ocupada con cualquier cosa, normalmente el móvil. Miraba los mensajes aunque fuera consciente de que no había recibido ninguno. Daba igual.

— ¿Y cómo es que hoy no te has traído tu habitual comida? —Dejó la bandeja en la mesa antes de sentarse frente a ella. — ¿A tu madre se le ha vuelto a olvidar ir a comprar?

—No, esta vez ha sido cosa mía. Me quedé dormida. —Reconoció ella avergonzada, apoyando un codo en la mesa y la cabeza en su mano. —Azelma me levantó.

—Menos mal que en tu casa sois tres madrugadores. —Comentó mientras empezaba a comer.

—Sí… y que somos "algo" responsables, porque de ser por mis padres no hubiera madrugado ni para la primaria…

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa que se le contagió a ella.

— ¿Te toca hoy trabajar? —Volvió a pregunta, aprovechando para beber agua, que siempre estaba servida en jarras por todas las mesas.

—Sí, entro dentro de una hora. —Calculó mirando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca-

Siempre que hablaba de cuánto le quedaba para entrar a trabajar miraba ese reloj, nunca el móvil. Según ella, era un símbolo de estar bajo ese contrato que no habría aceptado de poder buscar otra cosa. Quizás tenía que ver con que fuera un regalo de su jefe antes de que lo fuera.

—Entonces supongo que no te quedas para repartir panfletos o lo que sea que quiera Enjolras que hagamos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, cogiendo una patata del plato del chico.

—Es más, debería de ir saliendo. Intentaré hacer coincidir el día de descanso con el día de la huelga. —Se levantó de la mesa, cogiendo la bolsa para colgársela de un hombro. —Nos vemos mañana.

—Que vaya bien en el trabajo. —Escuchó ella antes de alejarse de la mesa.

Salió por la puerta por la que había entrado haría un rato el chico tras dedicarle una última mirada.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Iba bastante bien de tiempo. Cuando alzó la cabeza vio como Enjolras caminaba hacia ella con una bolsa de reprografía en sus manos.

— ¿Ya te vas, Éponine? —Posiblemente Enjolras era una de las pocas personas que nunca acortaban su nombre. — ¿No te quedas a pegar carteles y repartir panfletos?

—Me temo que no. Tengo que trabajar. —Se encogió de hombros.

—El trabajo te quita tiempo para lo importante.

—Claro, Enjolras. —Palmeó su hombro con una mano. —Yo soy la primera que desea dejarlo.

—Ya te queda menos.

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa y una despedida, la joven volvió a dirigir sus pasos fuera de la facultad. Ojala Enjolras tuviera razón y le quedara poco para dejar el dichoso trabajo.

* * *

_Como si las miradas enamorasen_.

Marius Pontmercy no iba a la facultad de letras a comer porque fuera su facultar, que de hecho no lo era, la suya era derecho. No iba allí a comer porque la comida fuera mejor o porque casi siempre el centro de actividad de acción fuera aquel. No. Marius iba allí porque siempre se encontraba con ella.

Todos los días, a las tres y cuarenta y siete de minutos entraba en la cafetería una joven rubia que Marius mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba. La joven pedía un café con leche y siempre se lo tomaba sentada en una de las mesas del interior de la cafetería. Le echaba un azucarillo y medio y se lo tomaba siempre antes de que fuera las cuatro de la tarde, según pensaba Marius, porque era la hora en la que empezaba las clases.

A veces iba acompañaba, aunque eran las de menos. La mitad de los días se dedicaba a leer tranquilamente, subrayando de vez en cuando con un lápiz, y la otra mirad del tiempo se dedicaba a estar pendiente de su teléfono.

Tenía los movimiento de la chica estudiados, sabía que le gustaba escribir con un bolígrafo celeste de tinta, que tenía de tono de teléfono una canción que últimamente sonaba bastante en la radio. Y que tenía la más hermosa mirada que hubiera visto nunca.

Pese a ello, no sabía su nombre y qué estudiaba. No sabía nada importante, pero no evitaba que acudiera cada tarde a aquella cafetería y quedarse mirándola. De vez en cuando, sus miradas se cruzaban y ambos la apartaban, Marius con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Y cuando la joven terminaba su café, lo recogía todo y salía de la cafetería, de nuevo, Marius, la seguía con la mirada. Solo que aquel día, mientras ella salía, alguien entraba.

* * *

_Preparados…_

Enjolras entró por la puerta, y tras él otros a distintos tiempos. Primero Combeferre y luego Joly.

—Bahorel está de camino. —Informó Combeferre mirando el teléfono. —Dice que un profesor le ha pillado yéndose de la facultad.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —Preguntó Marius mirándolos.

—Que es el profesor con el que tiene ahora clases. Tercera convocatoria. Y de derechas. —Explicó.

—Ya veo.

—Bahorel entró en la anterior huelga educativa en su clase y le llamó esquirol en su propia cara. —Contó Enjolras con la mirada hacia la puerta.

— ¿Y cómo es que me perdí eso? —Preguntó el joven.

—Estabas repartiendo panfletos en la cafetería. —Respondió Joly, mirando la cucharilla fijamente antes de meterla en el café que se había perdido.

—Ah, cierto. Y me quedé un rato hablando con unos que después se unieron al piquete. —Habló con cierto orgullo.

— ¿Sabéis si Grantaire está en clase? —Inquirió Enjolras mirándoles.

—Estaba en la cafetería, pero supongo que sería en la de su facultad. —Habló Combeferre.

—Podríamos ir a buscarle y así seríamos un grupo par para dividirnos el trabajo. —A Enjolras no le hacía falta levantarse puesto que en ningún momento se había sentado.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer? —Preguntó Joly removiendo el café.

—Repartir panfletos, pegar carteles, hablar con la gente… —Respondió Enjolras dejando la bolsa con lo mencionado encima de la mesa.

—Guay. —Despues de una mañana de prácticas de medicina, nada mejor que patearse el campus siendo ignorado por la más de la mitad del alumnado.

—Así que… Joly, ¿te quedas aquí esperando a Bahorel mientras que Combeferre, Marius y yo vamos a la cafetería de artes a buscar a Grantaire?

—Por supuesto. Suerte con convencer a R.

Enjolras puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse a la salida seguido de sus dos compañeros.

Quedaba una larga tarde.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

**Luz de bengalas y aroma a petardos.**

_Boicot a la huelga._

—Recuérdame de nuevo, Grantaire, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto? —Colocó un cartel llamando a la huelga en los postes de la parada del autobús.

—Porque somos gilipollas, Éponine. Por eso. —Cortó varios trozos de cinta adhesiva y los pegó en el cartel.

—Gracias. Porque otra explicación no se me ocurre.

Tras una semana currando para la huelga, les había todazo a ellos dos el recorrer el campus reponiendo los carteles que se habían perdido, por no decir, que habían quitado o tapado con otros de publicidad. Y todo por no tener clases, bueno, Éponine no tenía clases. A Grantaire simplemente le habían encontrado en la cafetería, como siempre, y le habían arrastrado a ello.

—Entremos en medicina… —Habló ella con pesadez, abriendo la bolsa en la que iban los carteles y comprobando que todavía quedaban como para dos facultades, si tenían la suerte de que faltasen en esas dos facultades muchos carteles.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Pero sin pasar por la cafetería.

— ¡Pero! ¡Éponine!

—Quiero terminar esto de una vez. —Iba más adelantada, subiendo la escalinata que llevaba a la facultad.

—Y yo… —El otro iba más rezagado, subiendo cada escalón como si le costase la vida.

—Pues terminemos pronto y yo misma te invito a una cerveza. —Éponine empujó con las dos manos la puerta de la entrada, antes de sujetarla esperando al otro, mientras examinaba el interior del lugar. —Oye, R… —Empezó una vez tenía al chico cerca. — ¿No habíais colgado aquí una pancarta?

Grantaire la miró extrañado mientras cruzaba la puerta buscando aquel trozo de plástico que él mismo había pintado con Jehan la mañana anterior, con la excusa de que "los dos eran los más artísticos" y que luego le había tocado colgar junto a Feuilly. En efecto. No estaba.

— ¡Qué cojones! La colgamos justo en esa barandilla. —Señaló con un dedo el lugar central del hall. —Ven, vamos a mirar.

Se dirigieron a una de las escaleras. Los carteles quedaron olvidados por un momento mientras avanzaban por la planta superior hasta la barandilla en cuestión. Allí donde tendría que haber una pancarta llamando a la huelga solo quedaba rastro de cinta adhesiva que dejaba ver que allí había sido colgado algo y que posteriormente había sido arrancado.

—Joly ya ha terminado las clases, ¿no? —Preguntó la joven sentándose en uno de los banquillos que estaban pegados a la pared.

—Sí, estará en casa, pero… —Sacó el teléfono y le llamó. Ambos estuvieron hablando unos minutos. —Dice que cuando él se ha ido seguía colgada.

—Entonces ha sido prácticamente ahora.

Volvieron a bajar corriendo las escaleras para acercarse a la conserjería. Si alguien había quitado la pancarta ellos lo tenían que saber.

En un primer momento no quisieron hablar acerca de lo ocurrido, haciéndose los desentendidos con aquel tema, hasta que finalmente se acercó uno de los conserjes.

—Pasad, chicos. —Les abrió la puerta de la conserjería y les hizo sentarse en un par de sillas, mientras cerraba la ventanilla. —Camille nos ha dicho que no os digamos nada. —Camille, según comprendieron tiempo después, era la encargada de la conserjería. —Ha entrado un nuevo guardia de seguridad y nos ha dado órdenes de que quitemos todos los carteles y pancartas que se salgan de lo profesionalmente académico. —De un rincón tomó un plástico blanco que reconocieron como la pancarta que habían colgado y se la tendió a Éponine, a quien tenía más cerca.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamó Grantaire lleno de ironía. Toda una mañana entera y parte de una tarde resumida en esa masa de plástico al que se le veía pintura roja negra y verde.

— ¿Y solamente en esta facultad o en todo el campus? —Pregunto Éponine.

La simple cara del conserje no les hizo presagiar nada bueno.

—Toda la universidad.

* * *

_Tú verás la cara de Enjolras_

— ¡Pero si siempre hemos tenido muy buena relación con la seguridad de la universidad!

Enjolras no se había sentado desde que saliera de clase. Al llegar al hall de su facultad se encontró con Grantaire y Éponine que le esperaban para contarle lo sucedido, a raíz de lo cual había empezado a despotricar contra todo y todos porque, en efecto, así era. Todas las pancartas habían desaparecido y la mayoría de los carteles. Por fortuna habían podido recuperar algunas de las primeras.

Tras el recorrido por la universidad, Enjolras había convocado reunión urgente en el Musain. Pese a que solo la mitad del grupo manifestó la conformidad de poder acercarse al bar con más o menos un horario cercano, el joven siguió con ello hacia delante.

Cuando cruzaron la entrada del bar ya el dueño, un antiguo revolucionario, sabía que algo había pasado, y antes de que pudieran decir algo, les había servido: un café para Enjolras, un chocolate para Éponine y una cerveza para Grantaire. Les conocía demasiado bien después de tanto tiempo.

Escuchó a Enjolras atentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando, nada serio, prefería que terminara de hablar antes de hacerlo él.

— ¡Así que tenemos a un perro del gobierno con ganas de ganarse una galleta! —Acabó resumiendo el rubio.

—No me puedo tomar en serio a alguien enfadado y que no suelta palabrotas. —Grantaire hablaba con la joven quien se tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando vio la cara del aludido detrás de su amigo.

Por fortuna, habló el dueño antes de que Enjolras pudiera devolver el comentario.

—Bueno, seguramente le hayan mandado desde arriba. Últimamente estabais haciendo mucho ruido.

— ¡Pues esto no se va a quedar así! —Dio un golpe en la barra de madera con el puño a tiempo que Feuilly entraba para verle en tal postura.

— ¡Vaya! Raro ver a Enjolras tan frustrado. ¿Qué está bombardeando la OTAN ahora?

— ¡La libertad! —El tono empleado junto a su gesto le hizo sacar a Grantaire la típica frase de "drama queen".

—Oh, venga, ¿qué ha pasado? El mensaje que mandaste por el grupo sonaba serio. —El recién llegado se sentó al lado del joven rubio.

—Ha llegado un segurata a la universidad con ganas de molestar. Ha dado orden de que los conserjes nos arranquen todo lo relacionado al movimiento. —Resumió como pudo toda la información de aquel largo día.

Feuilly abrió los ojos sorprendido con aquella declaración.

— ¿Todo?

—Nos hemos dado una vuelta por el campus y no había carteles ni de los sindicatos.

Y lo cierto es que eso era lo más raro. Seguro que el tipo era alguien de derechas que no soportaba ningún tipo de movimiento social, o al menos esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado Enjolras, mientras iban comentando el suceso de camino al Musain en el metro; llegando Feuilly a la misma conclusión.

Poco a poco el resto de los asistentes llegaron. Courfeyrac y Combeferre eran dos que nunca se perdían aquellos eventos, salvo causa de fuerza mayor. Bahorel y Bossuet también llegaron, aunque un poco más tarde, frente a Joly, Jehan y Marius que les había sido imposible escaquearse de sus quehaceres.

Enjolras contó aquella historia como cinco veces, aumentando la agresividad de su tono a medida que más hablaba, llegando a sonar violento en el climax del debate.

— ¡No vamos a dejar de pegar carteles! ¡No! ¡Por ahí no paso! ¡Ya bastante es el que tengamos que reunirnos aquí porque en la universidad no haya libertad para ello!

—Entonces, ¿qué pretendes que hagamos? —Combeferre intentaba sonar tranquilo, aunque Enjolras a veces le sacaba de quicio, y ello, sumado a la práctica que había tenido antes de ir al bar que había sido un debate sobre la importancia de los jurados populares, no ayudaba a que el joven tuviera aquel día una gran paciencia. — ¿Nos dedicamos a pegar carteles y pancartas, despilfarrando dinero y a la espera de encontrarnos con el susodicho segurata para que nos fiche de por vida?

—Hombre, puede que algunos llevemos muchos años en la universidad, pero de ahí a decir que nos tiraremos toda la vida…

Aquel comentario de Bossuet no sacó muy buenas miradas por parte del resto de compañeros. Y menos aun por parte de Enjolras o Combeferre.

—Podríamos —por fortuna Bahorel estaba allí— hacer como antaño. Hacer pegadas por la noche.

Todos los presentes, que en aquellos momentos solo eran ellos, puesto que el dueño del local cerraba cuando se daban aquellas reuniones, se volvieron al joven rubio, algunos con más ilusión que otros.

—¡Tienes razón! —A Enjolras se le cambió por completo el tono de voz, mientras caminaba por el bar. — ¡Que la universidad amanezca con nuestros carteles! —Ya se lo estaba imaginando, los alumnos bajando del autobús, saliendo del metro, y topándose con toda una llamada a la huelga.

—Bien. —La voz de Courfeyrac bajó a Enjolras a la realidad. — ¿Cuándo quedamos para pegar?

—Tiene que ser esta semana. No lo podemos atrasar más. —Combeferre se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba.

Y todas las mentes se pusieron a pensar.

* * *

_Bienaventurados los que obran por la noche…_

Grantaire llegó a su casa pasadas las diez de la noche, había sido el último en irse de la cafetería en donde había estado charlando con los camareros, tomándose unas cervezas una vez aquella había cerrado. Conforme cerró la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño. Una cosa mala, o buena según se viera, de la cerveza es que era diurética.

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y lo dejó en la repisa que había en el espejo y que utilizaba para dejar el cepillo de dientes y el dentífrico. Mientras se lavaba las manos, el dispositivo comenzó a vibrar y a encenderse. Lo más seguro es que le hubiera llegado un mensaje.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se secó las manos, cogió el móvil y salió del baño. Pasó por la cocina de camino al salón y cogió una lata de cerveza de la nevera que abrió con una mano mientras entraba en la sala de estar y se sentaba en el sofá.

Entonces ya, por fin, cogió el móvil, el cual no había dejado de vibrar en todo el camino. Tenía como veinte mensajes por el chat. ¿Qué demonios? Lo abrió para toparse con el grupo de la asociación.

* * *

**LES AMIS DE L'ABC**

*Apolo [22:17]

Atención, compañeros, como acordamos en la anterior reunión, en la que faltasteis mucho, esta noche habíamos quedado para ir a la universidad a pegar carteles y a colgar las pancartas que logramos salvar.

*Apolo [22:19]

Yo llevo los carteles y la cola. Sería muy productivo que los que tuvierais coche vinierais.

*Courferawr [22:20]

-Mirada indiscreta a Bahorel y Bossuet-

*Ferrero [22:22]

Contad conmigo.

*Jolllly [22:25]

¿Cola?

*Bajoreh [22:27]

Para pegar los carteles. No lo vamos a volver a pegar con celofán.

*Bajoreh [22:28]

Contad también conmigo. Y con mi coche.

*Bajoreh [22:29]

¿A qué hora es?

*Johan [22:29]

Chicos, conmigo no contéis. Me ha salido para mañana por la mañana una práctica que todavía no he terminado.

*Apolo [22:30]

A las once y media, frente a derecho.

*El niño Pontmercy [22:31]

Yo no puedo ir… ¡Pasadlo bien!

*Bossué [22:31]

Llegaré un poco más tarde, pero contad conmigo.

*Ponine [22:32]

Yo todavía no he salido de trabajar, y dudo que pueda llegar a tiempo :(

*Fulli [22:33]

Yo sigo en una asamblea de mi barrio. Pero creo que me dará tiempo llegar.

* * *

Luego, por otro chat, tenía conversación directa recién abierta por Enjolras.

* * *

*Apolo [22:21]

Grantaire, vente esta noche a pegar carteles con nosotros.

*Apolo [22:22]

Hemos quedado a las once y media en la facultad de derecho.

*Apolo [22:23]

No te escaquees, que no tienes excusa, y te da tiempo de llegar.

* * *

El moreno suspiró y con pesadez le escribió una respuesta

* * *

*Yo [22:38]

pufffffffffff…..

*Yo [22:38]

esta bien

* * *

Bloqueó el teléfono, aunque al tiempo le volvió a vibrar en la mano. Habían escrito en el grupo.

* * *

**LES AMIS DE L'ABC**

*Apolo [22:39]

Grantaire viene también.

* * *

El aludido suspiró y volvió a bloquear el móvil. Tenía que estar en la facultad de derecho en menos de una hora, aunque con el metro llegaba en menos de veinte minutos. Lo único es que también quería ducharse. Y comer algo también sería lo suyo. Volvió a suspirar y se reclinó en el sofá con pesadez. ¿Quién le mandaría meterse en aquellas cosas? ¡Si él no creía en la posibilidad de cambio!

Al final, acabó incorporándose y caminando hacia el baño. El caso es que siempre era el primero en meterse en esas movidas. ¡Maldito Apolo!

* * *

_… porque Apolo se compadecerá de ellos (a veces)._

Ningún coche quedaba en los aparcamientos de la universidad. Era martes y prácticamente nadie iba a salir por la noche en la zona universitaria. Enjolras fue el único que se bajó en la parada de metro de la universidad, junto a Combeferre y Courfeyrac, que aparte de buenos amigos desde el instituto eran sus compañeros de piso desde que en primero se dieran cuenta que vivir en una residencia era incompatible con ejercer un activismo político regular. O al menos, en la residencia en la que ellos vivían.

El camino a la facultad se les hizo más lento que cuando iban a clase. El silencio reinaba, no deseaban llamar mucho la atención. Enjolras llevaba una mochila donde tenía guardados los carteles, por su parte, Courfeyrac portaba una bolsa de deporte en la que estaba metidas las pancartas. Había tres, pero no había tiempo para pintar nuevas.

— ¿Ese no es el coche de Bahorel? —Preguntó Courfeyrac señalando un vehículo que estaba aparcando frente a la facultad de derecho.

—Creo que sí. —Respondió Combeferre.

No bastó más. Los tres apretaron el paso y llegaron al punto de reunión. Courfeyrac no se había equivocado. Aquel era Bahorel; quien para cuando llegaron, se estaba liando un cigarro.

— ¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche? —Preguntó antes de pasar la lengua por el papel del cigarro para terminar de cerrarlo.

—Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Uno se ocupará de las facultades de letras y otro de las de ciencia. —Enjolras mentiría si dijera que no había estado dándole muchas vueltas a ello.

Finalmente, fue la única opción que veía, tras pensar en la posibilidad de repartirse por equipo "carteles" y equipo "pancartas".

La ventaja de la división elegida era las agrupaciones de la facultad por campos. Donde estaban era la zona de las humanidades, y al otro lado de la rotonda estaban las de ciencias. Sin hablar de aquellas facultades que se encontraban desperdigadas por París.

— ¿Cuatro y cuatro? —Sacó del bolsillo un mechero y se encendió el cigarro.

Bahorel le había pillado un poco desprevenido, porque ni siquiera había hecho los cálculos de cuánto serían en cada grupo con esa división, porque tenía que pensar en la cantidad de facultades que había en cada área, pero afirmó con la cabeza tras haber hecho los cálculos mentales.

—Es también un buen número para ir en coche. —Dejó caer Courfeyrac como si nada, con la mirada hacia la parada de metro por si veía llegar a alguien.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Solo me queréis por el coche. —Bahorel dio unas carcajadas que se mezcló con el humo que expulsaba en ese momento.

—Qué va. ¿Qué haríamos sin tu manejo de los programas de diseño y edición?

—Enjolras tiene razón. Aquí el resto solo sabemos manejar el Paint. —Coincidió Combeferre.

—Tíos, por ahí se acerca alguien. —Señaló Courfeyrac la figura que se acercaba evitando pasar por debajo de la luz de las farolas.

Por precaución, puesto que no se veía de quien se trataba, guardaron los materiales en el asiento trasero del coche de Bahorel. Nunca se sabía con la policía de incógnito. Sin embargo, las precauciones fueron innecesarias. En cuanto estuvo más cerca la figura fue reconocida como Grantaire, quien se había tomado su tiempo para llegar desde el metro hasta el lugar de encuentro.

— ¡Vaya susto nos has dado! —Aquella tensión suscitada en unos momentos hicieron que a Bahorel le dieran ganas de liarse otro cigarro.

— ¿Por qué no vas por la luz como las personas normales? —Esta vez habló Enjolras, quien en lugar de un cigarro, le habían entrado ganas de golpear al recién llegado por el mal rato gratuito.

—No me gusta ir por debajo de las farolas. —Se encogió de hombros, mientras abría la puerta trasera del coche para sentarse y quitarle el paquete de tabaco de liar a Bahorel y liarse uno. —Siempre creo que se me puede caer una bombilla a la cabeza. He oído que una vez le pasó a un chaval que iba por ahí pasando por debajo de farolas.

El comentario con el que Courfeyrac respondió les sacó una risa a los presentes.

—Grantaire, las bombillas se encienden y las manzanas se caen. No mezcles los conceptos.

* * *

_Jugando a policías y revolución._

—Ferre acaba de enviar un mensaje. —Anunció Bahorel sacando el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón.

Se encontraban en la parte trasera de la facultad de la Biología, pegando los carteles en la puerta de la cafetería. Quedaba solamente aquella facultad y la de matemáticas, que estaba algo lejos del resto del campus.

— ¿Qué dice? —Preguntó Feuilly que sujetaba los carteles, mientras Enjolras y Grantaire fijaban los que habían puesto en la pared con la cola.

—Que ha visto un coche de policía dando vueltas por aquí.

Se miraron entre ellos, salvo Enjolras que siguió pegando los carteles y cuando terminó, les miró.

— ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Vamos a terminar de pegar carteles!

— ¿Acaso no has oído a Bahorel, Apolo?

—Sí que le he escuchado. ¡Y no me llames Apolo! —Enjolras se acercó a Feuilly y le cogió los carteles. —Tenemos dos opciones: pegamos los carteles y nos libramos de ellos o volvemos al coche y nos arriesgamos a que nos pillen.

—No tienen por qué pillarnos. —Comentó Feuilly.

Que le pillaran pegando carteles no era su plan para una noche.

—El coche está en la avenida. Seguro que habrá un coche policía por allí cerca. —Respondió Enjolras dirigiéndose hacia la facultad de matemáticas.

No muy convencidos con aquello, siguieron a Enjolras.

—Enviad un mensaje por el grupo diciendo que vamos a matemáticas. Por precaución. —Volvió a hablar.

Bahorel, que seguía con el teléfono en la mano, fue quien escribió el mensaje.

En lugar de ir de manera directa, tomaron un rodeo, caminando por la zona residencia, en silencio y atentos por si escuchaban alguna sirena de policía.

—El procedimiento —empezó Enjolras cuando ya estaban en frente de la facultad— es el de siempre. Si vemos algún policía, o un coche de patrulla, soltamos todo y salimos corriendo.

—Aplícate el cuento. La última vez casi te pillan porque no habías terminado de pegar un par. —Recordó Feuilly, cogiendo una parte de los carteles. — ¿Vamos por la fachada delantera primera?

—Sí, aquí hay más luz. Tenemos que aprovechar que no hay nadie cerca. —Respondió Enjolras pasándole uno de los rodillos para la cola a Grantaire, que llevaba las manos muy vacías.

—Perfecto. —Bahorel dejó el cubo de cola en el suelo y echó una mano para colocar los carteles. — ¡Vamos, R! ¡Con más alegría!

—Sí, sí. Luego podríamos ir a tomar algo.

— ¿De verdad estás pensando en eso ahora, Grantaire?

—Nunca dejo de pensar en darme una buena juerga, Enjolras.

—Ponte a pegar carteles, anda.

—Sí, sire.

Enjolras bufó, mirando el móvil mientras Bahorel y Grantaire terminaban de pegar los carteles.

—El otro equipo ya ha terminado. —Anunció.

—Por la parte trasera no he visto a nadie. —Feuilly llegó con una sonrisa.

—Pues vamos rápido.

Corrieron por el lado de la facultad que no daba a la carretera, por si se topaban con alguna patrulla por el camino. Quedaba muy poco para terminar. Enjolras y Feuilly colocaron los carteles y Bahorel y Grantaire, como antes, se dedicaron a pegarlos.

— ¡Eh, vosotros! ¡¿Qué hacéis?!

Cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron a tres policías caminando hacia ellos. Les habían pillado y con las manos en la masa. Aquello era una multa seguro.

—Chicos, ya sabéis, ¡corred! —Gritó Enjolras.

Y no hizo falta ninguna indicación más. Los cuatro salieron corriendo. Los carteles que no habían sido pegados cayeron al suelo y fueron pisado por los que corrían.

— ¡Vamos al coche! ¡Deprisa! —Gritó Bahorel.

En lugar de antes, que fueron dando un rodeo, esta vez corrieron directamente hacia la avenida principal, saltando por la barrera que separaba el carril bus del resto de carriles, y aprovechando la nula circulación de vehículos a esas horas de la noche, corrieron por la carretera pasando la rotonda. A las espaldas escuchaban como los policías les perseguían.

— ¡Bahorel! ¡¿Llevas las llaves a mano?!

— ¡Sí! ¡No os preocupéis!

Corrieron hasta la facultad de derecho, y Bahorel, como pudo, abrió el coche.

— ¡Vamos, todos dentro!

Según fueron llegando al coche, fueron entrando. El último fue Grantaire, quien cerraba la puerta al mismo tiempo que Bahorel pisaba el acelerados para salir corriendo de allí.

—Da un rodeo. Por si alguien nos empieza a seguir.

Las palabras de Enjolras fueron las únicas que se escucharon en un buen rato.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

**Luz de bengalas y aroma a petardos.**

_Pique de titanes_

Entraban en la semana de la recta final, quedaba una semana justa para la huelga y aquel último trabajo de cara al día señalado era el más importante.

Y era por ello que Enjolras no comprendía como había acabado haciendo pasaclases con Grantaire. No lo entiende, porque Grantaire, por mucho que diga, no es el mejor compañero para hacer llamamientos. Otro gallo cantaría si en lugar de ir a la huelga, reivindicaran ir a una fiesta o algo por el estilo.

Acaban de terminar la facultad de medicina, donde vieron a Joly en una actitud estudiantil, tomando apuntes. Era gracioso verle, intentando aparentar normalidad, aunque no podía evitar soltar una sonrisilla al escuchar a Enjolras.

Porque en todo aquel recorrido había sido Enjolras el que había hablado, el que había dado la charla siempre.

— ¡Enjolras! ¡Déjame hablar en la siguiente clase! —Pidió R por vigésimo novena vez mientras ambos entraban en la facultad de Telecomunicaciones.

Enjolras se dirigió a la parte de las clases, cruzando el hall de la facultad con paso firme, que contrastaba con el caminar despreocupado de su compañero.

—No.

—Pero, ¡Enjolras! —Se le adelantó para mirarle. — ¡Vamos! ¡Me sé de memoria tu discurso!

—A ti no te tomarán en serio.

—Pues anda que a ti te hacen mucho caso.

Enjolras suspiró y miró las clases que tenían por delante. Grantaire no dejaría de darle por saco hasta que no le dejara entrar y hablar.

—Está bien. Hablarás en la siguiente.

El otro muchacho simplemente sonrió acercándose a la primera clase, la que tenían más cerca. Con dos golpes secos llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla. Toda la clase, incluido el profesor, se volvieron a la puerta y miraron a Grantaire, que se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y a Enjolras, que miraba la clase detrás del cuerpo del primero.

— ¡Buenas tardes! — Saludó el chico de Bellas artes. — Veníamos a decir unas cosas sobre la próxima huelga. ¿Nos dejaría?

Aunque no lo tenía en frente, Enjolras podía asegurar que Grantaire había sonreído al terminar de hablar.

—Ah… —El profesor, relativamente joven, miró a sus alumnos antes de dar alguna respuesta. —Claro, sí, pasad.

Y para dejarles más a su bola, se bajó de la tarima y fue a sentarse al final de la clase.

Grantaire entró y se quitó la mochila que llevaba a su hombro, dejándola tirada en el suelo a medida que se subía a la tarima, frente a la mirada juzgadora de Enjolras. ¿Por qué R tenía que tener esa manera de marcar territorio?

—Bueno, chicos. —Comenzó Grantiare, y más que una charla sobre la huelga a una clase de universidad, parecía que iba a dar un show en un teatro. —Si habéis tenido suerte, seguro que habréis visto nuestros carteles llamando a la huelga del miércoles que viene. —Se paseaba por la tarima como si fuera su medio natural. —Pero, no esto muy seguro de cuán puestos estáis sobre los motivos de la huelga. —Echó una mirada a todos antes de volver a hablar. —Los aumentos de los precios de la matrícula, que bueno, no podemos quejarnos comparados con otros países, pero eso no quita que para ser jóvenes, que por nuestras edades, estamos recién emancipados de nuestros padres y que también podríamos asumir nosotros mismo, no sean abusivos.

Tras pasearse, se sentó en la mesa del profesor, mirando de reojo la pizarra antes de seguir hablando. Grantaire se despistaba mucho para el gusto de Enjolras.

—Por no hablar del coste de materiales para clase como pueden ser desde manuales para llevar a cabo una asignatura, o incluso el precio de las fotocopias o el comer en la cafetería. Que por cierto, tenéis la mejor cerveza de todo el campus. —Grantaire, de reojo, vio como Enjolras se llevaba una mano a la frente por el comentario innecesario, por lo que prefirió seguir con la charla.

—Sin hablar de las becas, o las ayudas para el transporte o los pisos universitarios. Es por todo ello que se ha convocado una huelga, para el miércoles que viene, como os he dicho al principio. Sin embargo, el día de huelga no es un día para quedarse en casita, o tomando una cerveza a la salud de algún profesor. —Aquel comentario sacó risas por parte de la clase. —Sino que sería positivo que acudierais a la manifestación que hay convocada a las cuatro de la tarde en el Campo de Marte. Y ya no os molesto más, muchas gracias.

Y de la misma manera que había entrado, salió del aula recogiendo la mochila.

Enjolras salió el primero, siendo Grantaire quién cerró la puerta y dejando una clase llena de murmullos que contrastaba con el silencio que se había generado mientras R hablaba.

—Te lo tomas a broma y no te toman en serio. —Comentó Enjolras cuando ya se había cerrado la puerta.

—Pues a mí me parece que ha ido bien.

El joven rubio puso los ojos en blanco, dirigiéndose a la siguiente clase.

—Y se te ha olvidado comentar la lucha que tenemos para devolverle a esta universidad su libertad de expresión.

—Apolo, si a esa gente le importara la libertad de expresión estarían con nosotros. No se me ha olvidado, simplemente he preferido hacer mención a otros temas que me parecían más importantes.

—Primero, no me llames Apolo. Y segundo, ¿temas más importantes? ¿Cómo la cerveza de esta facultad?

Grantaire le hubiera respondido de manera afirmativa, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por alguien que avanzaba detrás de ellos.

—Disculpad, chicos. —Ambos se dieron la vuelta, era un guardia de seguridad del campus. —Me vais a tener que acompañar a fuera. No podéis interrumpir las clases del modo que los estáis haciendo.

—Los profesores nos dan permiso para entrar y hablar. —Responidó Enjolras, cruzándose de brazos.

—No importa. Son órdenes de arriba.

— ¿De la misma persona que no quiere que peguemos carteles? —Esta vez, quien habló fue Grantaire.

El guardia de seguridad simplemente sonrió, colocando los brazos en jarra.

—Está bien, ya nos vamos. —Enjolras tuvo que acabar cediendo, porque no era una buena idea enfadar a alguien de la seguridad de la universidad. Ya la liarían parda el día de la huelga. —Vamos, Grantaire.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, ambos se dirigieron a la salida del edificio.

* * *

_Café a las siete y media_

Tras intentar ir a otras facultades, para seguir informando a los compañeros acerca de la huelga y no poder hacerlo por la presencia de más guardias de seguridad esperando a por ellos en las distintas entradas de las facultades. Y cuando conseguían entrar, sorteándolos, puesto que les preguntaba por los motivos de entrada, parecía que los olía y se los encontraban por los pasillos, lo que les obligaba a cambiar de rumbo. ¿Cuánto presupuesto había sido destinado para seguridad? ¡Y no había para pintar las clases de las facultades que estaban hechos una pena!

Por ello, y enfadado con toda la universidad, Enjolras propuso que fueran al Musain para terminar aquel largo día, en lugar de tomar algo en alguna cafetería del campus. Y Grantaire, por supuesto, no se opuso.

Utilizando el metro, fueron al Distrito XI, el de Popincourt, donde estaba el Musain, muy cerca de la Plaza de la República y debajo del bloque de pisos en el que vivía Grantaire.

—Vaya caras traéis, chicos. ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —Preguntó el dueño del Musain, Mabeuf, mientras les servía de manera automática de manera automática aquello que siempre consumía, café para Enjolras y una cerveza para Grantaire.

—Ya no podemos ni entrar en las facultades.

Mabeuf alzó una ceja ante aquellas palabras.

—Enjolras exagera, eso suena como si nos hubieran expulsado. —Habló Grantaire esta vez, antes de darle un trago a la cerveza y explicar mejor lo que había sucedido, mientras el otro le daba vueltas con la cucharilla al café. —No nos han dejado hacer pasaclases. Han llamado a los de seguridad y como nos conocen, nos han tenido en el punto de mira y no nos han dejado entrar en las clases…

—Seguro que los has llamado el profesor ese de la facultad de derecho que no nos ha dejado entrar en su aula. Seguro.

Atendiendo a otros clientes, Mabeuf le escuchaba hablar indignado, y esperó a que los nuevos clientes se fueran a sus mesas, para volver a acercarse a los chicos.

— ¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso en vuestra odisea por llevar algo de movimiento a las aulas?

—Repartir panfletos. —Enjolras respondió de manera rápida, cogiendo la taza de café en el platillo para beber un poco.

— ¿Quién se va a encargar en escribirlos?

El tono empleado por Grantaire parecía dejar claro que no contaran con él para esas cosas. El muchacho se podía encargar de pintar, pero escribir esa clase de cosas era otro cantar muy distinto a sus cualidades.

—Si tuviéramos tiempo le diría a Jehan que escribiera algo bonito, pero en vista de que quiero imprimirlos mañana antes de entrar en clase y dejaros repartiendo a ti, a Marius, a Bossuet y a Bahorel pues supongo que Ferre y yo lo redactaremos esta noche. Tampoco tardamos tanto.

La ceja de Grantaire fue alzándose a medida que Enjolras hablaba. ¿Por qué le tenía que meter en esas cosas? ¿Repartir a primera hora? Eso implicaba que tenía que estar en la universidad antes de las nueve de la mañana. ¿Acaso Enjolras le odiaba?

— ¿Por qué me metes en ese grupo?

—Mañana no tienes clase por la mañana, y aunque la tuvieras, seguro que no irías.

A pesar de que tenía razón, eso no era excusas, quizás, podría tener otras cosas que hacer. Cosas más importante, como tener vida social. Aun así, Grantaire puso los ojos en blanco, lo que para Enjolras significó que iría.

—Este curso está siendo bastante movidito, ¿eh? —Habló de nuevo el rubio, tras unos minutos sin decir nada, en los que estuvo mirando le móvil para responder unos mensajes en distintos grupos.

—Pues sí, ya era hora de que esto se pusiera interesante.

—Demasiado interesante me parece que se está poniendo… Aunque esto significa que por fin nos están escuchando, y que nos temen. —Enjolras sonrió dándole vueltas a lo que quedaba de café en su taza.

—A ver quién teme a quién cuando nos topemos con un grupo de antidisturbios preparados para arremeter.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de Enjolras no se borró, sino que tuvo que Grantaire casi podría jurar que soltó una leve carcajada.

* * *

_Los que están indecisos._

El timbre sonó en la facultad de letras, lo que indicaba que el turno de mañana ya había. Con pesadez, los alumnos de segundo de filología clásica, que normalmente estarían en el turno de tarde, recogieron sus cosas y poco a poco salieron por la puerta. Les habían cambiado el turno a causa de una reunión de departamento que había aquella tarde.

—Cosette, ¿te quedas a comer con nosotros?

La joven miró a su compañera, que siempre se sentaba a su lado en las clases.

—Lo siento, mi padre me está esperando fuera. —La joven sonrió mientras se colgaba el bolso en el hombro y cogía el archivador que siempre llevaba en sus brazos. Se despidió de sus compañeros a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta para luego ir hacia la puerta principal de la facultad.

En el hall aquel día parecía que había bastante ajetreo, un joven estaba subido a uno de los bancos y hablaba sobre la huelga. Esas cosas nunca le habían interesado a Cosette, en casa pocas veces se hablaba de política, y la joven no tenía una clara postura sobre los motivos de la huelga, por el momento tenía intención de ir a clase.

Esquivando a la gente intentó llegar a la puerta, aunque fue intercedida por un joven que le entregó un panfleto. En negrita, y siendo el encabezado, todo un llamamiento a no ir a clase. Cuando la muchacha volvió a mirar quien le había dado el papel, se encontró con el chaval que veía casi siempre en la cafetería, y no pudo evitar sonreír notando como las mejillas le comenzaban a arder.

—Espero verte el día de la huelga. —Le habló con una sonrisa, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—Sí… Gracias… —No sabía exactamente qué estaba agradeciendo, pero fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

El chico sonrió, como si quisiera volver a hablar de nuevo, aunque no pronunció ninguna nueva palabra, en lugar de eso, fue llamado por otros de los que repartían panfletos.

— ¡Eh, Marius! —Ambos se volvieron a la voz que sonó por encima de la del rubio que hablaba subido al banco, y que dedicó una mala mirada a este. —Vamos arriba. Todavía tenemos mucho que repartir.

— ¡Voy, R! —El llamado Marius miró de nuevo a Cosette, lanzando un suspiro. —Supongo que ya nos veremos por aquí. Nos vemos. —Comentó antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, por donde se había perdido el otro, cuyo apelativo le causó curiosidad a Cosette.

Sin perder más el tiempo, por fin Cosette pudo salir de la facultad. Bajó la escalinata, y en efecto, aparcado en doble fila estaba el coche de su padre. Abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo para dejar tanto la bolsa como el archivador.

—Buenas tardes, papá. —Saludó a tiempo que se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Buenas, Cosette, ¿qué llevas en la mano? —Preguntó su padre, quitando el freno de mano y arrancando el coche.

Abriendo la mano, le mostró a su padre el panfleto que le habían dado, se lo había quedado sin darse cuenta, en lugar de soltarlo atrás con el resto de las cosas.

— ¿Hay huelga? —Preguntó de nuevo, aunque realmente las grandes letras del panfleto daban esa información.

—Eso parece, el miércoles.

— ¿Tienes pensado ir a clase?

Cosette suspiró. No soportaba cuando su padre se ponía en plan abogado con ella y empezaba a hacerle preguntas una tras otra, casi sin dejar que le diera tiempo a respirar.

—Sí, tengo una exposición sobre los últimos años del Imperio Romano. —Respondió bajando la ventanilla de su puerta y apoyándose en el marco para echar una mirada al exterior.

— ¿Es muy importante esa exposición?

—Sí, papá. Sino hago esa exposición pierdo la evaluación continua, que son tres puntos de la nota final.

En la rotonda, el padre de Cosette giró hacia abajo para entrar en la autopista. Ellos vivían al otro lado del Sena, en Montmartre. En vista de que parecía que aquella respuesta había disuadido a su padre de seguir haciendo preguntas, la joven decidió alargar un brazo para encender la radio y sintonizar esa cadena de música actual, que en aquellos momentos emitía una canción que conocía, por lo empezó a cantarla, movimiento el pie de manera rítmica.

En mitad de la segunda estrofa, su padre decidió volver al tema.

—No me gusta que vayas a clase en las huelgas, siempre pasan cosas y pagan justos por pecadores.

—No te preocupes, papá. Nunca me ha pasado nada.

Pero aquella respuesta no le dejó más tranquilo.

* * *

_El día que el Musain estuvo lleno_

La noche del lunes el Musain cerró antes. Era la última reunión antes de la huelga y parecía que nadie se la quería perder. Todo el grupo estaba allí, y Enjolras no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que eso había pasado, por ello, le había pedido a Ferre que hiciera un orden del día para llevar a cabo aquello.

—Bien, me alegro veros a todos, la verdad. Sé que cada uno tenéis vuestra propia personal, por lo que os agradezco que hayáis hecho un hueco para poder pasaros por aquí. —Empezó Enjolras, estaba de pie, con una mano en su teléfono, puesto que aquella no era la única reunión que se celebraba esa noche, y él quería enterarse de todo aunque fuera por mensajería instantánea.

—El primer punto del día son los piquetes de mañana. —Combeferre tomó el relevo de Enjolras, haciendo tamborilear el bolígrafo con el que iba a apuntar los acuerdos contra la mesa que tenía frente a ellos.

—Creo que todos estaremos, ¿no? —Courfeyrac, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza en su mano miró al resto.

Ellos se miraron entre ellos, no muy convencidos de aquella afirmación, mientras comenzaban a hablar entre ellos.

—A ver, ¿quién va a estar el miércoles a las ocho de la mañana en la rotonda? —Como siempre, Ferre era quien tenía que poner orden a aquellas cosas. Pese a las primeras caras, finalmente todos acabaron alzando las manos más o menos al mismo tiempo. —Bien, si no podéis solo tenéis que enviar un mensaje por el grupo.

—Yo propongo que vayamos por las facultades que conocemos. Derecho, letras, medicina, bellas artes… Y si tenemos tiempo nos acercamos a ingenierías y ciencias políticas.

—Enjolras, relájate. —El suspiro de Ferre fue bastante audible por parte de todos.

—Estoy relajado.

—Pues siéntate, hombre. —Esta vez quién habló fue Grantaire, al otro lado de la mesa.

Tardando unos instantes, como si meditara si sentarse o no, Enjolras acabó por tomar asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

La reunión se desarrolló tranquilamente, no hubo demasiado debates porque todos estaban de acuerdo en los puntos principales. Irían por las facultades, entrarían en las clases, y cuando llegara la policía, todos correrían o hacia las facultades, o hacia el metro.

Planearon una ruta: derecho, letras y medicina. Si lograban terminarla sin percances, entonces irían a por otras facultades, pero las principales eran esas que aglutinaban a más personas. Si lograban llamar a más personas, tendrían más fuerzas para poder realizar más cosas.

—Bien, entonces creo que podemos dar por terminada la reunión.

Todos obedecieron rápidamente a Enjolras, levantándose y recogiendo el Musain para no darles más trabajo a Mabeuf. La idea de beber una cerveza se esfumó cuando vieron la hora que era, el metro pronto cerraría y tenían que volver a casa.

* * *

_La pancarta de última hora_

Oficialmente era miércoles. El reloj había ya marcado las doce de la noche y Grantaire se estaba planteando si irse ya a la cama o esperar a ver otro episodio de Modern Family en el portátil. Sin embargo parecía que no iba a ser ni una cosa ni la otra cuando escuchó que llamaban al telefonillo. ¿Quién demonios se presentaba en casa de alguien pasada las doce de la noche?

—Grantaire, ¿nos puedes abrir?

Quién iba a ser, Apolo y sus dos ninfas… Presionó el botón sin saber qué querían Enjolras, Courfeyrac y Combeferre a esas horas y abrió la puerta de casa, esperando a que subieran.

—Buenas noches, R. —Empezó a hablar Combeferre. —Sentimos venir tan tarde, esperamos que no estuvieras durmiendo.

—No, no. ¿Qué pasa? —Apartándose de la puerta hizo que pasaran y directamente fue al salón para sentarse en el sofá.

—Se nos ha olvidado pintar la pancarta para la manifestación de mañana. —Anunció Enjolras dejando en el suelo del salón un trozo de plástico del que siempre utilizaban para pintar.

— ¿Y para eso tenéis que venir a estas horas a mi casa?

—Tú eres el que tiene la pintura para eso. —Esta vez habló Courfeyrac sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá.

Grantaire se tiró en el sofá, derrotado por aquello. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que entrar en bellas artes? Sin embargo al poco tiempo se levantó y caminó hasta el pequeño cuartillo que había en casa y que le servía como estudio donde buscó las pinturas y los pinceles para volver de nuevo al salón.

—Retirad la mesa si queréis que pintemos.

El trío recién llegado sonrió ante las palabras de Grantaire. A saber a qué hora terminarían aquello…


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

**Luz de bengalas y aroma a petardos.**

_El día empieza a las ocho de la mañana_

La primera en llegar a la rotonda en la que se había quedado fue Éponine. Tras llevar a su hermano al instituto, ignorando las suplicas de éste de que él también quería ir a la huelga, lo cierto es que era demasiado pequeño para poder declararse en huelga, tendría que esperar a subir un par de curso para poder ir, aunque ya pudiera presumir de estar organizando a sus compañeros para que bajen aquella norma injusta y todo el instituto pudiera ir a la huelga.

También se aseguró de que su otra hermana se quedara en casa bien, ella sí tenía derecho a huelga, derecho que aprovechó, sin embargo no pensaba organizarse, prefiriéndose quedarse en el hogar.

Salió del metro con una mochila a su hombro donde guardaba cosas básicas: una libreta, la cartera, el estuche y un libro. Se asomó para ver si veía algún coche policía, pero por el momento no había nadie, lo que no la tranquilizó ni por asomo. Podían estar de paisanos.

Cruzó la calle para llegar a la rotonda, en la cual solían realizarse algunos eventos, y parecía una especie de pequeño parque en el cual había incluso bancos para sentarse, cosa que hizo la chica.

Sacó el móvil y a través del grupo informó que a estaba en el punto de reunión. Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar, el primero fue Enjolras, que informaba que estaba a cinco paradas de metro de la universidad con Combeferre, Coufeyrac y Grantaire, los que más cerca estaban, por lo que pudo ver cuando más gente le respondieron. Bahorel todavía no había salido de casa, Joly estaba en un atasco en el autobús, Marius estaba de camino, que el metro de su línea se había retrasado, Jehan estaba de camino, en el coche de su padre y Feuilly estaba a punto de entrar en el metro. Cuando Bossuet no respondió se imaginaron que estaría conduciendo en aquellos momentos.

En efecto, Enjolras, junto a los otros tres, fueron los primeros en aparecer. Salieron del metro, y realizaron el mismo gesto que la chica, mirar si veían algún coche de patrulla u algún coche sospechoso en general, al no ver nada, cruzaron más tranquilo la calle hasta llegar a la rotonda donde estaba ella.

— ¿Cómo es que habéis venido los cuatro? —Preguntó Éponine sin levantarse del banco.

—Nos quedamos casi toda la noche con la pancarta de cabecera para la huelga, que se nos olvidó por completo con todo el lío de la policía. —Explicó Courfeyrac dejando caer en el banco.

—Eso explica la cara de sueño que tenéis. He traído un termo de café. ¿Queréis?

—Por favor. —Ferre fue el siguiente en tomar asiento.

Para Grantaire, llegar al banco era demasiado, y se dejó caer en el suelo. Se hubiera tumbado, pero le parecía demasiado. Éponine sacó el termo de café de la mochila y llenó el vaso que traía antes de pasárselo a Ferre, el que tenía más cerca.

—A ver… Espero que no tarden mucho… ¿Has visto mucha gente, Éponine? —Enjolras habló una vez había bebido del vaso de café antes de pasárselo a Grantaire, era el único que no se había sentado y permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia los autobuses que pasaban, viendo como apenas iba gente, cuando por aquellas horas solían ir llenos, y lo sabía de primera mano porque él era uno de esos estudiantes que solían ir a bus a la universidad.

— ¡Qué va! Parece que nos vamos a encontrar pocas personas… ¿Aunque por la huelga o por el miedo generado de que ocurra algo ahora que la policía está por aquí dando vuelvas?

— ¿Policía? —Preguntó de nuevo Enjolras.

—Bueno… ¿No te parece raro que un simple guardia de seguridad tenga tanto poder? No sé… —Se encogió de hombros. Éponine en parte por culpa de su familia, había tenido que aprender las maneras de un policía a la hora de trabajar, no precisamente porque viniera de familia de policía.

Enjolras se quedó pensando. Realmente no era la primera vez que llegaba aquella conclusión a sus oídos, Feuilly y Bahorel se la habían estado comentando a lo largo de aquellos días.

—Si tenemos a un policía de incógnito entonces la policía aparecerá por aquí, incluso puede que ya esté aquí.

— ¡Estupendo! ¡Lo que deseaba escuchar cuando esto a punto de caerme de sueño! —La voz de Grantaire sonó irónica mientras le pasaba el vaso a Éponine para que esta cerrara el termo y lo pudiera volver a guardar en la mochila. —En serio, como venga la policía, yo dejo que me cojan. A la mierda todo.

—Con lo pesado que eres seguro que la policía te suelta a las dos horas… —Comentó Courfeyrac tirado sobre el reposabrazos del brazos.

— ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Que todavía nos queda un largo día por delante!

—Enjolras, deja de tener tanta energía.

Y finalmente Grantaire se acabó tumbando en el suelo a lo largo, completamente estirado y utilizando la mochila que llevaba de almohada. Una almohada blandita porque dentro iba la pancarta. ¡Jodida pancarta!

* * *

_¡A la huelga, compañera!_

Cosette estaba sentada en segunda fila tomando nota sobre la clase de mitología. La profesora había puesto una presentación y estaba hablando sobre las relaciones entre los mitos griegos y romanos y la evolución de estos con respecto a los intereses de las distintas culturas.

Fuera del aula se escuchaba bastante jaleo, algo fuera de lo habitual en los días normales, pero aquel día no era un día normal. Era un día de huelga y así lo estaban demostrando. Sin embargo, la profesora se estaba mostrando ajena a aquello, ni siquiera había hecho algún comentario a aquel día desde que se había anunciado la huelga.

Mientras la profesora explicaba el mito de Nix, y como el nombre había ido evolucionando a través del tiempo, alguien llamó a la puerta, y como si todos estuvieran esperando ese momento, soltaron el bolígrafo y miraron a la puerta a la vez que esta se abría.

—Buenos días, profesora. Veníamos a avisar que estamos de huelga, ¿podemos decir unas palabras? —Cosette miró. La puerta estaba entreabierta y por ella se asomaba un joven de cabello rubio, el mismo que estaba hablando subido a un banco el día que le dieron el panfleto llamando a la huelga.

—Creo que todos los que estamos aquí somos consciente de que hay una huelga. —La profesora se acercó a la puerta con intenciones de cerrarla. —Le pediría que se marchara.

— ¡Solo queremos hablaros de los motivos por los que se está llevando a cabo la huelga!

Desde su posición, Cosette pudo ver como el chico había puesto un pie en medio de la puerta para evitar que se cerrara la puerta en su cara, mientras intentaba ser apartado por un chico desde atrás, aunque no podía ver quién era.

— ¿Acaso no tenéis prohibidos realizar actividades reivindicativas que interrumpan la actividad normal de la clase?

El gesto del chico se endureció, y abrió de nuevo la puerta bruscamente. La profesora parecía que en cualquier momento se tiraría a los pelos del alumno.

—Vamos, profesora. —Una voz vino del interior del aula. Se trataba de un alumno sentado al final de la clase. —Deje que el chico diga lo que tenga que decir. No nos va a dejar hasta que hable.

Aquello solo enfadó más a la docente, aunque se apartó de la puerta, queriendo evitar, al menos en apariencia, un conflicto con aquel grupo de rebeldes.

Cosette dejó el bolígrafo dentro del estuche, mientras veía como entraban varios jóvenes, entre ellos, el chico que le había repartido el panfleto aquel día. Casi todos se subieron a la tarima, mientras otros ocupaban un lugar cercano a la puerta. La parte frontal del aula se encontraba ocupada por todo el grupo y, por lo que pudo ver mientras entraban, todavía quedaban algunos fuera.

— ¡Buenos días, compañeros! —Anunció el joven rubio, aunque pronto fue interrumpido por el chico del otro día, que le susurró algo. El joven suspiró, reticente, aunque se apartó un poco, apoyándose en la mesa del docente, casi sentándose en ella.

—Como habéis escuchado, y posiblemente sepáis, hoy estamos de huelga. —Empezó el otro, ocupando el lugar en el que antes estaba el otro. —Pero, ¿realmente sabéis por qué hacemos esta huelga?

Utilizando los mismos argumentos que venían en el panfleto que le había dado, y que ella todavía conservaba dentro de la carpeta, el joven fue desarrollando punto por punto las deficiencias que sufría el sistema educativo francés. La mayoría de los que estaban en clase escuchaban atentos al chico.

—Y bueno, pese a que hayáis venido, lo cierto es que todavía podéis uniros a nosotros para luchar contras todas estas injusticias que sufrimos todos los días y que, con el paso del tiempo, empeoraran. —Llegados a esta parte del discurso, comenzó a mirar a toda el aula, para acaba deteniéndose en ella. Y Cosette pudo jurar haber visto lanzar al chico un suspiro que le hizo apartar la mirada de la tarima y concentrarla en una chica de cabello rubio y muy rizado que salía del aula, el único movimiento que había habido en toda la charla.

Conocía a aquella chica.

Sin embargo no pudo detenerse mucho en pensar en ella, porque alguien se levantaba. Era el chico que había convencido a la profesora de que dejara entrar a aquel grupo. Este, por su parte, respondió aplaudiendo al joven, quizás pretendiendo animar a otros, cosa que lograron.

Una chica se levantó, y detrás otro chico. Cosette podía ver la mirada sorprendida de la profesora ante aquel gesto, mientras concentraba la mirada en el panfleto, que se dejaba ver detrás de la carpeta semitransparente. A su padre aquello no le iba a gustar nada.

Recogió las cosas y se levantó del asiento. Era la última que tenía pinta de salir de aquella clase. Varios chicos se le acercaron, agradeciéndole el gesto, aunque fue el que había estado hablando, quien la sacó del gran grupo que se había formado en torno a los recién allegados.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó, mientras de fondo se escuchaba al chico que había llamado a la puerta dando indicaciones sobre las próximas facultades.

—Cosette. —Y sonaba sorprendida, porque todo aquello era nuevo para ella. ¿Y ahora qué iban a hacer?

—Yo soy Marius.

* * *

_La magia de la policía_

El campus estaba abarrotado. Gritos se escuchaban por todo el sitio. Los puños se alzaban y las pilas del megáfono se gastaban. Las bengalas estaban guardadas en las distintas mochilas, ya se utilizarían a la tarde, cuando la plaza de la República se llenara de personas, y no en aquel sitio, en el que apenas lograban superar las doscientas personas.

Normalmente había muchas menos personas. Podían darse con un canto en los dientes.

A la cabecera iban todos ellos, llevando la pancarta reivindicativa que habían hecho Combeferre, Coufeyrac, Enjolras y Grantaire la noche anterior, y delante de ella, iban Enjolras y Jehan. El primero iba con el megáfono, diciendo las consignas que le iba diciendo la segunda.

Detrás iba el resto.

Estaban llegando a la rotonda que servía de concentración en aquellos días de huelga, cuando vieron llegar por la carretera que llevaba al otro lado del Sena varios furgones de la policía que se estacionaron en medio de la calle, y de los que salieron los policías, colocándose los cascos y preparándose para cargar.

Aquello ocasionó que los gritos fueran descendiendo, aunque Enjolras parecía ajeno a esto y seguía a los suyo. Tuvo que salir Combeferre del bloque, adelantar a la pancarta y acercarse a su amigo. El resto del grupo de les amis imitó este gesto y pronto la manifestación improvisada se detuvo.

—Enjolras, la policía está allí. —Señaló Combeferre lo que tenían delante, aunque sin mirar demasiado. Nunca se sabía lo que estaría pensando la policía.

—Siempre está. —Respondió este, mientras apagaba el megáfono para ahorrar pilas, y lo dejaba a los pies, entre sus piernas. Aunque parecía que no, aquel trasto pesaba.

—Ya, pero por nuestra parte no siempre hay tanta gente.

—Por eso mismo tenemos que seguir. ¡Hoy tenemos fuerzas! —Esta vez fue Bahorel quien habló.

Combeferre se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Hablar con ellos a veces era como hablar con niños.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Las miradas se dirigieron a la chica que había lanzado aquella pregunta. Era la joven que había salido de la clase junto al resto de sus compañeros en la facultad de letras y que no se había separado de Marius. Si mal no habían escuchado se llamaba Cosette.

—La policía ha venido, —quién tomó la palabra fue Feuilly, desde el otro lado del círculo improvisado— si continuamos con esto, podemos caer en altercado público y la policía está preparada para cargar.

— ¡Entonces tenemos que irnos!

Enjolras ignoró las palabras de Cosette, empeñado en llevar aquello hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Si pasa algo sólo hay que correr hacia las facultades. La policía no puede entrar sin autorización del rector. —Y se agachó para coger el megáfono.

Por fortuna, Combeferre seguía allí, y seguía tan lúcido como siempre. Colocó una mano en el megáfono, impidiendo que Enjolras pudiera alzarlo, y ganándose la mirada de éste, una mirada algo molesta.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Piensa un poco, Enjolras. Si hacemos que la policía se lance a por nosotros ahora perderemos a toda ésta gente para siempre y solo lograremos darles la razón de que somos unos descerebrados. —Enjolras dirigió una mirada hacia aquel bloque que se había creado. —El sentimiento de Cosette es compartido por la mayoría de ellos, que no entienden por qué la policía ha venido. Además, ¿cuántos creen que saben que deben corren a las facultades?

Tamborileando los dedos contra la superficie de plástico, Enjolras se quedó pensando aquellas palabras, mientras notaba que era el centro de atención de aquel pequeño grupo.

—Esta noche.

—Esta noche. —Y Combeferre no sabía por qué Enjolras tenía tantas ganas de ser detenido, otra vez.

Saliendo del grupito formado, Enjolras se acercó al bloque, alzando el megáfono, antes de encenderlo para volver a hablar, carraspeando para llamar la atención de todos ellos.

— ¡Compañeros y compañeras! ¡Esto se termina aquí, por ahora! ¡La policía está allí y no vamos a arriesgarnos! ¡Así que nos disolvemos!

—Qué pena desaprovechar un bloque como esté…

—Ya llegarán otros, Bahorel. —Respondió Feuilly, antes de seguir escuchando a Enjolras.

— ¡Este es solo el primer paso de la lucha! ¡La verdadera se librará esta tarde en las calles de Paris! ¡Nos vemos esta tarde a las cuatro en el Campo de Marte! ¡Buscad nuestro bloque para que vayamos todos juntos!

Courfeyrac y Jehan se apresuraron a recoger la pancarta que los chavales que la llevaban no sabían dónde dejar.

— ¡Tened cuidado y nos vemos esta tarde!

De los estudiantes salieron numerosos aplausos, a los que se sumaron los propios organizadores de aquella manifestación improvisada antes de que poco a poco se fueran dispersando.

Sin fiarse demasiado de la actitud de la policía, el grupo se metió en una de las facultades, la más cercana que era la de psicología.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Preguntó Joly mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los bancos que había pegados a la pared. Estaba sudando, seguro que acabaría cogiendo algún resfriado o algo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Grantaire, tomando asiento a su lado.

—Las una y media. —Combeferre respondió con rapidez, mirando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca.

—Podríamos ir al centro y comer. —Propuso Bahorel, quien desde hacía bastante que tenía hambre, aunque el bullicio de ver a tanta gente había logrado que se le olvidara. Ahora las tripas atacaban y reclamaba comida.

Aquel plan no parecía tan mal. Además, debían de comer antes de ir al Campo de Marte.

— ¿No os habréis traído alguno el coche, verdad? —La voz de Éponine se escuchó mientras salían de la facultad.

Algunos ya iban comentando qué sitio era el mejor calidad comida-cerveza-precio.

— Yo, ¿por? —Quién respondió fue Bahorel, acercándose a la joven rubia.

—Tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermano. Hoy no tiene clases por la tarde, y no creo que el metro sea lo suficiente rápido como para ir a Vincennes, recoger a mi hermano y que me dé tiempo a comer antes de irnos a la manifestación… —Arrugó la nariz inconforme con las perspectiva que tenía delante.

—No hacía falta que dijeras tanto, con solo decir que tenías que ir a por Gavroche bastaba. —Bahorel soltó una carcajada mientras sacaba del bolsillo de los vaqueros las llaves del coche y le pasaba el otro brazo a la joven por los hombros.

— ¿Gavroche viene a la manifestación? —Preguntó Enjolras. Aquel pequeñajo le caía bastante bien.

—Sí, y por eso quiero ir a recogerle. No quiero que se pierda entre toda la gente que puede ir esta tarde.

—Pues no se habla más. Nosotros vamos a por el enano y nos vemos donde hemos dicho, ¿no? —Quiso confirmar Bahorel cuando ya estaban fuera del edificio. Él tenía el coche por la parte trasera de las facultades, por lo que allí se separaban del resto.

—Exacto, aunque seguro que llegaréis antes. —Respondió Grantaire.

Y cada uno fue por su camino.

* * *

_¿La revolución francesa?_

El lugar elegido para comer era un local en el que tenías que pedías la comida a través de una hoja y luego te tocaba levantarte a recoger el pedido. Tal y como había vaticinado Grantaire, Bahorel, Éponine y Gavroche habían llegado los primeros y se habían dedicado a preparar las mesas para cuando llegaran el resto.

El pedir comida fue una batalla campal, porque a quién le tocaba tomar nota, Courfeyrac, que se había ofrecido a ello, no se enteraba de nada y lo único que tenía claro era su propio pedido.

— ¡A ver! ¡Orden, orden! —Combeferre alzó la voz, mientras se levantaba de su taburete, alzando las manos. Aquello era peor que una reunión en el Musain.

Sin embargo, mientras que en el bar aquello funcionaba, en aquel momento mandaba el hambre y apenas logró controlar a aquellas fieras.

Tras un rato con aquello, por fin Courfeyrac tenía el pedido, y ahora le tocaba a Grantaire llevarlo.

—Es mi deber como miembro de la comisión de llevar tiquets a mostradores. —Confirmó luciendo el papelito que estaba lleno de garabatos. —Único miembro.

—Creo que es la única comisión en la que estás por gusto. —Comentó Enjolras, apoyando el codo en la mesa.

—Que va, también estoy muy gustoso en la de "Cerveza el sábado noche", aunque en esa estoy con Courfeyrac y Bahorel. —Y sin dar tiempo a que el otro respondiera, ya se había ido.

El grupo al completo estaba allí, e incluso había una nueva presencia. Cosette se había sumado a la comida, curiosa por saber más acerca de aquel grupo y de la labor que realizaban en la universidad, cosa que entre Marius y Feuilly se encargaron de contarle.

Por su parte, Enjolras hablaba con Combeferre y Courfeyrac sobre la ruta que iba a tomar la manifestación de aquella tarde y qué momento aprovecharían para liarla como tenían pensado hacer. Si aquella mañana ya había acudido gente, no querían pensar qué les depararía a la tarde, que también estaban convocados el resto de sectores de la educación, otros centros y hasta los profesores.

A ninguno se le paso la sonrisa que Grantaire tenía al volver a la mesa, aunque tampoco era raro en este que por el camino le hubiera ocurrido cualquier cosa. Volvió a ocupar su lugar al lado de Éponine, y empezó a hablar con Gavroche sobre cómo le iban las clases.

Poco después, se levantó del asiento, de nuevo.

—Voy al baño, Enjolras, te nombro miembro honorífico de la comisión de traer la comida desde el mostrador en mi ausencia.

— ¿Y por qué yo?

—Para que te olvides un rato de la huelga y estés atento a otra cosa.

—Lo que sea… —Puso los ojos en blanco, porque a veces era imposible saber lo que a Grantaire se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Que no se te suba el cargo a la cabeza, ya irás a ascendiendo poco a poco como yo. —Comentó antes de irse definitivamente al baño.

Y Enjolras no tardó mucho en ver que le tocaba desempeñar su función como miembro de la comisión esa que Grantaire había creado en tres segundos.

— ¡El pedido de la Revolución francesa! ¿La Revolución francesa?

El grupo calló al instante y todas las miradas se dirigieron al joven rubio que no se creía que el otro hubiera llamado aquella mesa de aquel modo.

— ¿La Revolución francesa? —Volvió a repetir el camarero por el micrófono.

—Enjolras, creo que va por ti. —Habló Bossuet, desde el otro lado de la mesa, intentando aguantarse la risa.

—Esta me la paga este. —Recogiendo aquel orgullo que le quedaba, se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al mostrador.

Obviamente, todos los que estaban en aquel local habían escuchado como el camarero había referido a aquel pedido como si fuera para la Revolución francesa, y la curiosidad les podía, por lo que cuando Enjolras atravesó el sitio se le quedaron mirando.

Posiblemente si llevara el megáfono o algunas de las cartulinas pidiendo menos recortes o la denegación al máster que había acabado siendo denominado "máster coca-cola", hubiera ido con más tranquilidad, pero no. En aquellos momentos, se sentía desnudo teniendo que responder ante aquel nombre tan importante.

— ¿La Revolución francesa? —Dijo el camarero, esperando confirmación.

—Ese es el idiota de mi compañero. Yo soy la comuna de París. —Respondió con el mismo tono que empleaba cuando se acercaba a algún compañero de la universidad por los pasillos y le detenía para comentarle que había una huelga a la que tenía que acudir sin falta.

La otra camarera se le quedó mirando, y mientras el primero sacaba la bandeja con el pedido, esta cogió un plato de patatas con queso y bacon que había encima de la barra y lo puso en la bandeja de Enjolras.

— ¿Venís de la manifestación en la universidad? —Comentó la muchacha.

—Sí, y esta tarde a la del Campo de Marte. —Enjolras no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa, no llevaban nada que indicaran que había ido a la manifestación. El megáfono y las bolsas con la pancarta y las bengalas la habían metido en el maletero del coche de Bahorel.

Por lo que le era desconocido cómo la muchacha sabía de aquello. ¿Acaso habían estado hablando demasiado alto?

—Esta tarde sí iré, termino con el tiempo justo. —Y fue en ese momento cuando vio la cara de desconcierto que tenía Enjolras. —Me diste un panfleto el otro día, supongo que con tanta gente a la que le dais papeles no te acordarás de mí.

Y en efecto, Enjolras no se acordaba de ella, pero sonrió afirmando con la cabeza. Siempre estaba bien encontrarse con gente de la universidad afín a las huelgas.

—Pues si quieres te puedes venir con nosotros. Vamos a ir directos. Y cuántos más manos seamos, mucho mejor. Me llamo Enjolras. —Se presentó, y si antes había usado el tono de cuando hablaba sobre la huelga, ahora utilizaba ese que empleaba cuando sabía que podía sacar algún contacto para el futuro.

— ¡Claro! Yo me llamo Irma Boissy. A las patatas invito yo. ¡Que os aproveche! —Lució de nuevo una sonrisa a la vez que volvía al trabajo.

Cuando Enjolras volvió a la mesa, Grantaire ya estaba allí. Se le había olvidado la broma de la Revolución francesa con eso de encontrarse con alguien de la universidad, aunque éste se encargó de recordárselo.

— ¿Qué tal, Revolución francesa?

—Una de las chicas que trabaja aquí va a nuestra universidad y va a ir después a la manifestación. Le he dicho que se venga con nosotros. Nos ha invitado a patatas. —Se sentó dejando la bandeja en el centro de la mesa, antes de coger una patata y llevársela a la boca

— ¡Oh! ¡Eso es estupendo! —Comentó Combeferre cogiendo su plato.

— ¿Y mi cerveza? —Preguntó Bahorel. Aunque realmente no había ninguna cerveza. Ni ninguna bebida.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Courfeyrac.

—Y por eso nunca te dejamos que tomes actas de las reuniones. —Comentó Feuilly, buscando su plato, mientras no dejaba de comer patatas.

—A ver, que no cunda el pánico. Las bebidas te la sirven al momento. —Empezó a hablar Grantaire. —Así que solo tenemos que ir a la barra.

Y casi al momento de decirlo, la mitad de la mesa se había levantado y había salido corriendo a la barra.

—Pues la patatas para mí. —Dijo Gavroche, ignorando la mirada que le lanzó su hermana por apropiarse de aquellas patatas.

* * *

_A las cuatro en el Campo de Marte._

A medida que se iban acercando al Campo de Marte, se iban escuchando el jaleo. Eran las cuatro menos diez y la policía ya había cortado las calles para que la manifestación pudiera desarrollarse con tranquilidad.

—Parece que pese a todas nuestras dificultades, hemos llamado a bastantes personas de nuestra universidad. Reconozco a varias personas con las que hemos hablado en estos días. —Comentó Combeferre, que iba delante del grupo, hablando con Enjolras.

Tal y como había dicho, Irma se sumó al grupo, y en aquellos momentos iba hablando con Éponine y Jehan sobre cómo había transcurrido la mañana, ya que había visto en las noticias la aparición de la policía.

— ¡A ver! —Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca al resto de personas, Enjolras llamó al orden al grupo. —Courfeyrac, saca la pancarta.

Era el momento de empezar a formar el grupo, antes de que empezara la manifestación y se encontrasen en mitad de un revuelo. Como pudieran, tomarían la cabeza. Y con Enjolras siempre se podía.

— ¿Quién se encargaba de…? ¡Ya! Bahorel y Feuilly. —De la misma bolsa en la que llevaban la pancarta, Enjolras sacó dos brazaletes que le pasó a los mencionados. —Os encargaréis de que nadie se dedique a reivindicar cosas fuera de lugar.

Cada bloque designaba a un par de miembros que se identificaban con esos brazaletes de telas colocados por un imperdible en el brazo. Además, también servía para que la policía les dejara salir del bloque sin necesidad de dar toda la vuelta a la manifestación. A veces podían ponerse muy pesados.

—Gavroche, tú será primera mano de la pancarta. —Y era el sutil modo que Enjolras tenía de decir: Como estarás siempre en la pancarta, Combeferre, Courfeyrac y el propio Enjolras que iban a estar justo delante de la pancarta podrían vigilarle en todo momento, por si necesitaba que Éponine fuera a cualquier otro punto de la manifestación, y Gavroche podría volver a ir con ellos en un futuro.

Sin embargo, a Gavroche aquello le pareció bastante correcto, porque aunque veía las dobles intenciones de Enjolras, lo cierto es que no era el que llevaba el megáfono quien salía en todas las fotos, sino el que iba en la pancarta, por lo que conforme la sacaron, él se colocó en medio de ésta.

—Grantaire, te encargarás de llevar la bolsa. Por lo que te quiero en la primera fila y sin que te despiste, que ahí está el agua y las pilas para el megáfono.

Courfeyrac le pasó la mochila a Grantaire, quién murmuró algo parecido a "yo no soy miembro de la comisión cargar con la mochila", pero al hablar al mismo tiempo que Joly, nadie le escuchó.

—Yo he traído caramelos para la garganta, por si se os coge la garganta con tanto grito. —Y aunque él no tenía la garganta tomada, lo cierto es que ya se había metido uno en la boca, y había obligado a Bossuet que hiciera lo mismo. Más valía prevenir que curar.

Ante aquel espectáculo que ocurría en cada manifestación, Enjolras suspiró, mientras veía a Combeferre pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—A ver, creo que ya estamos todos listos.

Y se colocó delante de la pancarta, mientras se colocaba el megáfono en un hombre, lo encendía y gritando una consigna que era seguida por los que estaban tras él, irrumpió en el Campo de Marte ganándose la mirada y la atención de todos los que estaban allí.

* * *

_El final de la jornada._

Ellos fueron los primeros en hacer aparición en la Plaza de la República. Habían logrado calcular el momento en el que adelantar y encabezar la manifestación. Los cabezas del resto de bloques sabían el plan, solo había que lograr que el resto de manifestantes les imitaran.

Los distintos bloques fueron entrando en la plaza, llenándola. Era el momento en el que cada asociación daba su discurso reivindicativo, el primero en hablar fue Enjolras, quien aprovechó para recordar las luchas que se estaban llevando a cabo en otras partes del mundo y que todos los estudiantes, de todos los países, luchaban por lo mismo, por lo que, aunque ellos tuvieran victorias, había que seguir luchando por los que no tenían tanta suerte.

Una vez terminó, se acercó a la pancarta para recogerla, ante la mirada de todos, que esperaban indicaciones.

—En cuanto termine de hablar los chicos de la Escuela de Baile de Ópera esto va a empezar. —Informó mientras guardaba la pancarta en la mochila que llevaba Bossuet.

Grantaire se había cansado de llevarla en mitad de la manifestación y se la había encasquetado a éste.

—Musichetta hablaba en representación de la Escuela de Baile, ¿no? —Preguntó Joly, mirando a Bossuet, que ayudaba a Enjolras a guardar el plático.

—Creo que sí. ¿Sabe lo que tenemos pensado?

—Seguro que sí. —A pesar de la respuesta, Joly sacó el móvil para enviarle un mensaje a la joven.

—Y este es el momento en el que yo me voy. ¡Vamos, Gavroche! —Anunció Éponine, haciéndole una seña a su hermano. Sino llevara a este se hubiera quedado hasta el final, pero no pensaba arriesgarse.

— ¡Pero, Ponine! ¡Ahora empieza lo mejor!

Aunque este tuviera ganas de fiestas y de correr delante de la policía.

—Venga.

—Eh, Ponine. —Aunque, parecía que no iba a ser sencillo salir de allí. Éponine se volvió para ver a Marius, que llevaba a Cosette a su lado. — ¿Te importaría acompañar a Cosette al metro?

La joven rubia miró a la castaña, suspirando.

—Claro. —Se encogió de hombros— ¿Vamos?

— ¡Sí! —Cosette salió del grupo, colocándose al lado de Éponine. —Mucho gusto en conoceros chicos. ¡Me encantaría ayudaros en un futuro! Así que, tenéis mi teléfono, por lo que para lo que sea. ¡Hasta luego!

Alzó una mano despidiéndose de ellos, gesto que fue compartido por el resto de presentes.

—Nos vemos en la universidad. ¡Vamos, Gavroche!

Con reticencia, Gavroche acabó abandonando el grupo, aunque iba bastante atrás, como si de ese modo pudiera alargar el momento de irse y toparse con los disturbios que había escuchado que se iban a generar. Y con dificultad esquivaban a las personas, que no tenían pensamiento moverse del sitio.

—Vamos a tener que dar un rodeo. La policía está en todas partes y no nos dejará irnos tan fácilmente por temor que seamos de un núcleo que tiene pensado hacer algo en otro punto de París. —Explicó Ponine, intentando evitar que se generara un silencio incómodo, cosa que sabía de antemano que iba a ocurrir.

— ¿Siempre pasa lo mismo?

Aunque por fortuna, Cosette se lo ponía sencillo.

—Sí. Siempre son así. Por fortuna, al parecer llevar a Gavroche hace que parezca que vamos con mejores intenciones…

— ¡Son unos capullos! —Al oír su nombre, Gavroche corrió hasta ponerse al lado de su hermana.

Éponine ni se molestó en recriminarle el uso de aquellas palabras mal sonantes, nunca le hacía caso. La otra joven, sin embargo, no pudo evitar reír al escucharle hablar, tan pequeño y con tal idea de los policías.

* * *

_El (verdadero) final de jornada._

Dicho y hecho. En cuanto la voz de Musichetta calló, empezaron a sacarse las primeras bengalas, que iluminaron aquella noche, y empezaron a escucharse los primeros petardos.

La propia Musichetta sacó una bengala, antes de bajarse de la tarima improvisada en la que se había subido para hacerse oír y ver.

—La policía está empezando a prepararse. —Bahorel llegó corriendo.

Aunque algunos, como Enjolras, fueron ajenos a aquellas palabras. El horario en el que podía usar las calles había sido superado por bastante, y por cada minuto que había pasado, las ganas que tenía la policía de cargar se iba incrementando. Así que, mientras algunos empezaban a gritar porque empezaban a sufrir los primeros golpes, y la mayoría empezaba a correr y dispersarse, este se subió a la farola cercana, que en aquellos momentos estaba apagada, como todas las que había cercana, y encendió la bengala roja.

— ¡Enjolras! ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo! —La voz provenía de Combeferre. Era hora de que ellos también salieran corriendo.

La marabunta no dejaba de chocar con ellos, que se hallaban parados frente a la farola de Enjolras.

— ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí parados?! —Musichetta llegó a donde estaban, agarrándose a Bossuet y Joly para tirar de ellos. — ¡La policía ya ha empezado a cargar! ¡¿Qué hace Enjolras?!

El aludido estaba empezando a cantar consignas que era silenciadas por los manifestantes.

— ¡Nosotros nos vamos! —Tras hablar, Joly tiró de sus dos acompañantes, alejándose corriendo del grupo.

Los cascos de la policía empezaban a verse.

— ¡Vámonos, Enjolras! —La voz provenía esta vez de Feuilly, que estaba evitando que Bahorel cogiera otra bengala e imitara a Enjolras en la otra farola que había cercana a donde se encontraban.

El humo rojizo de la bengala estaba empezando a ser menos visible. Se estaba acabando.

— ¡No seas idiota, Enjolras! —Y esta vez fue Grantaire quien habló. Por si las palabras no bastasen, agarró a Enjolras del brazo, tirando de él, haciendo que bajara del alumbrado público.

Aquello ya fue suficiente para el rubio, que cayó de pie de nuevo al pavimento. Tiró lo que quedaba de la bengala, ya apagada al fuego.

— ¡Vámonos!

Y eso bastó para que todos los que se habían quedado esperando salieran corriendo, casi al mismo tiempo que la policía llegaba a dónde se encontraban.

En menos de cinco minutos toda la gente que había entrado en la Plaza de la República con la voz unida en un solo grito en contra de las políticas se había dispersado y solo quedaba humo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

**Luz de bengalas y aroma a petardos.**

_De buena mañana_.

Contrario al resto de los días, aquella mañana Joly no tuvo que ir a su primera clase, su profesor se encontraba de seminario de neurociencia fuera de Francia, algo beneficioso para el joven estudiante de medicina, a quien la hora y media de sueño que tuvo le sentó muy bien, puesto que llegó cansado a casa la noche interior a causa del día de huelga.

Iba en el autobús, a media mañana su ruta tenía menos personas en aquel medio que en el metro. Consultaba el correo, leyendo un mensaje de su compañero en el trabajo de las células madres, cuando empezó a recibir un bombardeo de notificaciones a causa del grupo.

* * *

**LES AMIS DE L'ABC**

*Combeferre [10:07]

La policía está revisando las mochilas de los estudiantes en la facultad de derecho.

*Courfeyrac [10:07]

Aunque creo que hoy no terminan, Enjolras se está negando y le han llevado aparte…

*Jehan [10:08]

También han venido a Bellas artes.

*Éponine [10:09]

En letras están entrando en las clases.

* * *

Aquello pintaba cada vez más feo a medida que los mensajes le iban llegando. De vez en cuando, Joly alzaba la cabeza para saber más o menos a qué altura estaba. Cuando el autobús entró al Campus pudo vislumbrar el dispositivo policial que se había desplegado. Varios furgones aparcados cerca de la rotonda que separaban las dos zonas del campus, en las puertas de las facultades policías antidisturbios vigilando que nada pudiera escaparse.

El autobús fue parando en las distintas marquesinas. La biblioteca, la facultad de derecho, donde parecía haber más jaleo, por los movimientos que había en la puerta, y Joly pudo intuir el motivo a raíz de los mensajes.

El móvil no dejaba de vibrar en sus manos, aunque no miró ningún mensaje nuevo hasta que no llegó a su parada, en efecto, también había policías. En la escalinata, libre de la visión de éstos, Joly desbloqueó el teléfono y miró los últimos mensajes que había recibido, parándose sólo en uno, que parecía el más importante.

* * *

**LES AMIS DE L'ABC**

*Combeferre [10:19]

Esta tarde, quien pueda, que se acerque al Musain para reunión urgente. Nos reuniremos sobre las cinco.

* * *

A pesar de que la cosa pintaba seria, y es que por norma general la policía no solía ir al campus y menos entrar en las facultades, Joly aquella tarde tenía prácticas, por lo que le iba a ser imposible ir. Ya Bossuet le contaría lo que habían estado debatiendo. Escribiendo una escueta respuesta anunciando su imposibilidad para ir, antes de bloquear el teléfono para guardarlo en el bolsillo. No sabía si los inhibidores de frecuencia estaban encendidos, así que quizás podía cruzar las puertas de la facultad y encontrarse con que no tenía cobertura.

Suspiró colocándose la mochila en el hombro y subió la escalinata pasando por delante de un par de policías. Conforme entró en la facultad, otro se le acercó y le anunció que tenía que ponerse a una cola para que pudieran comprobar que no llevaba nada peligroso. Junto a él, entró una chica, que intentó escaquearse alegando llegar tarde a un examen, aquello poco le sirvió y tuvo que ir a guardar cola.

Aquella iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

* * *

_Cuando dos son multitud_

Cerró el portátil una vez este se apagó y lo guardó en la mochila. Por suerte, o por desgracia, la intervención de la policía durante la clase de Literatura anglosajona había logrado que el profesor diera por zanjada la clase antes de tiempo, y Éponine pudo meterse durante casi una hora en la biblioteca para ponerse con el trabajo para la asignatura de fonética.

Casi lo había terminado, pero si quería comer antes de irse a trabajar debía irse ya a la cafetería a comprarse algo, dado que aquella mañana no le había dado tiempo a prepararse la comida.

Bajó las escaleras de la facultad hasta el sótano, donde estaba la cafetería, y entró. Se dirigió directa a la barra y pidió una hamburguesa, que aquel día estaba en oferta y venía con bebida gratis. Mientras esperaba, se volvió hacia el interior del lugar, para ver si había alguien conocido, aunque pronto se volvió para concentrar la mirada al frente. Había visto a Cosette y deseaba que esta no la hubiera visto.

Pero en cuanto llegó su pedido y quiso salir a la terraza para comer se dio cuenta de que no.

— ¡Éponine!

A la rubia no le hacía falta volverse para saber quién la llamaba. Lanzó un suspiro y despacio se dio la vuelta para caminar a la mesa en la que estaba Cosette, aparentemente estaba sola.

—Hola, Cosette. —Intentó sonar simpática, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Vas a comer? —Quizás el ver a la joven con un plato en la mano le hizo darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido esa pregunta. — ¿Quieres sentarte? Digo, sino estás con nadie.

Le hubiera tentado decirle que no, pero Cosette ya estaba dentro del grupo de les amis y no quería que hubiera malos rollos. Además, tampoco sabía si afuera había sitio para comer, por lo que dejó el plato frente a la chica y la mochila en una de las sillas libres, llevando el portátil le gustaba tenerla cerca y siempre bien vigilada. Ella, mejor que nadie, sabía cuan de rápidas podían llegar a ser algunas manos.

—No, eh, creo que mis compañeros ya se han ido a casa… —Se sentó, llevándose una de las patatas fritas que venía con la hamburguesa a la boca. — ¿A tu clase también ha ido la policía?

—Sí, aunque no pasó nada serio… ¿Cómo le habrán ido a estos?

— ¿No lo has visto por el grupo? A Enjolras casi le detienen por "negarse a cooperar". Por fortuna tenía la mochila limpia… —Puso los ojos en blanco a tiempo que se comía otra patata. — ¿Quieres? —Preguntó ofreciéndole. Siempre le incomodaba comer, mientras el resto no lo estaba haciendo, y Cosette no tenía ningún plato a la vista.

—No, gracias. Mi menú debe estar a punto de llegar. —Miró hacia las cocinas, antes de volverse de nuevo a Éponine. —Y bueno, durante las horas lectivas procuro tener los datos desconectados, para evitar distracciones y esas cosas. —Sonrió, colocándose un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja.

Éponine miró la hora en el reloj de muñeca. No quería llegar tarde a trabajar por esperar a que a Cosette le llegara el menú.

—Entonces no te habrás enterado que se ha convocado reunión en el Musain para esta tarde.

— ¿El Musain?

Justo en ese momento, uno de los camareros encargados de las mesas durante esas horas, llevó el primer plato del menú de Cosette.

— ¿No conoces el Musain? —Ante la negativa de la joven, Éponine siguió hablando. —Es el lugar donde siempre nos reunimos. Es un bar que está cerca de la Plaza de la República.

—Vaya… —Empezó a comer el risotto que había pedido, mientras pensaba aquello. Le encantaría ir a la reunión, que sería su primera reunión, pero… —Lastima que tenga clases… ¿tú vas a ir?

—Que va, tengo que irme a trabajar…

— ¿Trabajas? —Sonaba sorprendida, como cuando dos amigas se ponían al día después de mucho tiempo sin verse. Sólo que ellas no eran amigas. Quizás conocidas o algo así.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, ante la mirada de Cosette, llevándose una patata a la boca antes de responder.

—Sí… Ah. En una cafetería, en Vaugirard.

—No está muy lejos de aquí. —La joven morena meditó unos segundos antes de hablar, calculando donde estaban y donde estaba aquella cafetería.

—No. Aunque sí está algo lejos de casa.

—Seguías viviendo en Vincennes, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

La incomodidad en aquella mesa no dejaba de aumentar. Por fortuna se terminó pronto la hamburguesa y tras beberse el refresco que había pedido, se limpió las manos y recogió sus cosas.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir.

Quería salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes. No tenía conversación con Cosette y todo era sumamente incómodo.

— ¡Que te vaya bien!

En especial, cuando Cosette se empeñaba en ser alguien encantador con ella.

A trompicones, Éponine se colgó la mochila en un hombro, casi volcando la silla, y cogió el plato, junto a la lata, para dejarlo en la barra. A continuación se despidió de Cosette con la mano antes de salir por la puerta trasera de la cafetería.

* * *

_Primer aviso_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí sentado. Había primero sido llevado hacia el decano. Luego había ido a verle dos tipos de la administración, y posteriormente el propio rector. Todos tenían una idea clara. Le consideraban a él el líder de Les Amis, o "el grupillo ese de la universidad" como lo habían estado denominando, y como líder era con quien querían hablar. Querían que dejaran de hacer aquello. Por qué nunca lo habían llamado por su nombre.

Nunca habían dicho que querían que dejara de defender al alumnado. Que querían que dejaran de ser un alumno problemático. Que dejara de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la universidad.

—Que siga siendo una oveja más del rebaño. —Concluía siempre, con los brazos cruzados, la pierna cruzada, y mirada desafiante.

Primero frente al decano, el cual intentó disuadirle, que aquello no fuera a más. Sin embargo aquello no era tan sencillo como habían imaginado en un principio. Y tras el decano fueron los tipos de administración, posteriormente el vicerrector y finalmente el rector.

Enjolras pasó por ellos como si nada, ignorando sus palabras, y respondiendo de manera mordaz, sarcástica. Sólo tiempo después pensaría que posiblemente aquella actitud podría haberle acarreado que le expulsasen de la institución. Por fortuna parecían estar demasiado ocupados queriendo detener aquella oleada de revolución que aparentemente cada vez iba a más que pasaron aquella insolencia por alto.

En un vano intento por parte del rector de convencer a Enjolras de que todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, acabó recurriendo a su juventud, a hablarle como él, de más joven, había también participado en mayo del 69. Que hacía muchos años de eso. Que ya las cosas no se solucionaban de ese modo. Que en aquel momento tampoco se solucionaban así.

Con el rostro impasible, una mano tamborileando sobre el reposabrazos de madera y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, Enjolras no quitaba ojo al rector. Que ante el carácter, tan difícil de controlar, no le quedó otra.

—Voy a tener que llamar a la seguridad de la universidad, a ver si ellos te hacen cambiar de opinión.

El rector salió del despacho, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, y por un momento Enjolras se temió lo peor. Como que se saltaran los derechos humanos por el forro y le dieran una paliza hasta que accediera a abandonar aquellas actividades. Antes toparía con sus huesos en un hospital que dejar aquello por lo que creía.

Le hubiera gustado coger el móvil y enviarle un mensaje al grupo, pero se lo habían quitado antes de entrar en el lugar, por lo que no le quedaba otra que esperar a salir de allí. Y que entre los trabajadores de la universidad nadie supiera de desbloquear móviles, ya que de acceder al grupo sus compañeros podrían acabar en graves problemas.

Luego lo meditó mejor. Era mucho pedir que allí alguien cayera en la cuenta de la cantidad de información que se podía sacar de un móvil.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre con el uniforme de los de seguridad, pero con porte mucho más regio. Enjolras no le conocía, por lo que en un primer momento pensó que podría ser aquel guardia tocapelotas. Pronto confirmó que así era.

El hombre caminó con paso firme por el despacho hasta llegar al sillón que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, justo enfrente de Enjolras, y tomó asiento. Salvo la primera mirada, el resto del tiempo el rubio se dedicó a mirarle de reojo, quitándole todo lo alto cargo y todo el respeto que le pudiera tener por su cargo. Un perro del gobierno no tenía derecho al respeto.

—Así que tú eres de ese rojerío que va correteando ahora por la universidad. —El guardia apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, ocupando espacio.

—Así que tú eres ese que ha venido a incordiarnos un poco solo porque decimos cuatro verdades.

Aquel comentario le sacó una risa, que pareció más una mueca, sino fuera por el sonido que salió de sus labios. Enjolras, ante aquel gesto, alzó una ceja.

—Enjolras, ¿verdad? —No le dejó decir nada, puesto que conforme soltó aquella pregunta, siguió hablando. —Sí. Un historial interesante. Detenido por la policía hace un par de años. Tengo entendido que no te pueden volver a detener o irás directo a la cárcel.

—Que yo sepa no estoy detenido. —Ni había motivos para que le detuvieran.

—Cierto, pero eso puede cambiar muy rápido. —Por un instante, Enjolras sintió que el hombre iba a sacar unas esposas de un bolsillo y se las iba a poner allí mismo, pero los simples guardias no tenían aquel poder, ¿no? —Dime, ¿qué lleva a un joven de buena familia, buena educación, un gran futuro, a tirarlo por la borda de esa manera viéndose relacionado con actividades propias de un bala perdida?

Esta vez, fue el rubio quien hizo una mueca a modo de respuesta, mientras se encogía de hombros, deshaciendo el cruce de piernas, para apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas, y mirar muy fijamente al hombre al otro lado de la mesa.

—Dime, ¿qué lleva a alguien a querer entrar en un cuerpo que sólo defiende leyes injustas para la mayoría?

Le estaba provocando, y Enjolras podía verlo en su rostro, en sus gestos, en sus leves gestos, como esa ceja que se estremecía, como en una especie de tic.

—Eres más obstinado de lo que pareces. Voy a estar expectante ante la llegada de ese día en el que te detengan y des con tu cuerpo en la cárcel. Tanto tú, como el resto de tu grupito. Ni el nieto del conde, ni el hijo del ministro se librarán.

—Pero por el momento me marcho. Que tenga un buen día, —Enjolras se fijó en la placa de identidad que llevaba el hombre enganchada en el bolsillo de la camisa del uniforme, —Javert.

Sin esperar autorización, se levantó de la silla y salió del despacho, dejando al hombre en el interior, que no apartó la mirada de la puerta cerrada, hasta varios segundos después de que ya el muchacho se hubiera ido.

* * *

_La ley es poder_

Javert se quedó dentro del despacho. Un par de minutos después de que Enjolras hubiera salido, entró el rector de la universidad, el cual empezó a parlotearle sobre los tiempos que corrían y de cómo cada vez era más difícil mantener a los alumnos dentro del redil.

Sin embargo, Javert no le escuchaba. Su pensamiento estaba en el modo en el que iba a atrapar a aquellos delincuentes antes de que fuera demasiado tarde como para poder controlar aquello que estaba empezando a moverse.

Su misión, cuando había llegado a la seguridad, era bien sencilla. Detener a Enjolras y al resto. Evitar que provocaran la caída del sistema. Y por encima de todo, evitar que se dieran cita con el resto de movimiento que se estaba dando en casi todos los sectores del país.

Bien era conocida la idea que había últimamente de unir las luchas y con ellos buscar una mayor fuerza a la hora de luchar. La misión de Javert era evitar que la lucha de la universidad se convirtiera en la lucha de los vagos de París. De esos grupos que sólo sabían destrozar, sin hacer nada provechoso con sus vidas, más que meterse en la ajena. Más que pedir que un país con tanta historia como Francia, se fuera a pique.

Y mientras Javert estuviera vivo y sirviera al estado aquello no ocurriría.

Dejando al rector con la palabra en la boca, Javert salió de despacho y del edificio, rebuscando su teléfono móvil en uno de los numerosos bolsillos que tenía entre los pantalones y la camisa. No sabía para qué necesitaría el uniforme tantos bolsillos, más que para perder la cabeza.

Buscó en la agenda el teléfono de uno de los hombres que estaban a su cargo en aquella misión, y le dio al botón de llamada. Esperó dos tonos antes de que le cogieran el teléfono.

—Se acabó el buen rollo. —Ni siquiera permitió que el otro hablara.

* * *

_El poder pertenece a los que luchan_

Aquella misma tarde, reunidos en el Musain, esperaban a que alguien decidiera a tomar una posición de líder. Se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, estaban todos a excepción de Feuilly, que tenía que trabajar, Éponine, quien tenía la misma información, y Cosette, que había comentado por el grupo de mensajería instantánea que tenía clase con esa profesora con la que se salió de clase el día de la huelga.

Y Enjolras. Si la reunión no había empezado todavía era porque Enjolras no había llegado y nadie sabía nada de él. La última noticia que habían tenido, y que Courfeyrac había contado cuando habían llegado todos al local, es que le habían llevado al decanato, le habrán requisado el teléfono, en vista de que no respondía los mensajes, aunque llegados un punto se le había apagado. O eso querían creer.

Tanto él como Ferre habían querido esperarle, pero un par de guardias le echaron de allí, y le advirtieron que no montaran lío sino querían acabar como su amigo.

— ¿Qué creéis que le pasará a Enjolras?

La voz era de Marius. La primera voz que se escuchaba desde que Courfeyrac hubiera terminado el relato. A excepción de algunos comentarios que Grantaire compartía con Mabeuf en la barra del local.

Tras la pregunta, el resto se sumió en un silencio, meditando aquello. Era complicado dictaminar en qué tal lío se había metido Enjolras.

—Bueno, realmente Enjolras sólo ha sido llamado por no querer ser requisado por la policía. No llevaba nada en la mochila, ni pancartas, ni spray, ni carteles… Realmente solo le pueden llamar la atención por cabezón. —Las palabras provenían de Combeferre, mientras se colocaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz con un dedo, antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos. —Y sólo se lo han llevado al decanato. Ni siquiera ha intervenido la policía en eso.

—Ahí te equivocas. —Un nuevo, y esperado, llegado. Enjolras cruzó la puerta del Musain. Portaba, además de su mochila, varias bolsas de una papelería cercana al piso que Enjolras compartía con Courfeyrac y Combeferre, donde solían ir a imprimir los carteles y los panfletos por las ofertas que les hacía.

Dejó las bolsas y la mochila encima de la mesa, antes de ocupar la cabecera del Musain. Bossuet y Marius, curiosos por las bolsas, las abrieron para encontrarse con varios carteles con lemas en contra de la entrada de la policía a la universidad, y la protección de la autonomía que esta tenía. A parte de otros carteles que señalaban las irregularidades que la universidad había estado cometiendo con las libertades de sus alumnos. Y una bolsa entera con panfletos de todo aquello.

Parecía que Enjolras se había vuelto loco, o estaba planeando algo importante para hacer.

—Lo primero, ¿alguien tiene un cargador? —El rubio sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil. —Se me ha quedado sin batería mientras estaba dentro del despacho del decano.

Jehan, presto, sacó de su mochila su cargador. Compartía modelo de teléfono con Enjolras. Rápido, conector el cable en uno de los enchufes que había por todo el Musain, y volvió a ocupar su sitio.

— ¿Quieres explicar que ha pasado ahí dentro de una vez? —Esta vez habló Bahorel, sentado a la mesa, con los codos apoyados en esta, y una cerveza a uno de sus lados.

—Me he reunido con el Jefe de la Seguridad del campus. O mejor dicho, un perro del gobierno.

— ¿Policía? —La voz de incredulidad se sucedieron entre los presentes.

Incluso Grantaire, que solo escuchaba, más atento a su cerveza que a la reunión se vio obligado a mirar hacia la figura de Enjolras, que mantenía su semblante serio.

—Eso me ha dado a entender. Llevaba el uniforme de los de seguridad, pero su tono y la forma que tuvo de hablar no eran las de un simple guardia. —Se llevó una mano al mentón, meditando las palabras que le había dedicado. —Viene a detenernos. Me lo ha dejado bien claro. En especial, por Marius y por mí. Somos los que tenemos la advertencia y los que están claro que si nos pasamos de la raya podemos ir a la cárcel.

Aquella afirmación hizo que Marius tragara en seco. Ya había estado una vez tras unas rejas, y aunque solo era una celda provisional, no tenía ganas de quedarse en una para siempre. Ni aunque Enjolras fuera su compañero de prisión.

—Grantaire. —Enjolras siguió hablando, alzando un poco la voz para que llegara perfectamente a la barra. —Al parecer también le parece bastante interesante el detenerte a ti.

Como respuesta, el moreno alzó la cerveza que se estaba bebiendo en aquel instante.

—Pues que lo intente. —Comentó lanzando una carcajada antes de darle un trago a la botella.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Joly tenía la mirada concentrada en todos los carteles que ahora estaban repartidos por toda la mesa.

—He diseñado estos carteles mientras iba en el autobús. He pensado en hacer una semana intensiva de pegadas de carteles por las facultades y reparto de panfletos por las calles. Si no entramos en las facultades con ellos, no nos pueden decir nada. —Al ver las caras de sus amigos, Enjolras siguió hablando. — Sé que ahora más que nunca pegar carteles nos puede buscar bastantes problemas. Pero no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados. No ahora, que les parecemos peligrosos. Que han venido a nosotros a decirnos que nos detengamos.

—Hombre, o nos detenemos o nos detienen ellos. —El comentario salió de Grantaire, que parecía estar hablando con Mabeuf, pese a que este tenía la mirada concentrada en el grupo.

—Grantaire, si no vas a decir nada provechoso, mejor no digas nada. —Enjolras no tardó en responderle, apoyando una mano en la mesa.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que sólo tienes que decirme hora para estar allí pegando carteles. ¿En serio necesitas mi confirmación? —Y volvió a beber, mientras le mirada, con las cejas alzadas.

Y tras Enjolras, poco a poco todos los presentes fueron confirmando su presencia para pegar carteles en aquellas noches y el reparto de panfletos en aquellos días.

—También tengo pensada otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Bahorel estaba leyendo uno de los panfletos cuando se detuvo para escuchar esa nueva idea.

—El último día del cuatrimestre hay un acto en la universidad. Podríamos intervenir a nuestra manera.

—No. No. No. Y no. Por actos así prohibieron este tipo de asociaciones en la universidad. —Combeferre ocupó un lugar al lado de Enjolras, mirándole seriamente.

—Y precisamente por actos como ese se lograron conseguir muchos beneficios para los alumnos. Y además, ya no tenemos nada que perder.

— ¿Nuestra libertad te parece poco?

—La policía no puede entrar en la universidad.

—La policía ya ha entrado en la universidad.

El intercambio de palabras se fue sucediendo, iban tocando distintos puntos, distintos debates en torno a los asuntos en la universidad y relativos a la lucha estudiantil.

— Entonces no lo hacemos.

—No es eso, Enjolras, pero mira cuántos somos. ¿De verdad crees que somos capaces de hacer algo?

—Podemos hablar con la gente que sacamos de la anterior huelga. Quizás están interesados.

Las palabras de Joly le hicieron sacar a Enjolras una leve sonrisa. Por el momento sentía que había ganado aquello.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Los miserables pertenecen a Victor Hugo, yo sólo temo que su fantasma me persiga por escribir tales cosas.**_

_**También me gustaría recordar que en la historia, y en especial este capítulo, hay incluidos mensajes instantáneos que se escriben los personajes, y estos están escritos según me imagino que escribe cada personaje, de ahí si hay faltas, o esas cosas.**_

* * *

_Las primeras noticias_

Fue más complicado sacar una figura que se dedicase a hablar con los alumnos que habían parecido interesados en la lucha en la universidad que pensarlo. Finalmente, y por hablar, el elegido había sido Joly.

El fin de semana fue el momento elegido por el chaval para llevar a cabo la tarea. Había llamado a Bossuet para dividirse el trabajo. El muchacho de medicina iba a dedicarse a enviar correos a los chavales que no se habían fiado de dejar el teléfono, mientras que el otro iba a llamarlos para comunicarles las buenas nuevas.

No sería la primera vez que Bossuet se despedía en los correos con "Un salido" sin darse cuenta. No parecía tan grave cuando ese mensaje no era enviado a un profesor adjuntando un trabajo.

De aquel trabajo dependía que pudiera salir bien el acto de clausura del trimestre. De aquel trabajo dependía convencer al resto del grupo de que podían sacar cosas como aquella y que resultasen.

Ambos se habían encerrados en el dormitorio, interrumpidos sólo por la madre de Joly que les recomendaba, la primera vez que entró, que deberían merendar algo, haciendo hincapié en que Bossuet estaba más delgado que la última vez que le había visto.

—Es la calvicie, señora. Me hace un rostro más fino. —Le había comentado mientras permanecía la mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Joly estaba sentado en la cama con el portátil sobre sus piernas tecleando e ignorando la conversación que su madre estaba teniendo con el muchacho, que tenía en su mano el móvil, tras terminar de hablar con una alumna de psicología, Floreal se llamaba, que había confirmado que podrían contar con ella para lo que quisieran

La segunda vez que la mujer entró en la habitación llevaba una bandeja. En vista de que ninguno de los dos había salido. En esta había un par de vasos con zumo y dos platos con un sándwich mixto para cada uno.

—Deja un rato el ordenador, Joly, y come algo. —Dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio del joven.

—Voy, mamá.

Sin embargo, seguía tecleado, sólo que estaba vez estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la cama. La madre, rindiéndose al final, suspiró y se dirigió hacia la salida, escuchando a Bossuet antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Si no te das prisa, me lo como yo.

—Anda, no seas tonto y pásame el plato.

Soltando su propio sándwich, cogió el plato que había sido asignado por nadie para Joly y se lo tendió, marcando un nuevo número.

Un par de horas después y dos vasos de zumo más en el cuerpo, la lista de teléfonos y correos había terminado. Por fortuna, la mitad de los correos fueron contestados rápidamente, cosa que sorprendieron a ambos muchachos; un sábado por la tarde y que la gente estuviera en casa o dispuesta a contestar mails. Se notaba que estaban a finales del trimestre y que las fechas para entregar trabajos finales con los que subir la nota de cara a los exámenes estaba llegando a su fin.

Con el atardecer cayendo por la ventana del dormitorio del joven, y tras hacer el recuento de la gente que estaba dispuesta a hacer algo si al final eran suficientes, Joly decidió que ya era hora de terminar aquel trabajo, y antes de enviar un correo al grupo, decidió llamar al que seguro era el principal interesado en saber aquello.

Dos tonos después, el teléfono fue descolgado.

— ¡Enjolras! —Ambos saludaron antes de darle tiempo al joven a que pudiera siquiera decir un típico "¿sí?", aprovechando que Joly había puesto el altavoz.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Alguna novedad? —Preguntó. Por el tono de voz seguro que se había pasado toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación investigando cualquier cosa, posiblemente relativa al acto que querían realizar, buscando marcos legales o algo por el estilo.

—Acabamos de terminar de hablar con la gente que nos dio sus datos el día de la huelga.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Qué tal? —Sonaba distinto, más emocionado que ante las primeras preguntas. De seguro que había esperado aquella llamada desde que terminase la reunión.

—Pues, faltan varias personas por contestar los mails… —Joly fue el primero en hablar, pasándose una manos por la cabeza.

—Aunque casi todos han respondido a las llamadas.

—No os entretengáis y decidme qué os han dicho. —La paciencia de Enjolras en momentos como aquel era mínima.

—Está bien, está bien. Si nuestros cálculos son correctos…

—Y somos un médico y un estudiante de ciencias políticas. —Interrumpió Bossuet.

—Somos cerca de 100 personas para llevar a cabo el acto.

Nada vino del otro lado.

—Y todavía faltan por confirmar algunos más. Más otros que dicen que posiblemente se traigan amigos. —Añadió Bossuet en vista del silencio.

Mas Enjolras seguía sin pronunciarse, y ambos chicos temieron que la cifra le hubiera causado un paro cardiaco.

—Creo que le has matado, Joly.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Finalmente la voz de Enjolras se escuchó. Además de ello, por el sonido que venía del otro lado del interfono, suponían que se había levantado y había salido de donde estaba. No hacía falta mucho para saber a dónde iba. — ¡Ferre! —Desde luego que no. La voz de Combeferre no se escuchaba demasiado bien, aunque también podían intuir que la otra persona que estaba hablando era Courfeyrac.

Joly y Bossuet se miraron mientras Enjolras hablaba sobre las cosas que le habían dicho ambos. Conociendo al rubio y lo fácil que podía perderse en charlas sobre revoluciones, ambos decidieron recordarle que seguían al otro lado de la línea. Enjolras les dedicó un par de frases antes de despedirse.

—Tiene una revolución que preparar

Y Joly sólo pudo darle la razón.

* * *

_Turno de noche_

Una vez que se había confirmado la participación por su parte en el acto del rector, podían proceder al resto de la campaña. Pegar carteles y repartir panfletos.

La idea principal era que el lunes por la mañana toda la universidad estuviera empapelada con los carteles que Enjolras había sacado por su cuenta. Y para ello habían quedado por la noche. Al contrario que la otra vez, aquel día habían acudido más gente.

Lo bueno de que ya estuvieran a finales de diciembre era que la noche llegaba antes, y por ello, podían quedar antes. Ahora, otra cosa sería si terminaban también antes, que eso no estaba en sus manos.

Los primeros en llegar, como era habitual porque vivían al lado, habían sido Combeferre, Courfeyrac y Enjolras. Esta vez Enjolras había tenido que insistir más porque Combeferre al día siguiente tenía una presentación para su clase, mas el don de la palabra había ayudado.

No estaban muy convencido de quién iba a acudir aquella noche, el grupo estaba bastante confundido por lo pronto que se había desarrollado aquella pegada, por lo que el trío iba preparado hasta para pegar carteles ellos solos.

Ambos se sentaron en la escalinata de la facultad de derecho, donde siempre quedaban, embutidos en sus abrigos, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos y dejando tirada la bolsa en la que iban los carteles.

—En el grupo están muy callados. —Comenzó a hablar Courfeyrac que era el único que se había quedado de pie, caminando de un lado a otro.

—No, si al final vamos a acabar siendo nosotros solos. —Enjolras sonaba algo molesto, porque si no trabajan todos, aquello no iba a salir adelante. —Podríamos ir tirando nosotros, así terminaremos antes.

—Enjolras, relájate. —Y agarrándole del hombro, Combeferre volvió a sentarse en el escalón. —Todavía quedan más de veinte minutos. Hemos llegado muy pronto con tu impaciencia.

Mascullando por lo bajo, el rubio intentó quedarse tranquilo, pero sacó el teléfono y entró en el grupo de mensajería, escribiendo un mensaje para que la gente confirmara quién iba. A los dos minutos iba a volver a protestar, porque un par de personas lo había visto, pero nadie había respondido.

—Por ahí se acerca alguien. —Aunque Courfeyrac le impidió hablar, señalando al otro lado de la calle.

Y Enjolras pensó que aquello le era demasiado familiar. Y más cuando vio a Grantaire acercarse, con las manos dentro del chaquetón y el pelo revuelto por el viento, aunque quizás es que tampoco se había peinado antes de salir de casa.

—Vaya, ¿sólo habéis llegado vosotros?

— ¿Tú sabes si va a venir alguien más? —Enjolras no sabía cómo, pero Grantaire siempre se acababa enterando de todas aquellas cosas.

—Éponine seguro. Me ha preguntado si podía quedarse esta noche en mi casa. —Se pasó una mano por la barba de un par de días que llevaba, pensando. —Feuilly también. Y Bahorel y Bossuet. Joly se iba a venir esta noche.

Había hecho bien en preguntar. Y si tanta gente iba, ¿por qué nadie se manifestaba por el grupo?

La respuesta la obtuvo una vez llegó Feuilly.

— ¿Para qué queréis teléfono si nunca lo miráis? —Lanzó la pregunta Enjolras al aire.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Feuilly tomó asiento a su lado, mientras fumaba del cigarro que había encendido Grantaire.

—Ninguno habéis respondido a la pregunta que he lanzado por el grupo.

—No, a mí no me ha llegado nada. —Feuilly sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono móvil y abrió la aplicación para enseñarle el grupo. —Y por este mes, todavía tengo internet en el móvil.

—No tienes cobertura. —Dejó caer Enjolras, mientras miraba el chat del grupo.

Aquello hizo que Feuilly se asustara, mientras miraba su teléfono. No podía ser. ¿Ya había pasado el tiempo para pagar la factura? Su preocupación hubiera ido en aumento, de no ser porqué escuchó a Courfeyrac hablar.

—Yo tampoco tengo cobertura.

Poco a poco, todos fueron sacando sus móviles para atestiguar lo mismo. Por lo visto, las facultades habrían adquirido inhibidores de frecuencia que los dejarían encendido por las noches para evitar que pudieran contactarse entre ellos.

La cosa se estaba poniendo más complicada, pero no por ello iban a abandonar aquel plan. Al contrario. Las molestias que parecían que se estaban tomando para con ellos e impedir que pudieran llevar a cabo aquella labor sólo hacía que algunos tuvieran más ganas de que empezara aquella noche.

—Ésto sólo significa que no vamos a poder comunicarnos entre nosotros, pero nada más. El plan es mantenernos como lo que hemos dicho. No hay que perder el espíritu. —Y entre ellos estaba Enjolras.

—¿Nada más? —Pero afortunadamente, para alguno, Combeferre era una voz de la razón que no se dejaba callar por el espíritu de Enjolras. Ambos se compenetraban bastante bien en momentos como esos, y ambos, para esas cosas, eran bastante cabezotas. — No vamos a poder saber si la policía está detrás de uno de los grupos, o si se ha visto algo, o, poniéndonos en el peor de los casos, que estén retransmitiendo por las noticias que nos han encerrado aquí dentro y están esperando a capturarnos.

— ¿Nos han encerrado aquí? ¿Estamos en los Juegos del Hambre? —Courfeyrac esperaba dar un poco de humor a aquella situación, y logró que Éponine se riera, a la que le dedicó una mirada por, al menos, ser la única que presentaba sentido del humor.

— ¡No lo podemos saber porque estamos encerrados! —Respondió Combeferre, con cierto tono de ironía, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y con la mirada situada en Enjolras, que simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza, como si su amigo no tuviera ningún remedio.

El rubio respetaba a su amigo, y le parecía ser alguien con buenas ideas, que aportaba un punto sensato que todo movimiento necesitaba y que en ocasiones lograba que a él no se le fuera demasiado la pinza. Pero eso no quitaba que en otras ocasiones la presencia de Ferre le llegase a desesperar con toda esa precaución que se gastaba.

—A ver, no perdamos la cabeza. —Que aquellas palabras vinieran de Bahorel denotaba que tipo de imagen debía de estar dando a los presentes. —Lo único destacable es que no podemos conocer qué es lo que está pasando aquí fuera y que no podemos comunicarnos. Ya está. —Luego se volvió hacia Ferre, quien notó aquella mirada y se la devolvió manteniendo los brazos cruzadas. —Y no seamos locos, si nos está persiguiendo la policía no nos vamos a detener a coger el teléfono y a mandarnos mensajitos entre nosotros. En caso de hacerlo, lo haríamos una vez estemos en el coche, lejos de aquí.

Con leves asentimientos, unos más conformes que otros, tuvieron que reconocer que Bahorel tenía razón.

—Que un anarquista tenga razón... ¡El mundo se está volviendo loco! —Las palabras provinieron de Feuilly, que era su modo de decir que, al menos por una vez, Bahorel había sabido decir algo inteligente, coherente y que no fuera una broma.

* * *

_Dejar que por una vez el cerebro dirija._

Por primera vez, y que no sirviera de precedente, Enjolras acabó dejando que fuera Combeferre quien dirigiera, puesto que la cara que ponía no dejaba lugar a otra cosa. Posíblemente Ferre hubiera acabado accediendo a cualquier cosa que dijera Enjolras, porque su amigo era lo más cabezota de él mundo y siempre tenía que ser uno de los dos el que cediese para poder hacer las cosas, mas el rubio sabía que éste se habría dedicado a mirarle todo el tiempo que estuviese allí, y durante varios días de una manera juzgadora.

Aunque Ferre también acabó cediendo en algo, y es que, a pesar de que todos iban a ir a las diversas zonas de la universidad juntitos como buenos amigos que eran, iban a dividirse para cubrir las distintas facultades, utilizando funciones del móvil a modo de señales de luz para poder comunicarse entre ellos y asegurar que estaba todo bien.

Empezaron por aquella zona, las facultades que eran propia de humanidades. Bossuet, Grantaire y Joly acudirían a la facultad de Bellas Artes. Bahorel, Éponine y Feuilly a Filosofía y letras. Mientras que por su parte, Combeferre, Courfeyrac y Enjolras se quedarían para empapelar letras.

A medida que terminasen en aquella parte, acudirían a Magisterio para empapelar también aquella, donde se acabarían reuniendo, antes de acudir a la zona de ciencias. Depende de la hora a la que terminasen, se acercarían a la zona que estaba fuera de la Ciudad Universitaria con los coches.

Se repartieron los carteles, Combeferre ya los había contados para saber cuánto había que poner en cada facultad, poniendo más hincapié en aquellas que pocas veces podían visitar por la falta de tiempo, de gente o por el hecho de que se encontrasen lejos. En cambio, en aquellas que solían visitar podrían repartir los panfletos que llevaban consigo.

—Esto va a acabar con mi vida. —A pesar de que Feuilly no hablaba muy alto, su voz resonaba en la calle.

Caminaban por detrás de las facultades, por la zona menos iluminaba, al menos por el momento, porque pronto tendrían que ocupar la cara delantera, la más iluminada.

—Y Enjolras quiere que mañana por la mañana vengamos a repartir panfletos... —Y por la voz que tenía Bahorel se notaba las pocas ganas que tenía de hacer tal cosa.

—Entre que mañana tengo clases por la mañana, y doblo turno en el trabajo, creo que conmigo no vais a poder contar... —La voz de la joven sonó antes de que lanzara un suspiro, guardando las manos en su abrigo.

—No hacía falta que vinieses esta noche.

—Cierto, a diferencia de ti, la mitad de nosotros mañana no iremos a clase. —Feuilly terminó la frase de su amigo. — Y los que iremos será porque tenemos las clases por la tarde... Si vamos.

Éponine negó con la cabeza, mientras se detenía junto a los dos. Aquella era la zona de la facultad que solían pegar siempre. Los restos de papel mezclados con la cola seguían ahí.

—Apenas paso por las reuniones, no redacto panfletos, ni acudo a los "improvisados mítines" que os marcáis por algunas facultades. Para algo que puedo hacer decentemente... Además, ya estoy acostumbrada a tener una vida ajetreada.

Ambos muchachos se repartieron los carteles y la cola mientras escuchaban a la rubia. Bahorel pondría los carteles y Feuilly los pegaría, que el primero podía ponerlos en una posición más alta.

—Aun así. Trabajas, estudias y tienes que encargarte de tus hermanos. Creo que todos comprenderíamos que sólo aparecieras en momentos claves. —Feuilly esperaba apoyado en la barra de la brocha de la cola a que Bahorel terminara de colocar los carteles con una simple tira de cinta adhesiva para que se quedaran bien pegados.

Desde que Bossuet acabó pegado a una pared en una de esas pegadas habían empezado a tomar aquellas precauciones.

—Bah, da igual. Tampoco me molesta. —Éponine daba la espalda a los dos muchachos, concentrada en la calle, por si veía algún coche policía o alguien sospechoso.

—Como veas. —Negó con la cabeza. —Cuando acabes moribunda por estrés y/o por que estés agotada, no seré yo quien te despierte a base de tortas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Y cruzó la calle, incapaz de mantenerse quieta. —Voy a echar un vistazo.

—Ten cuidado. —Pidió Feuilly antes de ponerse a pegar los carteles. O regañar a Bahorel porque no sabía pegar un cartel recto, y todos estaban torcidos.

* * *

_Las rubias no son tontas_

Éponine se perdió entre las sombras, habituada a ello. Alejada de las zonas de farolas, caminó hasta una de las esquinas de aquella calle, que daba en perpendicular. Podía ver una sombra oscura detrás de un coche, que a simple vista no parecía sospechoso.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la otra esquina, antes de perderse por las callejuelas. Por las mañanas, aquella zona de la ciudad universitaria estaba llena de vida, con librerías y copisterías. Sin embargo, el silencio ahora reinaba, y aquello era lo que Éponine necesitaba. Callejeó un poco, antes de acabar en aquella calle perpendicular, notando como la figura todavía no se había movido.

Aunque ahora la tenía a sus espaldas y podía ver como realizaba algo bastante ensimismado. Tenía que ser cuidadosa. Volvió a meterse en el callejón y abrió la mochila para sacar un jersey. Era la ropa que había escogido para ir al día siguiente a clase, en vista de pasar la noche en casa de R. Se quitó el chaquetón, que guardó en la mochila, y se colocó el jersey, antes de sacarse el gorro, dejando alborotado sus rizos.

Dejó la mochila allí, lanzando un suspiro. Tenía que meditar aquello muy bien. Y hacer cosas poco normales como coger una bolsa de basuras del otro lado de la calle para poder acercarse a aquel contenedor y fingir que la tiraba, dejando en el callejón su mochila.

Despacio, y mirando el móvil, Éponine cruzó la calle. El hombre simplemente le dedicó una leve mirada, antes de continuar con su labor. Se acercó un poco más, una vez que había tirado aquella bolsa para observa como el hombre tenía plena visión de la parte trasera de la facultad. Y de Bahorel y Feuilly.

Pero sólo estaba tomando nota. ¿Estarían simplemente identificando quienes eran? Llevaban allí bastante tiempo, y la policía todavía no había aparecido...

Aparentando normalidad, Éponine volvió a la calle, y recuperó su chaquetón, volviendo a guardar el jersey. El chaquetón era más cómodo para correr. Tenía que llegar cuánto antes a donde estaban los otros dos, con los carteles pegados, simplemente esperándola a ella.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —La pregunta fue formulada por Feuilly, que estaba sentado en las escaleras que daban a la facultad. —Nos ha dado tiempo a pegar hasta los carteles de la fachada.

—Ahora os cuento. Tenemos que salir de aquí, creo que hay un policía espiándonos.

Las caras de ambos fueron alarmantes, mientras recogían las cosas, para ir a buen paso a la facultad de magisterio. Fueron los últimos en llegar, cuando ya estaban casi todos los carteles pegados.

— ¿Dónde os habíais metido? —Enjolras esperaba con los brazos cruzadas en la pequeña explanada que recibía a la gente de la facultad.

—He visto a un hombre extraño, que desde las sombras apuntaba nuestros movimientos en una pequeña libreta. —Explicó sin perder el tiempo la joven. —Vi una extraña figura, y decidí acercarme.

—Para poder ver que estaba escribiendo en una libreta y esas cosas te debiste acercar mucho. —Y desde luego, para Ferre, aquello era una temeridad del calibre de las que hace Enjolras en los días de huelga, o de las que hace Bahorel cuando rompe cristales de sucursales.

—No me vio, y si lo hizo, ni se dio cuenta de quien era. —Se encogió de hombros. Claramente la había visto, pero no lo iba a decir, de todas formas, ¿qué ocasionaría? Era casi como una habilidad que tenía desde siempre, en ocasiones parecía ser invisible.

— ¿Qué buscaría? —A Enjolras no le importaba, estaba allí y con información. Eso era lo importante.

— ¿Tenernos fichados? ¿Saber quienes son los cabecillas? —Courfeyrac dejó el rodillo con el que había estado pegando los carteles junto a Joly y se acercó a donde estaba el resto del grupo.

—Ni idea, pero si ya saben que estamos aquí, no importa si nos vamos ahora o no...

Aquellas palabras del rubio daban una clara impresión de que, con policía o no, aquel trabajo iban a terminarlo.

* * *

_Las facultades que siempre quedan sin empapelar_

Una vez terminaron de empapelar todas aquellas facultades, se dividieron con la idea de ir a las facultades que no se encontraban en aquel campus. Sin embargo, la sospecha estaba tras ellos tras el anuncio que había hecho Éponine, y pronto se vieron mirando por la ventana trasera, esperando ese coche que apareció tras una curva por el centro de París.

Era un coche negro que Bossuet, quien conducía el segundo coche, tras el de Bahorel, reconoció desde hacía un par de calles, y por ello, Bossuet pidió a alguno del resto del coche, Enjolras, Ferre o Courfeyrac, que le enviasen un mensaje al resto del grupo. Enjolras fue el primero en hacerlo. Era un gran alivio volver a tener cobertura y poder comunicarse cuando quisieran.

[LES AMIS DE L'ABC]

*Yo [03:18]

Bossuet dice que nos siguen. Un coche negro. No sé si le veis.

*Grantaire [03:19]

Desde nuestra postura no vemos.

Por como Grantaire se había dado la vuelta, y la manera con la que estaba escrito el mensaje, pudo intuir que había sido o Éponine o Feuilly quien lo había escrito.

*Yo [03:20]

¿Qué hacemos? No podemos ir al campus.

*Courfeyrac [03:20]

Podríamos separarnos y quedar en algún punto.

*Feuilly [03:21]

Podríamos quedar en la librería Artazar. Ferre sabe dónde está.

*Yo [03:22]

Perfecto, vosotros tomáis un camino a la izquierda, nosotros a la derecha.

*Grantaire [03:22]

creo que es la primera vez que te veo querer ir a la derecha.

Ese ya era el Grantaire más habitual... Enjolras suspiró y bloqueó el teléfono. Los primeros en torcer fueron los que estaban en el coche de Bahorel. Tras dar varias vueltas por las calles, acabaron en el Distrito X, y pronto llegaron a aquella librería. El coche de Bahorel estaba estacionado en la calle, y los otros lo imitaron, bajándose y acercándose a ello.

—Siguen ahí. —Dijo Bahorel, dirigiendo la mirada hacia un punto.

En efecto, el coche negro estaba allí. Al parecer habían ido tras los primeros que se habían desviado del camino.

—Por el momento me parece que no vamos a poder continuar más por aquí... —Acabó declarando Enjolras, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño que denotaba molestia. —Ya iremos otro día.

—A ver, porque estamos de trabajo hasta las cejas. —De nuevo era Ferre la voz de la razón, y quien tenía que hacer ver a Enjolras la cantidad de trabajo que había que hacer y, por el momento, no eran capaz de multiplicarse para cubrir todos los vertientes que tenían por delante.

—Lo que sea.

Y molesto, porque todo era mucho más tranquilo cuando la policía pasaba de ellos, y podían obrar a su voluntad.

* * *

_Esperando a la comitiva._

De mejor o peor manera, ya por fin había llegado el día. Los de seguridad seguían impidiendo que pudieran repartir panfletos en las facultades, y fuera no dejaban de seguirlos. La policía no fue vista de nuevo.

Con ayuda de Bahorel, que se apuntaba a cualquier cosa, Enjolras pudo acercarse a pegar carteles por aquellas facultades que se habían quedado sin ellos, y a simple vista habían dejado de seguirles. Aunque también podía tratarse del hecho de que ni se habían molestado en ver si tal cosa sucedía, por estar ocupado hablando con él y con Courfeyrac haciendo comentarios sobre las últimas noticias. Al parecer otros sectores de la sociedad francesa empezaba a molestarse con las reformas que se iban a llevar a cabo en los próximos meses.

No podía decirse que no habían trabajo para aquella mañana.

En la facultad de Filosofía y Letras, la facultad anfitriona del evento, así como también en las facultades que participaban, como eran las facultades de letras, habían realizado un parón en las clases de la mañana.

Por ese motivo, en las escaleras que daban a la entrada del edificio esperaban sentadas Cosette y Éponine, en el mismo escalón pero cada una con la espalda pegada en las barandillas, dejando el centro libre para que pudieran pasar los estudiantes y profesores que entraban y salían en aquel extraño día.

Cosette había intentado entablar conversación con su compañera de facultad. Preguntarle las distintas clases que la rubia se había perdido, y que la morena no iba a tener tanta suerte. Preguntarle por la vida en general. Preguntarle por el plan que había aquel día, porque no lo tenia del todo claro... Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que la otra abriera su boca para soltar dos frases juntas.

Pero era casi imposible lograrlo. No entendía el motivo por el que parecía que Éponine no la aguantaba. No recordaba haber hecho nada malo. Al final, en vista de que sólo le quedaba el tema de moda, Cosette prefirió callar, quedarse con la mirada al frente, concentrada en la facultad que estaba delante, jugando con el asa del bolso. De vez en cuando lanzaba un suspiro.

Por su lado, Éponine se concentró en el móvil cuando Cosette se rindió en eso de sacar un tema de conversación. Era difícil estar en el mismo escalón con la chica de la que Marius no dejaba de hablar maravillas que ella no era capaz de ver. Marius estaba cegado. Cosette no era esa persona que él creía. Sólo había que mirarla, por favor.

Empezó a jugar tras responder algunos mensajes que tenía, ignorando deliberadamente el de Montparnasse que ni siquiera abrió, pero por el comienzo se notaba que le quería cambiar uno de los turnos. La fecha del mensaje era del día anterior. Cuando terminase el acto lo miraría. Total, siempre le decía que se olvidaba el teléfono en cualquier parte y él se lo creía, no quería que por un cambio de última hora ella tuviese que dejar aquello.

Cruzando los aparcamientos, ambas chicas apreciaron como venían Enjolras con el resto del grupo. Era fácil distinguirlos. En primer lugar porque Bahorel iba con ellos, y Bahorel era un tipo que no pasaba desapercibido: Alto, grande, con el pelo largo y barba ya no de tres días, sino de tres meses. Otro que tampoco pasaba desapercibido era Bossuet: Su calvicie no era algo que se pudiera ver todos los días en un joven de su edad. Y por Enjolras. Ya no porque Enjolras llamase la atención, que también, sino porque consigo llevaba mil y una cosa. Posiblemente en su mano derecha llevase la pancarta reivindicativa enrollada, en su izquierda llevase dentro de esa bolsa el megáfono y en la mochila, a su espalda, los panfletos que habría que repartir. Era tan previsible algunas veces para esas cosas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar donde ellas estaba, y mucho menos en cruzar la facultad hasta llegar al Salón de Acto. Allí reunidos estaba todas aquellas personas que habían logrado llamar durante aquellos días. La mayoría era de letras, dado que posiblemente en otras facultades estarían de clases, aunque al grupito poco le importaba eso, o al menos poco les importaba en aquel día.

Rápidamente Enjolras, con ayuda de Combeferre, organizó a las personas que había explicándoles el plan. Iban a entrar en aquel lugar como si nada hasta que se les diese la señal, allí entonces empezarían a actuar.

El salón de acto era grande, y gracias a las diversas entradas que tenía era fácil introducirse sin nadie pensase que había algo detrás. Nadie tenía porqué intuir que más de los asistentes iban a realizar una protesta en aquel lugar, aun cuando se comentaba entre los ponentes que nunca antes aquel acto había suscitado tanto interés por parte de los estudiantes.

El grupo de Les Amis se encontraba sentado por distintos lugares de los asientos. Arriba del todo, y con la gran pancarta estaba Marius, junto a Cosette que se había ofrecido echarle una mano. En el exterior, vigilando que no viniera la policía, se encontraban Bahorel y Feuilly. En el interior de la platea, justo en el centro Enjolras acompañado de Combeferre y Courfeyrac, listo para aquello. Joly y Bossuet se encontraban en la parte inferior de los asientos, ellos tenían la misión de dar la señal para que el resto de estudiantes se unieran a aquello al mismo tiempo, un simple gesto de mano cuando Enjolras se arrancase con las consignas. Por último, Grantaire y Éponine estaban sentados casi en una esquina. Ellos simplemente tendrían que encargarse de organizar la huída de allí si la cosa se ponía chunga, y qué mejor forma que por la puerta de emergencia.

El acto empezó diez minutos con retraso a causa de la gran afluencia, que se tomó su tiempo para acomodarse en los asientos y guardar silencio. En el centro de la mesa que ocupaba casi toda la tarima se encontraba el rector de la universidad. A su derecha estaba el decano de la facultad, y a la izquierda del rector el representante de alumnos, una figura por la que Enjolras no sentía la menos estima porque no era más que una marioneta en manos de los altos cargos de la universidad, a los que la educación no les importaba nada. Aquel representante era el que de verdad creía que aquello era un juego, y no ellos.

El primero en hablar fue decano de la facultad, que dio un breve discurso introductorio en el que daba gracias a los presentes a la vez que presentaba a representante de alumnos, que iba a ser el primero en intervenir.

Este, un alumno de tercero en la carrera de Historia, dio pobre de vocabulario en el que simplemente se dedicaba a hablar de lo que él consideraba victorias ganas en las reuniones internas.

LES AMIS DE L'ABC

*Yo [12:23]

¿Cuántas veces ha repetido ya eso del aire acondicionado?

*Feuilly [12:23]

Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien.

*Yo [12:24]

Es que mientras el cretino del representantes habla de eso, nosotros logramos que no cambiaran los exámenes.

*Combeferre [12:25]

Enjolras, concéntrate.

Enjolras bloqueó el teléfono y se volvió a su amigo, que también había guardado el teléfono.

—Sabes que tengo razón.

—Aguanta, ya termina, y el rector toma la palabra. —Tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando vio como el rubio se reclinaba contra el asiento con los brazos cruzados y bufando, porque aquello no había sonado como a un suspiro.

Y en efecto, un par de frases más, y el representante le cedió de nuevo la palabra al decano, quien aprovechó el turno para, según palabras de Enjolras que volvió a plasmar por el grupo "utilizó para lamerle un poco el culo al rector, a fin de que le diera un puesto dentro del rectorado en las próximas elecciones".

El discurso del rector empezó con simples frases banales que posiblemente fueran tomadas de anteriores discursos y pegadas para que quedara bien. A medida que avanzaba iba entrando en temas en los que debían de estar atentos para interrumpir en el momento apropiado.

—Desde la rectoría de la universidad buscamos apoyar la libertad individual de cada alumno a la hora de desarrollarse…

— ¡Libertad individual con la policía merodeando nuestras facultades! —Enjolras se alzó, levantándose de su asiento.

Casi al mismo tiempo fue acompañado por Combeferre y Courfeyrac.

—Simple seguridad…

—La seguridad no se paga con libertad.

—Y menos con la libertad de reunión y asociación. —Courfeyrac tomó el relevo.

Era el momento de que el resto de presentes se sumasen, y más cuando el rector había dado a entender, tras la intervención de Courfeyrac, que aquello era sólo una intromisión por tres locos. Joly comenzó a dar la señal antes de levantarse, junto al resto de los que se habían congregado allí a protestar, mientras la pancarta había sido extendida.

Las consignas llenaron el lugar, callando cualquier palabra que pudiera decir éste, mientras el decano se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al representante de alumnos, quien a continuación salía corriendo del lugar.

Casi al instante, mientras el salón aumentaba la intensidad de los reproches hacia el sistema al que estaba llevando aquellos dos hombres sentados delante de ellos, junto al resto de decanos de la universidad, recibieron un mensaje.

LES AMIS DE L'ABC

*Feuilly [12:43]

¿Qué ha pasado? Han ido a avisar a la policía.

*Yo [12:43]

Todo ha salido mejor de lo planeado.

Enjolras está alentando a las masas.

*Ferre [12:43]

¿Qué tal el plan de salir de aquí?

La policía puede presentarse en cualquier momento.

*R [12:44]

segun ponine las salidas de emergencia son el mejor recurso

*R [12:44]

Dan a todo el edificio, podremos movernos por este de manera rápida. Y son fáciles de atrancar.

*Ferre [12:45]

Podremos usar la pancarta para atrancar la puerta.

*Marius [12:45]

Entonces la vamos recogiendo.

*Bossuet [12:45]

Vamos preparando la señal de salida.

*R [12:45]

La idea es no ir al exterior, porque seguro que allí habrá algunos policías.

Combeferre le explicó la situación a Enjolras, quien se había quedado ensimismado con el movimiento que se había creado en un momento.

—Enjolras, la policía está al caer.

—No, está ya aquí. —Courfeyrac golpeó a Enjolras en el hombro para que mirara el teléfono donde Feuilly había dado la información.

— ¡Compañeros! —Pocos segundos después, la gente se había callado. — El rector vuelve a demostrar la libertad que quiere. ¡Llamando a la policía! —Nueva retahíla de comentarios hacia el rector volvieron a sucederse. — Así que nos toca salir. Seguid a nuestros compañeros.

No hubo que esperar mucho, las puertas de emergencias fueron abiertas y la gente comenzó a acercarse a estas intentando ir con cuidado.

—Enjolras, busca a Marius y adelantaros, que vosotros sois los que no podéis ser detenidos.

Combeferre siempre estaba atento a esas cosas, a ese temor porque los detuvieran a ellos dos de nuevo a causa de un incidente en el pasado cuando todavía eran casi unos niñatos que apenas sabían algo de cómo iba la lucha a grande escala.

Dar con Marius no fue complicado, al lado de la salida de emergencia estaba, con la pancarta en la mano y Cosette detrás.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de poner esto. Id con el resto. —Courfeyrac tomó la pancarta, mientras empujaba a los más jóvenes para que se hicieran hueco entre los estudiantes que salían.

Al mismo tiempo entraba la policía y daba el alto a los alumnos que se escapaban. Courfeyrac y Combeferre dieron prisas a los alumnos que quedaban, eran los últimos que quedaban del grupito y los últimos que cruzaron la puerta, cerrándola tras ellos para colocar uno de los palos de la pancarta antes de seguir al resto de estudiantes que corrían por las escaleras.

Al parecer Grantaire y Éponine habían hecho bien el trabajo y habían bloqueado la entrada de emergencia que daba a la calle, en otro momento Ferre les hubiera dado la bronca por atentar de esa manera contra la seguridad de todo un edificio, pero aquel día era por fuerza mayor.

Fueron subiendo las diversas plantas hasta que encontraron una de las puertas abiertas y la cruzaron, intentando mezclarse con los alumnos que estaban por ahí. La idea era pasar desapercibidos.

—Inhibidores, no podemos contactar con nadie. —La voz de Courfeyrac se escuchó a la espalda de Combeferre.

—Bueno, ya habíamos previsto esto. Esta tarde nos reuniremos en el Musain. —Dijo Ferre antes de señalar una sala en la que estaban dando una conferencia.

La idea era pasar desapercibidos, así que sin importar de qué era, ambos entraron y tomaron asientos. Un toque de tranquilidad al último día de clase del trimestre.


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Los miserables pertenecen a Victor Hugo, yo sólo temo que su fantasma me persiga por escribir tales cosas._**

* * *

**Medir las fuerzas para el año que entra.**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo el grupo había podido reunirse en el Musain. Era el día después del acto en la universidad, o lo que es lo mismo, el primer día de las vacaciones de Navidad, y tenían que hacer un balance sobre lo que había sido el cuatrimestre y lo que se esperaba para el que iba a entrar.

Extrañamente habían sido puntuales, quizás por temor a un rapapolvo ahora que estaban todos un pelín tensos a causa de la alta presencia policial en sus vidas cotidianas.

Mabeuf les había habilitado aquella tarde el local, cerrándolos solo para ellos sabiendo la necesidad que necesitaban de un sitio para reunirse, y no siendo la primera vez que hacía eso. Se podía decir que el grupito estaba bastante mimado por el hombre.

A parte de los habituales, se habían acercado Éponine, Cosette e incluso Musichetta había decidido también pasarse puesto que en la Academia de Danza también se estaban moviendo muchas cosas que merecían ser contadas, además de necesitar de la ayuda de aquellos muchachos para llevarla a cabo.

Por extraño que pareciera, Enjolras se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas que habían cogido de la pila que descansaba pegada a la pared. No se esperaba la puntualidad de sus compañeros y por ello no había tenido tiempo de meditar cómo empezar aquello. Demasiados puntos que tocar y ninguna gana de entrar en un acalorado debate que terminase con él alzando la voz y alguien más. Siempre era él y alguien más.

—Creo que podemos dar comienzo a la reunión. —La voz provino de Combeferre que paseaba con los brazos cruzados por detrás de Enjolras.

Era importante que el grupo no perdiese de vista lo importante, que ese sentimiento de molestia y de rabia que tenían en aquellos momentos no pasase a un segundo plano en una charla trivial sobre "¿dónde te has comprado esa bufanda?" que estaba teniendo Courfeyrac con Jehan y Marius. Especialmente que aquel grupo no empezase a hablar acerca de bufandas y otros tipos de accesorios que se ponía en el cuello -"No es una bufanda, es una pashmina", le habría respondido el rubio-.

—Sí… Tenemos una larga lista de asuntos que tratar. —Enjolras no podía hablar de organización y quedarse sentado. Era como si un resorte saltara en él y le obligara a estar de pie frente a sus amigos.

—Realmente no son tantos. Balance y mirada al futuro, ¿verdad? —Y que Enjolras se pusiese de pie ayudaba a que su mirada se intensificase cuando salían comentarios de ese tipo, en especial cuando provenían de Grantaire sentado al fondo, detrás de todo el mundo, como el típico chico malote que acude a una clase sólo para molestar al profesor.

—Musichetta también nos quiere proponer hacer algo. —Respondió Enjolras dedicándole una mirada a la morena que estaba sentada entre Bossuet y Joly, quien le mostró una sonrisa.

—Balance y mirada al futuro. —Repitió Grantaire marcando la última parte.

—Sin duda, debemos felicitarnos porque hemos terminado este cuatrimestre con bastante más apoyo del que comenzado el curso y éso es un gran avance para nuestra causa. —Feuilly decidió intervenir antes de que la reunión se convirtiese en una nueva oportunidad para que Grantaire y Enjolras demostrasen que tan poca paciencia tenía Enjolras y que también sabía Grantaire sacarle a este las cosquillas.

—Lo importante es que todo ese apoyo que tenemos no lo perdamos en este cuatrimestre, y que de ser posible, lo aumentemos. —Combeferre siguió hablando agradeciendo en silencio la intervención de Feuilly. —Podríamos pensar en hacer algo en la primera semana del curso.

— ¿Una asamblea? Podemos intentar organizar una en la que los estudiantes vengan y nos digan qué tipo de problemas tienen. —La propuesta provino de parte de Bahorel y recibió varios gesto de conformidad por parte de sus compañeros.

Enjolras se quedó pensando. Realmente le gustaría poder decir que algo se estaba moviendo por parte de los sindicatos en los que se movía, sin embargo, la falta de información, consenso y la lentitud con la que se estaba llevando todo le impedía hablar en aquella reunión, porque realmente no había nada que decir salvo el hecho de "hay algo para algún día en algún sitio" y punto. Y Enjolras no eran de los que le gustase moverse con ideas abstractas sin tener certeza de que aquello que estaba diciendo iba a llevar a algún lado, al contrario.

—A ver, que nos desviamos del tema importante. Lo de la asamblea me parece una gran idea, sin embargo todavía no estamos en ese punto. —Sin embargo, sí que se vio obligado a intervenir por el rumbo que estaba tomando aquello. —Aquí, el tema importante es que tenemos a la policía siguiendo nuestros movimientos, no nos dejan trabajar en la escuela, nos interrumpen nuestros actos. —De fondo se escuchó a Grantaire comentarle a Éponine "bueno, nosotros les interrumpimos los suyos", que Enjolras prefirió olvidar para no perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. —Tenemos a un supuesto segurata que nos ha amenazado, a mí de manera directa, con que no va a parar hasta vernos en prisión. Y sinceramente, algunos de aquí tenemos que tener cuidado porque si nos pillan una sola vez más acabaríamos en prisión. —El tono empleado dejó mudo a todos los presentes, que no se atrevieron a hacer ningún otro comentario. —Aquí lo importante es que tenemos que tener claro que cualquier cosa que hagamos, sea lo que sea, dará lugar a que la policía se acerque.

—Pues si se acercan les invitaremos a que se sienten, seguro que aprender algo. —Bahorel era el único que podía hablar de esa, seguro que porque era el único que se acercaría a la policía y les invitaría a sentarse en un círculo en plena asamblea con la misma frase que había empleado en aquel sitio.

—Exacto. ¿Qué? ¿Para una vez que alguien te escucha estás pensando rendirte? —El otro que hablaba de un tono semejante que Bahorel, pero de manera aun más burlona si podía ser capaz, era Grantaire.

—En ningún momento pretendía sonar derrotado. —Murmuró el rubio, cruzándose de brazos, gesto que había adquirido de Combeferre que teniendo la misma postura decidió cambiarla, apoyando una de las manos en la mesa , para terminar por sentarse.

— ¿Hay alguien que quiera decir algo más?

Cosette, sentada junto a Bossuet había sido testigo de aquello y su mano temblaba en un puño por encima de la falda lisa. Su padre siempre le había dicho que no se metiera en líos, que debía concentrarse en estudiar, aquellas cosas sólo traen problemas… Y sin embargo allí estaba. Sabía la clase de altercados que hacían precaria la situación tanto de Enjolras como la de Marius, el segundo se la había contado un par de semanas después de que Cosette decidiera que quería participar para advertirle que nada de aquello era sencillo y había muchas más desilusiones que alegrías.

Sin embargo allí seguía. ¿Quería decir algo? Había conocido a gente maravillosa en aquel lugar, había descubierto la gran cantidad de cosas que ocurrían justo delante de ella y que ignoraba, o mejor dicho, la gran cantidad de cosas que no veía porque no querían que se viera. Había vuelto a coincidir con Éponine, a la que conoció cuando era una niña y sin embargo no entendía porque la chica parecía tan incómoda con ella.

—Eh… —Escuchó el susurro y alzó la cabeza. Los grandes ojos marrones de Musichetta la estaban miranda. —Es normal tener miedo. —Murmuró mientras acariciaba su mano. Musichetta había conocido a Cosette aquella misma tarde, y sin embargo había sido fácil para ella ver el tipo de persona que era: Una niña muy buena. —Aquí todos estamos asustado, por eso Enjolras nos habla de esa manera. Porque todos estamos en la misma situación.

— ¿Entonces por qué seguís? —Aquello era algo que no pudo evitar preguntar, pues le costaba comprenderlo.

— Porque es más fuerte el sentimiento por hacer algo por la sociedad.

A Musichetta le hubiera gustado seguir hablando, sin embargo Enjolras llamó su atención, llamándola.

—Querías decirnos algo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí! — La joven se levantó respirando profundamente. —Los chicos que estamos en la Academia de Baile nos hemos unido a los del Conservatorio de París para defender estas artes. Y teníamos pensado unirnos todos aquellos que seamos estudiantes, así que estaría bien que en algún momento alguno de vosotros os pasarais como estudiantes de universidad para tener una reunión.

—Sí, suena bien y nos permitiría crear un bloque de estudiantes todos unidos. —Enjolras parecía bastante conforme con aquella idea que había propuesto la joven. — Tenemos que hablarlo y ver qué podemos hacer...

— ¿Para enero os vendría bien la reunión? —Sí, a Enjolras le gustaba tener las cosas fijas antes de dar nada por sentado, y Musichetta era un poco semejante, y si estaba en su mano en hacer las cosas fijas, pues lo iba a aprovechar.

—Creo que sí, aunque por el momento no sabemos cómo se va a presentar el nuevo mes en la universidad.

— ¡Genial! Entonces los vamos hablando. —La muchacha ya estaba conforme.

* * *

**De moi para toi.**

Apenas había tiempo para relajarse. Estaba de vacaciones, sí, pero eso no era excusa. Tenía un montón de trabajo atrasado y sabía que la causa era su implicación en el grupo de Les Amis. Sin embargo, siempre había algo nuevo que impedía que pudiera sentarse en su escritorio, sacar el portátil y terminar aquel trabajo para Literatura latina. En aquella ocasión había sido su cumpleaños.

El tiempo pasaba volando, y a Cosette se le había olvidado que el 22 de diciembre cumplía años, pues en su agenda simplemente tenía puesto "Hoy termino de leer a Julio César aunque me tire hasta las tantas". Y parecía que el César iba a tener que esperar.

Después de comer, Cosette recibió un mensaje que provenía de Marius. El muchacho había tenido suerte, porque a la chica se le había olvidado poner el móvil en silencio, de no haber hecho aquello posíblemente el mensaje habría quedado en el olvido hasta la noche.

*Marius [14:45]

¡Felicidades, Cosette!

El mensaje iba acompañado de numerosos iconos de festejos tales como sombreritos, espumillón, y caritas de felicidad.

Con una leve sonrisa, Cosette lo respondió. No recordaba haberle dicho a Marius cuando cumplía años, pero igual se le había pasado… Tenía que preguntarle cuando era el suyo para apuntarlo en su agenda y que no se le pasase. Era malísima con las fechas.

Rápidamente, ignorando su lectura, respondió el mensaje con un efusivo "gracias" que se hizo patente en el alargamiento de las vocales y la cantidad de signos de exclamación con los que cerró el mensaje.

Marius, quién estaba conectado, vio el mensaje conforme la morena lo envió y rápidamente le empezó a escribir de nuevo.

*Marius [14:46]

¿Te apetece salir a dar una vuelta?

Como apetecerle a Cosette le apetecía mucho. Era su cumpleaños, y si se ponía a pensarlo fríamente no era un gran plan quedarse la tarde sola en casa estudiando, y es que su padre había tenido que salir de emergencia a causa de algún cliente que llevaba o algo así; casi nunca Valjean le hablaba de su trabajo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

*Yo [14:48]

Claro. ¿Dar una vuelta o algún sitio a tomar algo? No hace un gran tiempo simplemente recorrer las calles.

La charla con Musichetta, la breve charla con Musichetta, había hecho que Cosette se quedase pensando en muchas cosas, y la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien y Marius era una de las mejores opciones que tenía, por no decir la única y en la que además confiaba.

*Marius [14:48]

Vayamos a tomar algo.

Intercambiaron un par de frases más antes de decidir un lugar en el que quedar y la hora. Tenía una hora para llegar porque tenía que coger el metro desde Montmartre hasta el centro. Marius vivía en la zona del Louvre por lo que estaba más cerca del lugar en el que habían quedado.

Habían decidido verse directamente en la cafetería, cosa que a Cosette le había parecido buena idea en un primer momento, pero ahora verse por ahí paseando buscando el lugar porque nunca había estado no le hacía tanta gracia. Nunca había callejeado y sí, París era ideal, pero le ponía muy nerviosa no saber a dónde tener que ir con firmeza.

Al final, tras preguntar a varias personas que iban caminando por la misma calle acabó llegando al local, en el que ya estaba Marius, esperando fuera. La sonrisa amplia con la que Cosette se le acercó a saludarle se volvió en una gesto avergonzado cuando vio que en la mano del muchacho había un paquete.

—Marius, no tenías que haberte molestado. —Sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio sin saber qué cara poner. Recibir regalos no era lo suyo.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia. Anda, ábrelo. —Le tendió el pequeño paquete que estaba perfectamente envuelto en papel de regalo con copos de nieves dibujados en él.

A Cosette le hubiera gustado pasar antes al interior de la cafetería, pues se estaba quedando congelada allí, pero ante la idea de abrir un regalo en medio de un local lleno de desconocidos, decidió que mejor lo abría allí mismo.

—No es gran, cosa, ya sabes… Todavía no sé tus gustos y demás… —Marius sonaba avergonzado, quizás más que ella.

Concentrada en no romper el papel, Cosette lo fue abriendo escuchando las palabras del muchacho, pero queriendo esperar a abrir el regalo para responder. Por la textura se notaba que era algo de tela y cuando lo tuvo delante apreció el pañuelo de seda con degradado en rosa que había en su interior. Con los ojos abiertos, observó al detalle el regalo, casi se podía decir que a medida que lo iba mirando, más se quedaba con la boca abierta ante aquello, pues era precioso. Se lo hubiera puesto en aquel momento sino fuera una prenda tan fina y aquel fuese un día tan frío.

— ¡Me encanta, Marius, de verdad! —Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su amigo, pues de verdad le había sorprendido el regalo. — Muchas gracias.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho cuando al separarse de él, Cosette dejó un beso en su mejilla. Y con esa sonrisa, se acercó a la puerta del local para abrírsela a la chica y que pudiese pasar.

Sin ninguna duda, agradeció entrar y que el calor golpease sus mejillas mientras se quitaba aquel abrigo pesado que llevaba buscando un sitio donde sentarse. Había guardado el pañuelo bien doblado y metido en el papel en el interior de su bolso para que no se le fuese a perder o estropear. Varias veces le dio a Marius las gracias a medida que iba caminando por las mesas, hasta llegar a una de las que estaban vacías. Pero no por ello había aceptado quedar con Marius.

Una vez estaban sentados con las bebidas frente a ellos, Cosette se decidió a hablar, entre las distintas frases triviales que su acompañante le estaba dedicando.

—Marius. —Un suave tono y ya tenía la atención del muchacho ganada mientras ella daba vuelta a aquel capuccino que se había pedido. —Me he decidido a luchar de verdad. —Y posiblemente aquella era la primera noticia que Marius tenía de las dudas de Cosette en aquello que hacían, y aun así, guardando la serenidad, escuchó atento a la muchacha. —Quiero decir, hasta ahora lo he estado haciendo, pero el otro día al escuchar a Enjolras… Si mi padre se entera de ésto lo más seguro es que se enfade mucho y pensar en que me pudieran detener o… Iba a decir que no es fácil convivir cuando tu padre es abogado, pero bueno, es que tú estás estudiando eso.

Cuando Cosette hablaba a trompicones, casi atropellándose, y sin ninguna meta, a Marius le parecía que estaba más adorable que nunca, y a él sólo le quedaba reír. Porque le encantaba contar con aquella chica a la hora de defender los derechos de los ciudadanos por las calles de París.

* * *

**La noche más larga del año.**

Cuando naces en la noche más larga del año puedes suponer que tu vida va a estar más llena de sombras que de luces, y eso es algo que Éponine aprendió muy pronto. El 23 de diciembre es esa fecha que sólo es importante por ser la que precede a la noche de Navidad.

El 23 de diciembre era la tarde en la que ella tenía que trabajar porque había cambiado su turno para ir aquella reunión en el Musain en la que al final no se llegase a nada en claro salvo que había que hacer una asamblea en la primera semana del curso.

Y Éponine no sabía porque tenía que trabajar aquel día. En las cuatro horas que llevaba allí nadie había entrado, bueno, un niño que le había pedido ir al baño. Pero ya está. Hacía un día nefasto, si el 22 habían bajado las temperaturas, ya el 23 denotaba que iban a ser unas Navidades pasadas por nieve, y la gente que salía sólo lo hacía para hacer las compras de última hora, y los que se atrevían a realizar algo de vida social no se iban a meter en el Corinto, un bar ubicado en Vaugirard, perdido de cualquier metro o estación de autobús.

Pero no iba a protestar, ni aun cuando Montparnasse, su jefe o lo que fuera, se encontraba a escasos metros de ella, en el almacén que hacía las de despacho en la mitad de las ocasiones en las que el horario de apertura se excedía si eras uno de esos clientes VIPs, por denominarlo de algún modo.

Lo único bueno es que podía tener el libro manual de lingüística encima de la barra y ponerse a estudiar. En cuanto llegase enero, a parte de aquella asamblea, también tocaba realizar los exámenes. Y repasando uno de los temas estaba cuando escuchó como el despacho se abría. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver como el moreno salía de él, pues no era ninguna sorpresa que se encontrase allí y posíblemente ya se hubiera cansado de hacer el que trabaja, se fuera y le dejara a ella el marrón que era tener que cerrar el bar.

—Eh, Éponine. —O quizás le fuera a mandar a hacer cualquier tontería que se le pasase por la cabeza. — ¿Cerramos? —Ella se encogió de hombros. —Si te diviertes estudiando de pie y ante un montón de sillas y mesas vacías continuamos aquí haciendo el gilipollas.

—Me vas a seguir pagando lo mismo cerremos o no.

—Que graciosa eres. —Estaba al otro lado de la barra, y Éponine seguía sin mirarle, porque para ello tendría que alzar la cabeza a causa de lo algo que era, o de lo bajita que ella era. —Venga. —El tono cambio, y ahora ya no era tan burlón. —Está para nevar y... no hay ni un alma.

Éponine sabe lo que pensaba realmente en aquella pausa que solucionó haciendo referencia al local vacío. "Está para nevar y tú te tienes que ir pedaleando hasta el otro lado del Sena". Quizás sí que le dedicó una leve mirada, intentando no sonreír, mientras apoyaba los codos en el libro.

—Está bien. Voy a recoger mis cosas.

—Ya cierro yo. —Demasiada amabilidad. ¿Era a causa de su cumpleaños? —Y mañana te lo puedes tomar de fiesta. Supongo que vendrán menos gente que hoy; abrir sólo servirá para gastar luz. —Sí, sin duda era por su cumpleaños. Aunque tenía una extraña forma de hacerlo ver.

—Como quieras. —Canturreó mientras se dirigía a recoger sus cosas. Se quitó el delantal y se puso el abrigo junto a los guantes. Cogió la mochila que se colgó a un hombro y salió de detrás de la barra. —Nos vemos. —No iba a quedarse más tiempo si Montparnasse ya le había dado vía libre para que se largara.

—Por cierto, —sabía que aquello no podía ser real, Montparnasse no podía dejar que se fuera tranquila. ¿Qué le iba a pedir? Se dio media vuelta cuando ya estaba en la puerta intentando que su molestia no se mostrase en su rostro. —feliz cumpleaños. —Un pequeño paquete salió disparado de las manos del moreno, afortunadamente la rubia tenía ciertos reflejos y logró atraparlo. ¿Desde hacía cuánto que no recibía un regalo de él? Años. Sin duda, tenía que haberle pasado algo bueno. O quizás es que por fin podían empezar a comportarse como adultos. —Cierra al salir. —No, el mayor no podía comportarse como un adulto.

—Feliz Navidad. —Dijo Éponine a modo de despedida antes de cruzar el umbral.

Caminó hasta su bicicleta, la cual estaba atada a una de las farolas cercanas y se montó en ella para volver a casa. Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo con la rubia y un par de calles, cuando el bar ya estaba bastante lejos y Montparnasse no tenía ojos en aquella zona, Éponine se detuvo en un parque y abrió aquel regalo para encontrarse con una fina pulsera de oro blanco.

No iba a negarlo. Parnasse sabía hacer buenos regalos. Otra cosa es que supiese dónde tenía que comprarlos.

* * *

**Salir de casa mientras pueda.**

Si había una festividad importante en las vacaciones de invierno, esa era la Nochevieja, la noche de Saint-Sylvestre. Y precisamente por ser una noche tan importante, a la gente le gustaba pasarla con los que apreciaba. Y no es que Éponine apreciase mucho a sus progenitores.

Aprovechando que no estaban, Éponine preparaba una bolsa para irse a pasar aquella noche con su hermano pequeño en casa de Grantaire, quién tenía previsto hacer una fiesta con todos los renegados, por decirlo de algún modo sutil.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venirte, Azelma? —Preguntó por decimoquinta vez en lo que llevaban de tarde a su hermana menor, la cual se arreglaba frente al espejo roto que había en la habitación que compartían.

—Completamente segura. He quedado con unos amigos para ir al Arco de Triunfo a festejar. —Con suavidad se pasó un dedo por el ojo para hacerse bien aquel rabillo.

—Anda, espera. —Éponine se acercó a ella para quitarle aquella mano. —Así sólo harás que se te queden ojos de panda. —Cogió uno de los pañuelos que había encima de la cajonera, casi todos empleados para el maquillaje, y limpió aquella zona del ojo de su hermana. —Cierra los ojos.

Con reticencia Azelma accedió. Ninguna de las dos habían tenido esa etapa de la adolescencia en la que una madre se sentaba y te enseñaba a maquillarte cuando te veía salir de casa como si fueras a una fiesta de disfraces y el tuyo fuera de los amigos de Mulán vestidos de geishas.

La mayor había aprendido observando a aquellas mujeres con las que se juntaba en la época de instituto, mientras que Azelma lo había hecho mirando a su hermana.

Intentando mostrar delicadeza, Éponine sujetó el rostro de su hermana, aunque antes de ponerse a con aquello se quedó pensando.

— ¿Te vas a echar sombra de ojo?

Abriendo los ojos, la chica de cabello castaño dirigió una mirada hacia la cajonera y con una de sus manos alcanzó una paleta de sombras bastante gastadas.

—El oscuro. —Señaló con el dedo el tono adecuado cuando su hermana la había cogido.

—Entonces va primero ésto. Sino, el lápiz no se verá y tendrás que ponértelo de nuevo.

— ¡Éponine! ¿Nos vamos ya? —Gavroche se asomó a la puerta para encontrarse con la escena. —Bah, estáis haciendo cosas de chicas.

El menor hizo ademán de irse, sin embargo un chistón de la rubia mientras se concentraba en el ojo de su hermana bastó para que se detuviera.

—Ven y siéntate. —Conocía ese tono, así que mejor no rechistarle. Arrastrando los pies fue hasta la cama de Éponine, la que menos ropa tenía tirada sobre la cama, pues la mayoría estaba metida en esa bolsa que se llevaría. —Que sepas que muchos chicos están empezando a usar maquillaje, y posíblemente te sorprenda saber quién es uno de ellos.

— ¿Quién? —Retó a su hermana a que soltara el nombre, pues de ser así se habría él dado cuenta. Vamos, no es como si el maquillaje fuera algo invisible.

—Jehan. Y debo reconocer que sabe usar los colores mejor que Azelma y yo juntas.

El rostro del rubio se quedó pensativo mientras miraba a sus dos hermanas.

—Pero es que Jehan es un artista.

A Éponine le hubiera gustado preguntarle si aquella respuesta se debía ante el hecho de que un chico se maquillase, aunque el género de Jehan fuera fluyente, o a que supiese combinar bien los colores, sin embargo cualquier conversación que tuvieran fue silenciada cuando escucharon como se abría la puerta.

— ¿Tienes las cosas recogidas, Gav? —Preguntó, terminando a prisas el maquillaje de Azelma a quién sólo le faltaban los labios.

Con un leve gesto de cabeza en señal afirmativa, Gavroche salió de la habitación para ir a por su propia mochila.

— ¿Dónde mierdas estáis todos? —La voz era de su padre, aunque por detrás se podía escuchar a su madre.

—Nosotros ya nos íbamos. —Cogió el abrigo y se lo puso en el salón tras dejar las cosas en el salón. Sus dos hermanos pequeños cruzaron aquella sala detrás de la chica.

— ¿Os vais a ir en Nochevieja? —Su madre ocupaba toda la salida al rellano de la casa.

—Como si os importara la noche que es. —No sería la primera vez que hubieran tenido que pasar aquella festividad sólos en casa, teniendo Éponine que apañárselas como podía para preparar algo para esa noche cuando apenas habría llegado a la primera década de vida. — ¿Nos dejáis salir? —La rubia era la única que había heredado la constitución bajita del progenitor, mientras que Azelma le sacaba media cabeza y a Gavroche le faltaban dos noches para alcanzar su altura.

—Que no os sorprenda si encontráis la puerta con la llave echada cuando lleguéis de madrugada. —La señora Thénadier hablaba mientras dejaba vía libre para que esas criaturas se pudieran ir tranquilas.

—Que no os sorprenda si no aparecemos en la madrugada. —La voz de Éponine sonó burlona mientras abría la puerta de salida para que sus hermanos salieran antes que ella.

* * *

**La noche de los renegados.**

Desde hacía un par de años Grantaire no celebraba Nochevieja. Y como Grantaire, todos los que cada año por aquella fiesta se congregaban en su piso, aquel piso que su padre le había comprado lejos del domicilio familiar para mantenerlo lejos de casa. Para que hiciera todo lo que quisiera, pero alejados de ellos.

Grantaire era todo lo contrario que se podía pedir al hijo de un alto cargo en la política del país, y por eso desde que vivía allí, hace ya seis años, nadie se molestaba en pedirle que pasara por casa para celebrar la entrada del nuevo año.

En un primer momento aquella noche simplemente era una buena excusa para emborracharse y dormir varios días seguidos, con la consiguiente pocas ganas que se le quedaban cuando al despertar descubría o bien que tenía los exámenes de evaluación, o bien que se los había perdido y le tocaría ir a la recuperaciones, sino directamente a repetir año.

Sin embargo aquella tradición no duró demasiado. Al año siguiente, sin saber cómo, Feuilly y Bahorel acabaron uniéndose a aquella noche del año y ya beber se compaginaba a hacer chistes sobre el veganismo de Feuilly porque, ¿a quién en su santo juicio se le ocurre cenar tofu la última noche del año?

Desde hacía tres, Éponine y su hermano se habían sumado a aquellas celebraciones, y Nochevieja se había convertido en la Noche en la que la gente sin familia quedaban con la verdadera familia. No hacían nada especial, simplemente quedaban en la casa del moreno, comían hasta reventar, bebían, la mayoría, hasta quedar tirado por los suelos y veían la televisión riéndose de aquellos ridículos programas que todos los años se emitía, para luego quedarse dormidos en cualquier parte de la casa. De ese modo, ninguno despertaba sólo el primer día del año.

Aunque aquella noche el año iba a tener que empezar con algo de retraso en esa casa. Cuando ya estaba todo preparado para darle la bienvenida al año, el champagne y la serpentina -celebrar aquellas fiestas con alguien de doce años hacia que a todos les entrase de repente un espíritu festivo casi inaudito-, el telefonillo sonó.

Estaban todos los que tenían que estar, por lo que extrañado, Grantaire se acercó a este para descolgarlo. Un breve "claro" extrañado salió de sus labios mientras el resto de los presentes se asomaba a la puerta de salida sin saber muy bien qué era lo que pasaba.

—Creo que es Enjolras. —Respondió antes de mirar por la mirilla. En efecto, era Enjolras. — ¿A qué se debe esta visita? —Preguntó cuando le había abierto la puerta.

— ¿Hay sitio para uno más?

* * *

**El hijo renegado.**

Por norma general, aquella la noche la cama de Grantaire le pertenecía a Gavroche y a Éponine, aunque esta última siempre reniegue de ella. Bahorel y Feuilly suelen dormir en la otra habitación que hay en la casa, que a veces el anfitrión usa para dejar los útiles de pintura o los cuadros que deben dejarse secar por un largo tiempo a causa del material empleado. Grantaire se quedaba con el sofá, dado que siempre era el último en irse a dormir.

Sin embargo aquella noche parecía que ni siquiera tenía la intención de hacerlo. Y es que Enjolras seguía sentado en aquella silla, con el vaso de champagne -a falta de copas- sin tocar en sus manos. Apenas había mantenido una conversación con alguno de los presentes, claramente sintiendo que estaba fuera de lugar.

— ¿Vas a contar ya porqué ha venido? Creo que de entre todos los sitios que hay en París, este es el menos interesante para pasar esta noche.

Enjolras chasqueó la lengua, y por fin soltó aquel vaso, solo para estirarse en la silla, casi agotado. Era tarde y el amanecer estaba a punto de llegar.

—Lo de siempre. Broncas en casa que no se detienen ni por Año Nuevo. —Si uno se paraba a contar todos los problemas, en general, que Enjolras tiene se podía llegar a la idea de que tiene motivos de sobra para ser un indignado.

— ¿Te han echado?

—Que va. Los señores de la casa no pueden permitir echar a su hijo en plena fiesta de navidad, frente a sus invitados. —Era extraño escuchar al rubio hablar con ese tono de burla, sin embargo cuando lo hacía era algo digno de ver. —Me fui yo tras escucharles elogiar la labor de la policía en la última manifestación.

— ¡Qué ofensa!

No lo planeaba, pero aquel tono sacó una risa a Enjolras. Sin duda debía ser muy tarde y Enjolras tendría que estar muy agotado para que tal proeza se hubiese llevado a cabo.

— ¿Cómo lo haces para que no te moleste la actitud de tus padres?

—No lo hago. ¿O te tengo que recordar que vivo aquí, apartado de mi familia por ser, en palabras de mi padre, "ser un artista, rojo y encima maricón"? Me mantienen aquí a cambio de no aparecerme por casa. Un chollazo, eh.

Sin ninguna duda, a veces Enjolras podía tener más en común con Grantaire de lo que le gustaría reconocer.


	10. Capítulo 10

**_¿Yo subiendo otro capítulo tan pronto? ¡Milagro!_**

**_Los miserables pertenecen a Victor Hugo, yo sólo temo que su fantasma me persiga por escribir tales cosas._**

* * *

_Con los exámenes en los talones._

Fue complicado poner fecha a aquella asamblea. Quizás más complicado que el lograr que la gente acudiese a ella, ya que gracias a los correos y al teléfono pronto la convocatoria era conocida por toda Ciudad Universitaria, aun cuando no pudieron pegar ningún mísero cartel. ¿Poner un cartel llamando a una asamblea para que la policía que les seguía supiese y estuviesen allí esperándoles con porras y esposas como si del juego infantil se tratase? Todavía no se habían convertido en suicidas.

No quedó más remedio que realizarla durante los exámenes, y es que habían muchos temas que tratar y poco tiempo. Aun así, la afluencia de gente fue significativa, incluso reconocieron a Floreal y a Irma que fueron unas de las primeras en llegar. Habían decidido hacer la reunión en el interior de una de las facultades tras debatirlo bastante.

No había muchas posibilidades, o dentro de una facultad o fuera; y en vista de que la policía parecía tener ya vía libre para entrar y salir de las facultades cuando quisieran, la hicieran donde la hicieran iba a dar igual puesto que si lo deseaban podían interrumpirla cuando quisieran, así que prefirieron estar dentro de la facultad que al menos no hacía frío.

El primero que habló fue Combeferre, dando las gracias a los asistentes por haber podido asistir a aquello sin haberlo dicho con mucho tiempo de adelanto. Luego, Courfeyrac pasó a leer los distintos puntos del día, siendo el más sonado, quizás por los recientes eventos, la posible convocatoria de huelga para la segunda semana de marzo, noticia que venía de la mano de Enjolras.

—Por fin los sindicatos se han puesto de acuerdo. —Respondió, pues la verdad es que llevaban reuniéndose para aquello desde hacía semanas y nada salía en claro. ¿Cómo va a salir algo en claro con la panda que se encargaba de esas cosas que no llegaban a ponerse de acuerdo porque sólo miraban por sus intereses? Apenas había un sindicato que trabajase en condiciones.

— ¿Es de estudiantes solamente? —Preguntó Feuilly sentado al otro lado de donde estaba el rubio.

—Por ahora sí. La decisión se tomó ayer, todavía no se ha anunciado ni a la prensa ni a nada. En esta semana iban a hablar con el sindicato de profesores para ver si ellos se suman, aunque por lo que tengo oído es lo más probable.

—Entonces… —Floreal habló con una mano apoyada en la barbilla, en gesto pensativo. —De nuevo hay que organizar otra huelga.

Sí, parecía muy evidente aquello que había dicho la chica, sin embargo el tono con el lo había comentado dejaba entre ver las verdaderas intenciones. Había que ponerse otra vez a exposición de que la policía pudiera detenerte pegando carteles, repartiendo panfletos o simplemente entrando en las clases dando a conocer la huelga.

—Sí, pero podemos intentar otras cosas. —Claramente Enjolras no iba a dejar que aquella gente se las tuviera que ver con la policía, estando ellos que podían encargarse perfectamente de aquello.

Lo comentado por Enjolras llamó la atención de los que escuchaban atentos las palabras del que parecía ser el líder del movimiento, o al menos hablaba como si supiera mucho del tema, lo cual bastaba para que los novatos, que eran la mayoría, le vieran como una figura a la que seguir.

— ¿El qué? —La pregunta esta vez vino de Irma, sentada al lado de Floreal.

—Bueno, mirad todos los que hemos venido hoy, en plena época de exámenes y con los riesgos esos que decís. Somos bastantes.

Varios de ellos comentaron acerca de compañeros a los que les hubiera gustado sumarse a aquello pero que les había sido imposible a causa tanto de los exámenes como personales, pero que estaban dispuestos a echar una mano en todo lo que necesitasen.

—Simplemente con un correo y el boca a boca. Creo que, lejos de que nosotros vayamos a sacar carteles y demás, con el simple hecho de hablarlo con vuestros compañeros y profesores ya podemos sacar algo decente. —El rubio siguió hablando dedicándole miradas a todos los que estaban allí presentes, en especial a las caras nuevas, ya que era a esos a los que tenía que calarle el mensaje para que no se alejaran de la lucha, sino que al contrario, fuesen capaz de atraer a más gente a que participase en el movimiento para que aquello pudiese salir, y esta vez de verdad.

Pocos puntos más se trataron aquel día, a parte de la formación de un grupo de mensajería instantánea en el que poder comunicar como iba las charlas con compañeros. Sin duda, esas cosas servían para que no se perdiera la motivación, pues al final la gente lo veía como una competición sobre quién puede hacer más. A Enjolras no le gustaba eso, él quería que la gente que hiciera algo lo hiciera porque lo deseaba y no porque había visto a su amigo haciéndolo, pero por el momento no podía pedir más a gente que acaba de entrar en esos ambientes y que apenas conocían algo sobre como actuar. Bastante tenían.

—También podríamos plantear el hecho de tener una reunión, los que podamos, todas las semanas o así a fin de que esto no se quede detenido y estemos en contacto físico cuánto podamos. —La idea provino de Combeferre. Un grupo de mensaje estaba bien, pero por experiencia, y una experiencia clara en el grupo de Les Amis que ellos tenían, sabía que podían surgir unos debates a raíz de los métodos de trabajo que iban a ser bastante complicados de responder por ese medio, siendo mejor quedar cara a cara. Y así también se acababa creando una rutina que era mejor que empezarán a tener.

Sí, podía parecer que todo aquello era exagerado, demasiadas precauciones, pero era mejor que se habituasen cuanto antes a que lo que estaban a punto de hacer, o mejor dicho, lo que ya se estaba llevando a cabo no era un juego que podías pausar, que podías empezar desde el principio, o peor, un juego que podías jugar tú solo. Al contrario. Mucha gente era la que hacía capaz que eso se moviese.

—También. Cuando empiece el curso podríamos ver un día fijo en el que quedar. —Courfeyrac habló y no parecía muy convencido con aquello, no era para menos, bastante tenía ya con las reuniones de Les Amis como para tener que sumar también las del grupito de insurrección de la universidad, no lo decía él, así era como habían bautizado al grupo que habían creado de mensajería.

—Entonces creo que podemos dar por terminado ésto. Recordad dar a conocer la huelga, y captar gente. No os cortéis, tanto para hablar con ellos como para hablar con cualquiera de nosotros en caso de que tengáis dudas. —Enjolras fue el que puso punto y final a aquella reunión, mientras la mayoría se levantaba del suelo y se ponían los abrigos para irse de vuelta al infierno que suponía tener que estudiar para los exámenes. —Nosotros. —Y miró a aquel grupo con el que llevaba trabajando durante más tiempo. —Tenemos que hablar de cierta cosa.

Se movieron hasta la cafetería de la facultad, pues no deseaban tentar a la suerte y en la cafetería parecía que estaban haciendo cosas lúdicas o de otra índole.

Juntaron un par de mesas, mientras algunos se fueron a buscar su comida, para impaciencia de Enjolras, quien deseaba terminar con aquello e irse a su casa. Al día siguiente tenía un importante examen y esa misma noche había vuelto a quedar para otra reunión. ¡Qué complicado era todo!

—A ver, —ni siquiera se sentó, y miraba el móvil para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba con la información que daba. —Musichetta me ha dicho de quedar con este grupo la semana que viene, a poder ser jueves o viernes que es cuando casi todos están libres y pueden reunirse. ¿Quién puede ir?

De reojo, todos comenzaron a mirarse a todos, y pronto empezaron las negativas: estudios, salidas con familia, salidas con amigos del instituto...

—Yo puedo ambos días. Termino los exámenes el miércoles y hasta el lunes no tengo clases. —Y de pronto se hizo la luz de la mano de Éponine, quién comía las patatas de la hamburguesa que Bahorel se había pedido, a falta de no haberse traído dinero para comer y negarse a que le comprasen cualquier cosa. Lo cierto es que aquellos días eran los que tenía de vacaciones, pero bueno, sino había más remedio… Además, de que vería a Musichetta, y pocas veces ambas lograban coincidir a raíz de lo complicada que eran sus vidas. —Si alguien viene conmigo.

Cosette sentada en una de las equinas de la mesa mientras pinchaba con el tenedor un risoto de setas que se había comprado meditó unos instantes. Igual que Éponine, y todo aquel que estudiase alguna carrera de filología, el miércoles también terminaba sus exámenes, incluso había pensado proponerse ella para ir, pero no se sentía del todo preparada para ir a modo de representante a una reunión. Tampoco le importaba tener que acompañar a Éponine, pero notaba que su presencia no era bien recibida por su parte, y ella no deseaba malos rollos.

—Cosette, tú también terminas los exámenes ese día, ¿no? —Marius, sentado a su lado, habló mirándola. La morena simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. — ¿Por qué no la acompañas? —Nueva respuesta: se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces decidido. Si ambas podéis ambos día, Musichetta me dijo que lo ideal es que os acercarais a la Academia de Baile el jueves por la tarde, sobre las seis o así. Al parecer siempre se reúnen ese día fijo. Faltaréis a la reunión que tenemos para ese día en el Musain, pero bueno… —Era por una buena causa. No se podía tener todo en la vida. —Y con ésto me voy. —Dio un leve golpe en la mesa antes de alejarse.

—Bien, ahora que se ha ido podemos ponerle verde. —La frase provino de Grantaire y cumplió su cometido, hacer que la mesa se relajase de toda la tensión que Enjolras había acumulado.

* * *

_Café a y 32_

Pese a que Enjolras quería confiar que aquellos nuevos compañeros de lucha iban a poder sacar la huelga sólo hablando entre ellos, lo cierto es que eso no quitaba que ellos tuvieran que quedarse de brazos cruzados, y por eso había convocado esa reunión.

—Enjolras. —La voz de Bahorel le sacó de su pensamiento. — ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para llevar a cabo esta reunión? La huelga es en marzo y no estamos ni en la última semana de enero. Vale que te gusta anticiparte, pero tío, creo que te estas pasando por meses. Literalmente.

—Si no llevamos a cabo ésto, luego nos vamos a tener que reunir sólo para hablar de que tenemos o queremos hacer en la huelga.

—Pues lo de siempre. Pegar carteles, pintar graffitis en las paradas de metro, bus y por las facultades. Vale, por las facultades no.

Y es que Jehan le había dedicado una mirada al grandullón que le había obligado a retractarse. El muchacho que estudiaba humanidades estaba en contra de que se alterase edificios antiguos, emblemáticos e históricos, como eran los edificios de las facultades. Ellos buscaban la educación pública, buscaban que el sistema educativo fuese de calidad, con buenos profesores y que no fuese todo enchufe para llegar a una plaza en los diversos departamentos que había en las facultades. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con que se pintasen graffitis. O sino, qué, cuándo terminase la lucha, si es que alguna vez terminaba, iban a tener una buena educación, pero en un edificio mancillado por tales garabatos, en el mejor de los casos.

Afortunadamente hacía años que Bahorel había dejado de proponer que se rompiesen los cristales de las aulas y se pateasen las puertas para, en el sentido más estricto de la frase, tener una universidad abierta a todo el público.

—Eso ya lo sé, Bahorel. —Jehan se volvió a mirar a Enjolras cuando le escuchó hablar de nuevo. —Pero estaba pensado en hacer cosas nuevas, innovadoras.

—Enjolras va a hacer una performance en la Plaza de la República. ¿Incluirá desnudo integra o sólo será él transformado en la Dolorosa llorando ante la educación pública?

El rubio que se había convertido, sin comerlo ni beberlo, en tal imagen no sabía que le causaba más extrañeza: Si el símil con una institución que a ojos del estudiante estaba obsoleta y anticuada, o que Grantaire pareciera que hubiera prestado por primera vez en su vida atención a alguna de sus clases en la universidad.

Aun así, y por el bien de aquella reunión, deicidio ignorar dicho comentario tras respirar hondo y contar hasta diez. Combeferre tenía razón. R lograba con demasiada facilidad que se despistase de sus pensamientos, y de lo verdaderamente importante, en pos de una discusión que sabía que nunca iba a tener fin porque la había vivido demasiadas veces a lo largo de su corta vida.

—He logrado reunir en una lista una numerosa cantidad de correos y teléfonos de medios de comunicación. Podíamos intentar contactar con ellos para ver si nos pueden echar una mano a la hora de dar a conocer la convocatoria y los problemas que tenemos en la facultad. —Del interior de su mochila sacó la carpeta de fundas que solía llevar siempre, pues a parte de las cosas para el movimiento estudiantil, llevaba los apuntes y las fotocopias para poder seguir las clases.

Rebuscó en dicha carpeta hasta dar con varios folios que se encontraban grapados y se la pasó a Combeferre, el compañero que tenía más cerca, para que le echase un ojo. Este, a su vez, se la pasó al resto de los que se encontraban allí para que le echaran un ojo.

—Todo bien, muy bonito. —Bossuet habló tras pasarle los folios a Joly. —Sin embargo hay algunos nombres que son de medios contrarios a nuestras ideas, e igual acceden a reunirse con nosotros, pero para sacar luego algo que nos deje en mal lugar, cosa que no es la primera vez que harían. Deberíamos mirar antes con quienes de estas personas podemos contactar y saber que harían un buen reportaje. Dentro de lo buen reportaje que pueden hacer unos medios que están comprados por las empresas y los partidos.

A Enjolras se le había escapado aquello, y es que había dado por fiable aquella lista sin pararse a mirarla. Fallo, gran fallo. Aunque si Bossuet tenía razón, que era lo más probable, entonces había hecho bien en contar aquello antes de actuar, porque a punto estuvo de empezar una sesión de llamadas y envíos de correos.

— ¿Alguno ha traído un ordenador? —Preguntó, y al ver como Marius alzaba la mano, afirmó con la cabeza conforme. —Podríamos dedicarnos a investigar por encima a estas personas y qué publicaciones hacen y dónde trabajan para empezar a descartar.

—También habría que ver quién se puede encargar de contactar con esta gente. —Courfeyrac alzó la cabeza por encima del portátil de Marius. Estaba ayudando a este a conectarse al wi-fi de la cafetería.

—Bossuet y yo nos encargamos la otra vez de hablar con la gente y no nos fue tan mal. —Recordó Joly.

—Bien, podéis dedicaros a llamar a los teléfonos. Para los correos estaba pensando en escribir una nota de prensa que enviar a todos por igual. —Las palabras de Enjolras sacaron un gesto de aprobación por parte de sus compañeros. — ¿Alguien me podría echar una mano para escribirla?

—Yo puedo. —La voz de Jehan sonó.

—Perfecto. Podemos hacerlo este sábado y ya quitarnos esto de en medio, para tenerlo enviado cuanto antes. Tenemos que aprovechar que los sindicatos también se están preparando para hacer pública la convocatoria, haber si nos podemos sumar a ella y ganar adeptos, así como darla a conocer a grande escala mediante nuestra voz. Que nadie se apropie de nuestra lucha. En los medios no hay seguratas que nos puedan quitar los carteles y que nos diesen la murga.

Sin duda, tras aquellas palabras, era fácil entender de dónde había sacado Enjolras aquella lista. Era alucinante la cantidad de contactos que podía tener el muchacho y la cantidad de cosas que podía conseguir de ellos.

—Somos jóvenes universitarios que se dedican los sábados a redactar notas de prensa y llamar a medios de comunicación, en lugar de salir de fiesta. Somos la vergüenza de este país.

—Habla por ti, Grantaire, yo este sábado tengo pensado beberme hasta los ceniceros, que mañana tengo mi último examen. —Y sin embargo, en lugar de estar en casa estudiando, Bahorel se encontraba allí. con dos cojones.

—Ya me he podido conectar. Tenemos acceso a Internet. —Marius se hizo crujir los dedos. —Cuando podáis, decidme el primer nombre que tenga que buscar. —Colocó las manos, una vez los dedos habían dejado de estar agarrotados, en la base del portátil para prepararse y teclear.

—Creo que voy a por un café. —Dijo Combeferre dirigiéndose hacia la barra donde Mabeuf ya le estaba esperando.

* * *

_Cosas que hacer con Cosette: Hablar de política._

A Éponine le hubiera gustado decir, si alguien le hubiera preguntado, que el tiempo que pasó con Cosette fue horrible. Que la morena era insoportable y que los silencios incómodos reinaron en todo momento mientras viajaban en metro primero, y luego caminaban por la calle hasta llegar a la Academia de Musichetta, sin embargo, éso sería mentir, y a ella no se le da del todo bien mentir; al parecer, arruga la nariz de manera leve, o eso le han dicho, porque ella no lo nota. -¡Ojalá lo notase, porque es una manía que quiere quitarse-.

Bueno, para ser sinceros, puede que los primeros cinco o diez minutos sí se hubiese dado esa situación que la rubia había imaginado para sus adentros. Ambas chicas habían decidido quedar en la facultad en primer lugar para ir en metro hasta donde iba a darse la reunión, y aprovechar el viaje para hablar algo acerca de cómo iban a enfrentar aquello, pero no fue tan sencillo como parecía, puesto que a parte del saludo, ninguna de las dos hablaron.

Fue cuando cruzando los tonos que Cosette se atrevió a romper aquel silencio reinante.

— ¿Qué se suele hacer en estas cosas? —No sabía muy bien cómo llamar a aquello que iba a hacer. ¿Reunión? ¿Asamblea? ¿Había alguna diferencia?

La rubia lo meditó unos instantes antes de responder:

—Se suele tratar primero los problemas, saber qué pasa en el lugar, en especial en este caso, dado que sus problemas seguramente no serán los mismo que los nuestros en la universidad, aunque en última instancia las causas seguramente sí serán las mismas, la mala gestión que hace el gobierno de lo público. —Mientras hablaba, no podía evitar pensar que sonaba como Feuilly. Quizás solía pasar bastante tiempo con él.

—A ti te entiendo mejor. —Cosette sintió que acababa de decir una tontería por como su compañera había parpadeado suavemente mirándola. —Quiero decir, nunca he estado en estos ambientes y hay términos que apenas había escuchado nunca, o que lo había hecho en ambientes muy distintos, como en la televisión o en los libros de texto en el instituto.

—Cuando conocí a esta gente también me pasó lo mismo. —De eso hacía casi cuatro años, que se decía pronto, aunque bueno, apenas dos eran los que estaba de manera oficial en el grupo, aquellos dos años que llevaba en la universidad. —Lo importante es leer. Principalmente artículos de prensa o de determinados blogs.

— ¿Me podrías pasar alguno? Marius sólo me recomienda libros que al abrir no entiendo ni jota. Me paso tanto tiempo leyendo en latín y griego que me hace sentir que he olvidado leer en francés.

Aquel comentario le sacó una leve risa a la rubia, aunque la mención de Marius le hizo pensar en cuánto habrían hablado, quedado… ellos… solos. Mejor dejar aquellos pensamientos a un lado.

—Marius, como Enjolras, creen que todos, una vez entramos en la asociación o este tipo de movimiento, creen que todos nacemos sabiendo que estamos alienados, y capaces de resolver los problemas de nuestra realidad concreta. —Comentó en un tono jocoso.

—He aprendido a sentarme junto a Feuilly o con Bossuet después de cada reunión para que me traduzcan lo que se ha dicho, y lo que ha dicho Enjolras.

—Yo también hacía eso. Aunque tuve la suerte de tener con Feuilly un curso intensivo sobre movimiento estudiantil antes de entrar en la universidad.

—A veces me gustaría intervenir en las reuniones, pero no sé que decir, y siempre hay alguien que habla diciendo de mejor manera lo que pasa por mi mente.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Cuántas veces me has escuchado hablar a mí? ¿Y a Grantaire? Quitando sus comentarios mordaces. Es mucho mejor que se maten entre ellos. — ¿En serio estaba intentando ayudar y hacer sentir a Cosette? Bueno, cosas más raras podrían verse.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —Cosette se quedó pensando levemente. Aunque pronto estaba cambiando de tema. No quería silencio, y menos ahora que había logrado establecer una conversación con su compañera. —Mi padre está asombrado por mi repentino interés de ver la noticias. No sabe cómo he llegado a sacar ciertos pensamientos.

—¿Valjean no sabe que estás metida en esto?

Desde que eran niñas, a Cosette le había asombrado la memoria de Éponine, y esa vez no fue menos; sin embargo no hizo mención alguna a eso.

—Ahora cree que he quedado con unas amigas para ir al centro. Aunque no es tan mentira. He quedado con unas amigas y estamos yendo al centro.

¿Cosette la acababa de llamar amiga? ¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil para odiarla?

—Quizás si le dijeras que estás conmigo no te hubiera dejado venir.

— "Papá, me voy con Éponine, sí, la niña con la que me juntaba cuando era pequeña, a luchar por los derechos de los franceses a la antigua usanza con un grupo de nueve personas más". —El tono que empleó era casi irónico. —No, no creo que se lo hubiera creído.

—Oye, si estuviese aquí el resto del grupo, o Bahorel, quizás sí podríamos acabar con palos y piedras rompiendo cosas, pero conmigo todo es diálogo.

—Me he dado cuenta que el grupo tiene una gran variedad de pensamiento políticos y sociales para los pocos que somos.

—Sí, bueno. Tenemos que bajarnos aquí. —Dijo señalando la puerta del metro que se abrió en ese momento. Cuando estaban en las escaleras mecánicas, continuó hablando. —Hay una clara idea, si defendemos los mismos intereses, entonces podemos trabajar juntos.

—Éso está bien. —Declaró afirmando con la cabeza.

El móvil de Éponine, instantes después, sonó. La muchacha lo sacó del bolsillo y le echó un vistazo.

—Es Grantaire. —Se quedó mirando a la morena mientras respondía. —Dime, R.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Cosette fueron simples "aja" y "vale", con los que la muchacha hacía ver que estaba siguiendo lo que fuera que le estuvieran contando al otro lado. Un simple "Adiós" y ya había colgado.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —Preguntó la chica.

—Al parecer Enjolras tiene una lista de periodistas o algo así, van a contactar con ellos para la huelgas, y R me decía que le propusiéramos a estos que se unieran a nosotros para sacar algún comunicado en conjunto.

— ¿Crees que sabrán lo de la huelga?

—No lo sé, aunque también para eso hemos venido.

Éponine abrió la puerta de la Academia de Baile y dejó que Cosette pasara primero. Dentro, Musichetta las estaba esperando.

— ¡Habéis llegado muy puntual! Venid, todos están reunidos en una de las pistas. —Dejó sonoros besos en las mejillas de las universitarias antes de guiarlas por el lugar. Por fuera parecía enorme, y posiblemente lo era, pero con la cantidad de pistas de baile, el espacio que quedaba de entrada y pasillos era minúsculo. —Yo sé que Éponine ya ha estado por aquí, acompañando a Feuilly para otro asunto semejante a este hace ya algún tiempo, pero, ¿tú has estado alguna vez aquí, Cosette?

—De niña hacía ballet, aunque duré sólo un par de meses. No se me daba tan bien como imaginaba. Mis pies nunca llegaron a abrirse en 180 grados. —Respondió algo avergonzada, pues delante tenía una bailarina de verdad.

— ¿Así? —Éponine se detuvo, haciendo aquella postura.

— ¡Eso! —Señaló Cosette con un dedo hacia los pies de ella. — ¿Sabes ballet?

—Patinaje. El ayuntamiento ofertaba cursos de seis meses para promover el deporte entre los jóvenes y me apunté. —Se encogió de hombros levemente antes de alcanzar al resto de a chica.

—Entonces ambas sois ideales para estar en esta reunión. No es por nada, y porque Joly y Bossuet son mis chicos, pero sacas al grupo de la universidad y la política y se pierden. —Comentó Musichetta.

Y en ese mismo momento, un engranaje encajó en la cabeza de Cosette, quien había visto a Musichetta en actitud cariñosa con los dos chicos mencionados, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar qué había detrás de aquellos gestos.

* * *

_El Musain: El lugar impugnable._

La reunión se dio por terminada cuando el Sol hacía ya un par de horas que se había ido. Lentamente fueron recogiendo el lugar, puesto que parte de la culpa de que Mabeuf tuviera que cerrar tan tarde era de ellos, por lo que, qué menos que echarle una mano para ordenar el sitio que a ellos tan bien les servía.

El primero en irse fue Jehan, cuando tras mirar el reloj del móvil se quedó sorprendido de que faltara apenas tres minutos para que el autobús que usaba pasara por la estación más cerca del Musain, por lo que se despidió de manera rápida escuchando como le alentaban a que hiciera la mayor carrera de su vida para alcanzar a ese autobús. Las ganas que tenía de esperar quince minutos para que pasara el siguiente no le llamaba demasiado.

Tres minutos concretamente fue lo que el grupo tardó en recibir noticias del que recién acababa de irse por el grupo.

LES AMIS DE L'ABC

*Jehan [20:17]

No me hagáis mucho caso, pero creo que cuando iba corriendo por la calle he visto un par de coches de la policía cerca del Musain.

El mensaje fue leído en voz alta por Marius, que le estaba echando un ojo al móvil mientras el ordenador se terminaba de apagar. Sólo a él se le actualizaba el portátil cuando tenía prisas por irse, llegar a su casa y evitar una bronca por parte de su abuelo.

— ¿La policía? Siempre están dando la murga. —El comentario salió de Enjolras mientras echaba un ojo por la ventana, la cual ya tenía las cortinas echadas.

—Sigo sin tomarme en serio a una persona que cuando se enfada no suelta tacos. Eso y que no me fio. —Como quién no quiere la cosa, Grantaire se puso a hablar con Courfeyrac, quien no pudo reprimir una risa porque muy en el fondo tenía razón.

—Deberíamos salir en grupos pequeños. Más que nada por si consideran que estamos planeando una concentración ilegal o algo. —Combeferre meditó bien aquella situación mirando a sus amigos con rostro serio.

—Ya ni en el Musain podemos estar tranquilos. —El golpe que Bahorel dio en la barra la hizo vibrar.

—Chicos, —y quizás lograr que Mabeuf interviniera, —aquí no pasa nada. Es mi propiedad y sin una orden no pueden cruzar. Creo que ya lo sabéis. —No por nada tenía en el local a varios futuros abogados, o al menos estudiantes de derecho.

—No queremos ocasionarte problemas, ya bastante tienes teniendo que aguantarnos casi todos los días con nuestras cosas. —Enjolras se apartó dela ventana cruzándose de brazos para pasearse por el lugar. —Creo que Grantaire debería irse el último, que vive aquí arriba.

—Grupos de tres personas máximo. —Intervino Feuilly, a quien le urgía irse puesto que necesitaba llegar al trabajo. —Bahorel, Marius y yo podemos hacer el primer grupo, tengo que irme ya, y cada uno tomamos autobuses distintos.

—Luego podemos salir Courfeyrac, Enjolras y yo. Vamos al metro, no creo que vayan a entrar para seguirnos. —Aunque con la policía nunca se sabía. Había imágenes de como los cuerpos de seguridad en otros estados entraban en lugares de ese tipo con las enormes armas y todo, por lo que todo podía pasar también en Francia.

—A mí me vienen a recoger a la Plaza de la República. No creo que a mi madre le moleste mucho llevar también a Bossuet. —Ahora era Joly el que echaba un vistazo por la ventana, puesto que había visto unas extrañas luces, sin embargo era sólo un cartel luminoso de un local cercano.

—Pues entonces creo que ya podemos ponernos manos a la obra. —Bahorel, del primer comando, se acercó a Marius que seguía atareado con su ordenador. — ¿Preparado?

Rápidamente Marius cerró el ordenador y lo guardó en su bolsa, la cual metió en su mochila de la clase. No había terminado de actualizarse pero ya lo haría por el camino. Lo importante era no retrasar a sus compañeros, y de paso no retrasarse a sí mismo. Sentía que podía contar los minutos como una cuenta atrás que terminaba en la ira de su abuelo.

— ¡Vamos! —Quizás había sonado más animado de lo que convenía en una circunstancia de ese tipo, pero estaba nervioso, y él no lo podía ocultar tan bien como lo hacía Enjolras. ¡Ojalá pudiera ocultarlo tan bien! Quedarse allí detenido con pose estoica, brazos cruzados y mirada a la puerta, ahora abierta por Feuilly.

Y quizás ese era un gesto de que Enjolras no estaba tan tranquilo. En lugar de moverse por todo el lugar, o en su defecto, mover manos sobre la mesa, mirar a todas partes, en resumen, estar activa, se encontraba en una posición que casi podía decirse que era una estatua. Nadie se hubiese extrañado si Grantaire hubiera aprovechado la circunstancia para sacar su bloc de dibujos y ponerse a hacerle un retrato, aprovechando una circunstancia poco vista.

—Avisad cuando lleguéis a la parada del bus. —Y la estatua había alzado levemente la cabeza para hablar y cambiar un poco su postura. —Así podremos dejar algo de tiempo entre que unos salgan y otro lo hagan. Y hablad de cualquier cosa que no sea esto.

—Enjolras, estamos acostumbrados a tener la policía pisándonos los talones como para no saber las normas básicas de hacer que te ignoren. —Fue el último comentario de Feuilly antes de salir y cerrar tras de sí aquella puerta.

Eternos se le hicieron los minutos hasta que los teléfonos de los presentes comenzaron a emitir señales luminosas en señal de haber recibido algún mensaje, y aun más eternos porque apenas alguien habló. Grantaire lo intentó, pero el ambiente parecía más sacado de un velatorio por lo que se mantuvo sentado en la única silla que había quedado sin colocar, jugando con su teléfono.

Leyeron el mensaje sólo para asegurarse de que todo había salido bien, y nadie había sido parado por la policía, aunque se había confirmado lo que Jehan les había escrito minutos antes. La policía estaba dando vueltas por ahí. Y seguro que aquella sería la primera vez de muchas. Cada vez iban a tener que agudizar más el ingenio, aunque eso no significaba que fueran a detenerse. Sólo lo hacía mucho más interesante, aunque esa noche Enjolras, mientras caminaba hasta el metro acompañado de Combeferre y Courfeyrac no fuese capaz de encontrar ese interés.

* * *

_Papá sabe más._

Cosette había enviado un mensaje a su padre aquella noche. Un leve "Papá, que me quedo a cenar fuera con mis amigas, no regresaré tarde". No era mentira, se había ido a cenar con Éponine y Musichetta, sin embargo se habían acumulado tantas mentiras en las últimas semanas, que cuando decía la verdad sentía que no iba a ser creída.

Aunque en parte podía ser algo de culpa por mentir a aquella persona que tanto había cuidado de ella por años. Sentía que la estaba traicionando, mas ya no podía dar marcha atrás con aquello. Quizás nunca había podido hacerlo, porque todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Por eso cuando llegó a casa y saludó a su padre, el gesto que Valjean tenía en su rostro le hizo saber a Cosette que había descubierto algo, y un recapitulamiento de cosas pasó por su cabeza. En casa no tenía ni carteles, ni panfletos, ni nada semejante que pudiera hacer ver que estaba en una cosa así.

— ¿Algo importante que destacar?

Lo sabe. No sabía cómo, pero Valjean lo sabe. Porque se ha puesto en modo abogado, pero no en modo abogado de la defensa, no. Se ha puesto en modo fiscal y Cosette siente que le tiemblan las piernas.

—Nada. Ha sido una velada muy tranquila.

— ¿Y qué tal con Éponine? —Posiblemente la cara que puso hizo que Valjean siguiese hablando. —Os vi pasear por el centro. No sabía que os habíais vuelto a juntar.

Éponine, vale. Sólo la ha visto con Éponine. No la ha visto en nada relacionado con les amis. Todavía puede salir aireada, aunque la tentativa de mentir de manera directa y en ese momento no la considera muy fiable.

—Oh, sí… Ambas estudiamos en la misma facultad. Tenemos algunas asignaturas juntas. Ella estudia filología inglesa.

—Vaya… ¿Quién iba a decir que Éponine y tú todavía siguierais el mismo camino?

—Bueno, trabaja mucho para ello. Literalmente. Está trabajando como camarera para poder pagarse los estudios. —Está hablando más de la cuenta. La van a pillar.

—Cosette… —Ya está. Basta eso para que todo se desmorone y empiece a hablar.

—Estoy en un grupo universitario con Éponine. Buscamos que los alumnos tengan mayores acceso a la universidad y una mejora en la educación, ya no sólo a nivel monetario, sino en la calidad de las enseñanzas. Es un grupo de poco más de diez personas, las que mueve todo y extrañamente yo estoy en ese grupo. Sin embargo en la práctica somos muchos más, y cada día se suma gente. Hoy he tenido una reunión con Musichetta, una chica muy simpática que estudia en la Academia de Baile, porque tienen problemas con las subvenciones públicas. Iba acompañando a Éponine, aunque por una vez he intervenido en una reunión. No sé. Con Éponine como compañera ha sido más sencillo porque no habla con términos raros ni nada, entonces me siento más segura.

Ha hablado muy rápido, de manera atropellada, duda que su padre haya entendido alguna palabra de la que ha dicho, y más por los cambios en su gesto que ha provocado, y a Cosette le extraña que no haya una expresión de enfado. Deliberadamente ha omitido a Marius, porque sabe que su padre podía notar algo y no se siente preparada para decirle que le gusta alguien. Todavía tiene cierto trauma por la "charla" que le tuvo que dar haría unos años cuando le bajo la regla por primera vez.

Es cierto que a Valjean no le gusta que su hija se meta en líos. Conoce bien ese ámbito y sabe que no es el más seguro ni por asomo, sin embargo considera que le ha dado una buena educación cuando la escucha hablar acerca de los objetivos que busca, y no la puede culpar. El mayor se siente en una posición bastante comprometida, en la que nunca hubiera imaginado estar.

—Es cierto que me sorprende escucharte decir estas cosas. Aunque por otro lado me hace feliz que sientas deseos de ayudar a tus compañeros y que no te quedes de brazos cruzado.

—Pensaba que no te gustaría. —Bajó la mirada, lanzando un suspiro.

—No confundas mis deseos de protegerte con que esté en contra de luchar por un bien mayor. Si siempre he evitado que te muevas por esos ambientes es porque temía que simplemente entrases por una locura, sin comprender la magnitud de eso, sin embargo te he visto viendo las noticias y comentarlas conmigo. Además de pillarte ciertos libros detrás de la mesa… —Era increíble la capacidad de Valjean para descubrir todo. A Cosette le gustaría ser igual que él cuando fuera mayor y tuviera sus propios hijos. —Por lo que puedo intuir que sabes bien a qué te enfrentas. —Un leve asentimiento por parte de Cosette, y siguió hablando. —Con esto no quiero que creas que no siga queriendo protegerte y deseando que acabe esta etapa rebelde.

—Papá, no es una etapa.

—Deja que tu viejo padre tenga algunos sueños.

Ante aquello, Cosette sólo pudo ir a abrazarle, porque no había duda de que tenía el mejor padre del mundo. Y si supiese la gran labor que este hacía como abogado de aquellos que, igual que su hija, luchaban por los más desfavorecidos y la policía siempre les suponía un obstáculo, posiblemente hubiera descubierto que de siempre había vivido con ello en casa -y le hubiera ayudado a atar cabo mucho antes-.


End file.
